


To Catch a Star

by heartsns



Category: Naruto, Stardust (2007)
Genre: Boy Love, Crossover kind of, Fallen Star, M/M, Magical World, Minor Character Death, Naruto is a love struck idiot, Princes, Quest, Witches, magical wall, sasuke is broody, spoiled brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 53,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsns/pseuds/heartsns
Summary: Naruto crosses a wall that leads to a magical world to collect a fallen star for his true love in exchange for her hand in marriage. What he finds is not what he suspects, a broody handsome dark haired man crosses his path.Princes and witches are on the hunt for the fallen star as well and Naruto finds himself caught in the middle. He only has a week to finish his quest and get the star back to his true love. The Mr. tall dark and broody somehow gets in the way of Naruto's path.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 60
Kudos: 56
Collections: THE naruto fic list





	1. The promise

**Author's Note:**

> So umm.. yeah I had this one muse really kick me in the buttocks and this story came out. My good buddy kcisjohan practically tripped after reading the first bit and so I decided that I would post for readers. 
> 
> Though it is noted that Naruto has a "true love" that is apparently *gasp* female as noted in the summary, rest assured this is a BL fic. :)
> 
> But do expect some OOC stuff from our boys, it happens when we do this to them eh!

It was a legend. A story. Told down through many generations of families. The story grew more and more unbelievable throughout the generations, but the situation stayed the same, no matter who was the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. Someone had to guard the gap in the stone wall.

Our story starts with a young man of 25 years, who grew up in said Hidden Leaf Village. He had grown up with the stories, handed down from the elders, how the gap in the wall was a gateway to another world. Some called it a portal, some called it the opening to a whole new world that was used by the ancestors. Was it used for war? Peace? What was the real reason behind the gap in the wall? 

Questions like these rambled in Minato’s mind as he stared at the gap in the great stone wall, that was several miles from the village. It was still several meters away, a lone guard stood before it, sitting on a small stool. It was dusk, and the setting sun beams were causing the damp moss on the rocks to twinkle, as if winking towards Minato. He squinted slightly, to see what was beyond the gap in the wall, and could see that it was just a field. A plain ordinary grass field, just like the one he was standing in. 

_ ‘Going through the gap in the wall will have you in another world with no way to return.’ _

_ ‘Going through the gap, you will get eaten by unknown creatures and never return!’ _

_ ‘You will die shortly after going through the gap, our kind can’t survive!’ _

These were the stories that Minato grew up with, and as a child, he believed it. But now, being a young man in his twenties, his mind was sharp and wanted answers. He tried to ask any elder, even the Hokage herself, but the answers were still the same.  _ Do not go through the gap in the wall. _

Pinching his lips and running a hand through his thick blond locks, he nodded his head and strode towards the gap in the wall with confidence. He was going through the gap, his curiosity was going to be fulfilled tonight.

“Good evening Minato-kun. What brings you by?” Izumo, the current guard smiled and asked.

“Good evening Izumo-san, I am well thank you. I ask you to let me pass.” Minato gave a broad smile to Izumo.

“Come again?” Izumo scratched the side of his head and gave Minato a puzzled look.

“I’m going through the wall. Let me pass.” Minato gave his most serious look to show that he meant business. 

Laughter burst through the air and Minato stepped back slightly while the dark haired guard filled the air with his laughter. After several minutes, Izumo caught his breath, his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. “I--I am charged with guarding the portal to another world,” he snickered out while wiping the tears from his eyes. “And you’re asking me to let you through?” Izumo chuckled out again as he said it.

“Yes, but let’s be honest here. It’s just a field.” Minato lifted his hand and nodded his head, pointing towards the opening.

Izumo gave him a scoff. 

“Do you see another world out there?” Minato tilted his head and crossed his arms now.

Izumo turned slightly and looked through the gap.

“No. You see a field don’t you? Do you see anything nonhuman?” Minato was now the one scoffing at Izumo. Izumo pinched his lips in a frown towards Minato. “So no, nothing nonhuman over there because why? Because it’s just a field!” Minato spat out, his arms flaring about.

Izumo growled out and pushed against Minato’s chest, hard. “Listen here punk,” Izumo spit out. “Hundreds of years this wall has been here. And hundreds of years this wall has been under 24 hour guard! And I! Me! Izumo Kamizuki, am honoured to be chosen to guard it  _ in my life time! _ ” Izumo poked Minato in the chest with each word, causing Minato to stumble backwards. “And if you think, for one second, that you can just  _ waltz in here _ and go through it, you got another thing coming!” Minato stumbled onto his ass. Izumo towered over him with his hands on his hips, a scowl on his face.

Minato’s blue eyes looked up at the frowning man, while the coolness of the ground soaked into his pants. He then relaxed his position and began to chuckle under his breath. Shaking his head between chuckles, he slapped his palms on his legs. “Well, I guess you’re right Izumo-san.” Minato moved to get off the ground and smiled at Izumo when the brunette man offered his hand. 

Izumo tugged Minato up before him and placed a firm hold on Minato’ shoulder. “Listen Minato-kun.” Izumo tilted his head slightly to look directly into the young man’s blue eyes. “Don’t make me bring you before the village council because of this. Got it?” 

“Woah,” Minato breathed out at the threat. He gave a smile in response. “Well I guess that sounds rather final,” he nervously laughed out.

Izumo smiled at the answer. “That’s right.” 

“Well uhh...guess I should just head home then,” Minato whispered out.

“Good idea,” Izumo patted Minato’s shoulder in a supportive manner. “Give my regards to your father.” Izumo nodded firmly and turned to head back to the gap.

“G-good night Izumo-san,” Minato called out quietly to Izumo’s retreating back. Izumo lifted a hand in response but didn’t look back.

_ NOW _

Minato sprinted towards the opening with stealth, speed, zipping past Izumo in a yellow flash. Izumo didn’t have time to yell out before Minato had already gone through the opening in the wall.

**_==some time later==_ **

Minato followed the dirt path through the trees towards an opening from the forest. He stopped and his blue eyes stared in awe. He was out of the forest and in an open field. The path continued through the long grass, down a hill and Minato could see a village in the distance. The soft lights of the village shone through the night, like a beacon. Smiling broadly, Minato picked up his pace and followed the trail that headed straight to the village. 

The village was a bustle of activity. There were vendor carts set up all in the market square when first entering the village. People were moving about under the lit lamps, vendors had many different types of lights that sparkled all around, making the area bright like it was the middle of the day. 

No one paid any mind to Minato, as he walked slowly between the people and carts. He stopped at one cart, finding several cages set up. Curious he looked closer at one of the smaller cages to see a creature he wasn’t familiar with. It had large round ears, a long nose, and a fat body. It’s large black eyes blinked at him and Minato jumped when the creature made a honking nose at him from its long nose.  _ ‘Huh! Weird.’ _ Minato then chuckled and continued out.

Vendors selling clothing, jewelry, trinkets, food, and things Minato couldn’t identify, were spread out all over. Minato was entranced with the site. He stopped at one vendor to look at vials that were filled with various coloured liquids. He gasped when one of the glass jars looked back at him! He stood up quickly and was met with old eyes. Her hair was several different coloured shades and thin. Her face showed her age with several aging lines littering her face. Her eyes glared at Minato. 

“I don’t deal with time wasters,” a cracked husky voice spoke out from aged cracked lips. Those old eyes looked Minato over. Minato just blinked, his body frozen with surprise. “YOU! Get over here and tend to the stall. I’m going for a drink.” The old woman turned and began to walk away. Minato just stared after her, still shocked at her talk and appearance.

“Hello,” a soft spoken voice broke Minato’s stare.

Minato turned towards the voice, finding sparkling green eyes that held amusement. He felt the heat rush across his face and his mouth drop open. 

“See anything you like?” The green eyed woman asked with mirth in her voice. She smiled and flipped her deep red coloured hair over her shoulder. 

Minato snapped his mouth closed and the woman giggled at his antics. He felt it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, and he wanted to hear more. “Um...ummm yeah!” Minato finally smiled and his hand went immediately to the back of his neck. “T-these here look nice,” he pointed to the small tray before him, but his eyes never left the brilliant green eyes. Her oval face, smooth skin with a few freckles that crossed her cute button nose, Minato was becoming entranced with the beautiful woman before him. “H-how much for this one?” he managed to choke out. 

Full pink lips gave a smile, her eyes glinting with interest at the deep blond, blue eyed man that stood before her. “Well, for that it could cost you the colour of your hair….or a few memories from you before you were three. I can check if you like.” Her smile widened, her cheeks getting warm. 

Minato’s heart fluttered at the site. This woman was beyond beautiful, practically a goddess and the smile she gave him he felt an immediate sense of protection. Never had a woman made him feel this way. 

She fluttered her eyes lashes at him and shook her head, causing her deep red hair to sway gently. “Anyhow, you shouldn’t buy the blue ones.” She glanced about the table, bringing her finger up to her lips, giving a small hum while her eyes moved about. 

Minato was suddenly jealous of that finger that got to touch those pouty pink lips.

“Here!” She popped her head back up, her green eyes wide with excitement and pinched between her delicate fingers was a small white droopy flower made of glass. “It’s a Snowdrop flower.” She tilted her head and gave Minato a soft grin, her cheek bones pronounced. “It’ll bring you luck!” She placed the small flower in Minato’s chest pocket before tilting her head with a smile, looking at her work with pride.

“How much?” Minato whispered, his eyes not leaving the radiant redhead.

“Hmm,” the woman giggled out while tapping her finger on her chin. “A kiss!” She winked and smiled.

Minato’s heart sped up even faster at that price. He nervously swallowed thickly as she smiled at him and tapped at her cheek, turning her head slightly. The action was clear, one kiss on this beautiful woman’s cheek for the tiny glass flower currently in his chest pocket. Minato leaned forward, lips pouted out slightly, his heart beating so fast that he worried he might keel over with a heart attack. 

His body exploded with fire when his lips met other lips. She had turned her face at the last second and pressed her lips into his. His groin twitched when he heard the soft groan escaping from her lips and he growled in response, pushing his lips harder into hers. Their lips moved in unison, Minato saving every heated taste. 

She pulled back first, her cheeks flushed red, her eyes half lidded and sated, her lips moist from their kiss. Her pink tongue traced her lips, and she shuddered slightly. Her crystal green eyes focused on the bright blue eyes of the man that had just kissed her. She looked over his shoulder suddenly, “Is she gone?” she whispered. Her eyes scanned the area. Seeing the old lady no where, she tugged the blond man’s hand. “Come with me, quickly.” She took steps back, a coy smile played on her lips and she pulled on the dazed blue eyes. She giggled and turned when he responded.

She ran up the small steps to a covered wagon. She turned and flashed a smile at the top of the stairs, her hand on the door knob. Minato smiled in response as he walked towards her, but a small jingling noise had him stop in his tracks. He saw a silver strand of rope, attached to the woman’s ankle that led along the ground and to the side of the wagon. Curious, he knelt down and picked up the rope, confirming that it was attached to the woman. He tugged the other end to find it securely fastened to the wagon. The small glittery silver strand may look fragile, but clearly it was not.

Dropping to sit on the top step, sad green eyes looked upon the man. “I am a princess, tricked into being a witch’s slave.” She turned away, ashamed that she admitted such a thing. 

Shocked, Minato stepped forward, using his finger to tip the beautiful woman’s head up to look at him. “What’s your name?”

“Kushina,” she smiled sadly.

“I’m Minato,” he responded with a smile. He stood back up, grabbing a kunai from his pocket, he folded the silver chain in two and sliced it clean through. Feeling smug, he held up the piece he cut from the chain. He gasped when the end attached to Kushina and the end attached to the wagon, slithered its way together, sealing it back up, as if no break ever occurred. He held up the piece he cut off in his other hand, shocked to still see it there.

“It’s an enchanted chain ya know. I’m only free when she dies.” She shook her head at him, as if he was an idiot for not knowing.

“I cannot liberte you,” Minato shook his head angrily. “What can i do for you then?” He clenched his fists, shoving the silver chain piece in his pocket. He needed to do something for this beautiful woman! She didn’t deserve to be a slave!

Cheeks flushed, a slight smile played upon her lips and she stood, grabbing Minato’s hand, giving it a tug. “Come, stay with me awhile.” Reaching behind her, turning the knob, she slid the door open to the wagon all while her green eyes held blue. Her intention was obvious. 

Minato’s anger dissipated, his heart began to flutter and he felt hot inside. He felt his body respond to her smile, her warmth and those brilliant crystal green eyes. He nodded dumbly and let Kushina lead him inside the wagon, the door clicking closed behind him.

Minato wandered back to the gap in the wall, his mind in a pleasing fog. He had a goofy grin on his face and he hummed a cheery tune. His body was on autopilot as he stepped through the gap on the wall on the opposite side, coming back through with Izumo eyeing him wearily. Minato just smiled at the guard and continued on his way home.

**_==10 months later==_ **

Minato opened his home door late one evening, after hearing someone pounding on the outside. Holding up his oil lamp to see into the darkness, he found himself surprised to see Izumo with snowflakes peppering his hair. Minato could see the stern look on his face from the soft glow of the lamp, his scarf tucked in tight around his neck to keep out the chill of winter. 

“This was left at the wall for you,” he gruffed out while nodding at his feet.

Minato looked down to see a large wicker basket, covered with a soft looking blanket. Kneeling down, he pulled back the blanket to see a round chubby face, eyelids closed and a tuft of blond hair peeking out from under a winter cap. 

“It says here his name is Naruto.” Izumo then turned and walked away into the darkness. 

**_==20 years later==_ **

“Naruto, don’t forget the flowers,” Minato called from the kitchen.

“Yeah dad, I got them! Thanks!” Thumps echoed through the small homey cottage, the sounds of someone taking the stairs too quickly.

“Stop running down the stairs!” Minato yelled out. He shook his head. “Kid will break a leg or the house one of these days,” he chuckled to himself. 

The stomps came to an end and a tall, tanned skinned, toned body with wild blond hair came trotting into the kitchen. He headed for the fridge, tossing open the door and grabbing some juice. Twenty years had passed and baby Naruto had grown up -- not knowing nothing of his unconventional heritage and a spitting image of his father. His skin was a little darker, his blond hair a little lighter, but he held the same dazzling blue eyes as Minato. No matter he would go, there was no question on who his father was. 

Minato came to stand before Naruto, giving him a proud smile before pulling him in for a hug. “You ready?” he whispered into his ear.

Naruto grinned and hugged his father back. “Yeah, I got this dad.” He pulled back and threw his father a beaming grin. “Wish me luck!” Naruto held up the bouquet of flowers before turning around and heading out the door. Today was indeed a big day for a boy that was now a man.

Naruto practically skipped down the dusty roads in the village, nodding and saying good day to all he passed. The villagers smiled and nodded in return, not giving much more thought to him. Naruto continued to beam his smile, for he felt that today was his lucky day. Today was what was going to prove how much of a man he was. Today he was going to win his true love's heart.

Stopping outside a small house, that was covered in lattice that allowed vines to grow around the home, was a most beautiful sight when the flowers were in bloom. Since it was currently summer, the house was covered in white blossomed flowers and Naruto could only think how his true love could not compare to the beauty of the flowers covering her family home. He picked up a few small stones and flicked them to the second story window, stepping back slightly as the small pings reflected and his blue eyes focused on the window. He bounced on each foot, patiently waiting for his love to come to her window.

“Sai? Is that you Sai?” a voice called out from behind the now open window. 

Naruto cringed inwardly before clearing his throat. 

A mess of pink hair and a fair face peeked through the window. Green eyes were wide and looking about. “Sai?” The green eyes looked down to see the noise of a throat clearing. “Oh, it’s you Naruto.” The disappointment apparent in her voice. She slumped slightly, “did I forget something at the shop?”

Naruto cleared his throat again, ignoring the sound of disappointment in her voice. “Hi Sakura-chan, and no, no you didn’t forget anything at the shop.” Naruto worked at the local grocery shop as a shopboy, and often saw Sakura there. “I just thought I would bring you--”

“Naruto Uzumaki,” a cold voice interrupted Naruto. “Shop boy by day, and now a peeping tom? Have you no shame.” 

Naruto grit his teeth at the voice. He squared his shoulders and turned to the voice. 

“Sai! Be nice to him, there is no need for that!” Sakura voiced out, but she didn’t hide the mirth in her voice. 

“Were those for Sakura?” Sai stepped towards Naruto, jutting his chin out towards the bunch of flowers that Naruto still clutched in his hand. He crossed his arms when he stopped just before Naruto’s form. His dark eyes challenged blue. 

“Hello Sai,” Naruto kept his voice steady. He wasn’t about to be outdone by this charmer. “And yes, these are for Sakura, though it's none of your business.” He kept his eyes steady on Sai, trying to not be intimidated by the other man. 

“Humph, figures. Those flowers are cheap and Sakura certainly deserves a much better class.” He pulled out a larger bouquet, vibrant in colour with roses, lilies and one large beautiful bird of paradise right in the middle of them. 

Naruto’s heart sunk immediately. His bouquet consisted of daisies, carnations and baby’s breath. True they were the lesser costlier of flowers, pretty but certainly did not live up to Sai’s vibrant bouquet. He felt the flowers in his hand wilt just being next to the other bouquet. 

“Oh Sai, stop it now.” Sakura’s voice carried down from the window, but the tone in her voice spoke a different tune. Several giggles were heard in the window behind the pink haired woman, and Sakura turned her head, shushing the others, but with a sly grin on her lips.

Naruto was speechless, and felt defeated. Embarrassment flushed his cheeks, as he realized he was outdone by his rival for Sakura’s heart. Clenching his fist that still held the bouquet, he did his best glare towards the other man.  _ ‘This isn’t over!’ _ He thought to himself while he glared at the smirking dark haired man. Naruto stepped to the side and walked away, hearing Sai huff out a satisfied snort behind him. As he turned the corner, he tossed the flowers in the trash, “you won this round  _ Sai _ .” He growled out to himself. He was going to win Sakura’s heart, no matter what stood in his way!

**==x00x00x00x00x00x==**

The next morning Naruto stood in front of the bathroom mirror, looking at himself mournfully. Still feeling the result of defeat from yesterday, Sai interrupting his time to court Sakura, Naruto found himself questioning himself.  _ What am I doing wrong? I’m handsome enough aren’t I? Sure I’m not rich, but I have a good job, I can be a provider. _ He stood there staring into his own blue eyes, insecurities riddling through his mind.

“Naruto! Are you alright?” 

Naruto blinked to see a pair of similar blue eyes looking into his own from behind his shoulder, reflecting in the mirror. “Yes father, I’m alright. Why?” 

“How did it go last night?” Minato tilted his head slightly, not missing how Naruto seemed to be distraught. When Naruto came back yesterday evening, he headed straight to his room and didn’t come back out. Obviously his courting didn’t go well, it didn’t take a genius to figure that out. Naruto was normally smiling, outgoing, full of laughter and sunshine, and this morning, well it seemed that Naruto was more like a dreary cloudy day. His eyes were sad, his lips appeared to be struggling to smile and even his wild sunshine hair looked limp. Minato’s heart ached for his son to see him in such a state.

“Oh, umm good, yeah, really good.” Naruto plastered the best smile he could for his father in the mirror. He didn’t want his father to know of his failure with Sakura. The embarrassment still fresh in his mind.

Minato felt the sadness in his chest, watching as his son forced himself to look happy. “Breakfast is ready,” he whispered and put a hand on Naruto’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

Naruto sighed out sadly. “Thanks dad, but I’m late for work.” He turned and slipped past his father, heading down the stairs to the front door. 

Naruto stood behind the shop counter, taking and filling orders from each customer that was lined up. The line up was especially long this morning and Naruto was constantly moving between the shelves, cash register and the line up of customers. He was just bagging up a customer’s order when he heard a muttering and looked up to see Sakura pushing her way to the front of the line. 

She had on a white frilly hat that tied under her chin with a bow. Her pink hair had a slight curl to it and fell upon her shoulders. The light green dress she had on made her eyes sparkle like emeralds and Naruto was momentarily dazed by the site. She fluttered her eyelashes at him and gave him a soft smile. Naruto felt his heart stutter suddenly as he was pulled under her spell. “Sa-Sakura-chan…” he whispered out.

“Good morning Naruto, a pound of sugar please.” Her voice dripped with sweetness and her smile left Naruto frozen. 

“Umm...y-yes okay.” Naruto found his voice and moved to grab what she requested, not realizing he pushed the half finished bag he was packing for another customer to the side. 

Sakura beamed another smile. “And let’s see,” she hummed out while tapping her finger to her chin. “I need a dozen eggs and some flour.” She fluttered her eyes at Naruto again, who stumbled slightly at getting the rest of her order into a bag for her. 

“A-anything thing else Sakura-chan?” Naruto breathed out, feeling like he just ran a marathon for a couple grocery items.

“Nope, that’ll do! Come along then!” Sakura flashed a smile at him again and turned around, heading for the exit.

Naruto looked at her, his mouth hanging open in surprise. He then looked over to his boss, who was frowning with a red face at him, while trying to take care of the customers that were still in a line up. Naruto knew that he couldn’t just leave work, he was in enough shit as it was for letting Sakura take first priority in a long lineup. He looked to the door, where Sakura stood, looking at him, giving him a soft smile and then he looked to his boss again who was busy bagging the customers order. He grabbed Sakura’s order and headed for the exit.

“I’m sorry for Sai’s behaviour last night. That was really rude of him,” Sakura explained out while Naruto and she walked down the road. “I’d like to make it up to you,” she offered.

Naruto’s eyes widened.  _ Sakura was wanting to make it up to him! She is making the initiative!  _ Naruto was suddenly on cloud nine. “C-Can I perhaps see you tonight?” Naruto blurted out, his lips pinched hard together with worry.  _ What if she says no? What is she says yes?  _ Naruto didn’t think his heart could take anymore of these wild emotions. 

“Yes Naruto, you can.” Sakura stated in a firm tone with a nod. She turned to give him a small smile. “Thank you for walking me home,” she concluded as they had reached her front door. She grabbed the bag from Naruto and left him on her doorstep.

Naruto stared at the closed door for several minutes, going through what had just happened.  _ Sakura said yes to him seeing her tonight! Yosh!  _ Naruto pumped his fist in success and turned to head back to the shop. His head full of thoughts on what to do for Sakura tonight.

**_==Later that day==_ **

“Father...I lost my job.” Naruto stared at blue eyes firmly, keeping his face stoic. “Father, I’m sorry, but I lost my job.” Blue eyes softened slightly, looking guilty. Naruto sighed out, running his fingers through his hair. He cleared his throat and looked back into the mirror, taking a deep breath and once again practicing. “Father…”

“You lost your job.” A voice behind him finished.

Naruto immediately looked down, away from the mirror, the guilt running through him like a flood. He wasn’t ready to look at his father and the possible disappointment in his father’s eyes that would come with it.

“So I have heard,” Minato said again from behind him.

“Dad, I-I’m so sorry,” Naruto choked out, the familiar lump in his throat that threatened tears. “Maybe I’m not good enough for Sakura...even my boss said said the same thing while he--”

“He said such a thing?” Minato spat out, sounding annoyed. “Naruto, that’s rubbish, he doesn’t know anything about you.” He placed his hand on Naruto’s shoulder, slowing pulling him to turn. 

Naruto hung his head, refusing to look into his father’s eyes. He felt like a failure. He lifted his head when he felt his father’s fingers cup his chin and lift his head, forcing him to see into his doting father’s face. Caring blue eyes that matched his own met his. Minato gave him such a soft smile that Naruto felt the sting behind his eyes. “D-do you really want to know what happened last night?” he managed to whisper out.

“Sure, but only if you are ready.” Minato pulled Naruto in for a hug. “Let’s make some tea.” He draped his arm around his shoulders and led him out of the bathroom.

After a hot tea, an explanation later of how Sai showed up, then showed him up in front of Sakura, Naruto felt better. He let his dad know that Sakura had agreed to see him tonight but he didn’t know what he could do, feeling that Sai had already etched into his subconscious of how poor he was. He made it painfully clear that he was nothing like Sai.

“Naruto now listen,” Minato started as he put down his tea on the table. “I’ve envied a lot of people when I was a boy, thinking those people were amazing. And you know what?” He gave a chuckle when Naruto looked upon him with question. “Those people ended up leading an unremarkable life. And I had to wonder, what it was that I envied so much about them when I was younger.” Naruto continued to look on, confusion still apparent on his face. Minato chuckled again. “The point being, is that if someone appears great now, who’s to say that they really are that great throughout the rest of their life? One can only guess the future Naruto, and the real answer is do what you can now to ensure your future is a great one.” Minato smiled as he watched Naruto pinch his lips in thought. 

After a moment, Naruto slapped his knees with his palms and smiled across the table at his father. “That makes sense dad, thanks!” He brought his hand to the back of his neck, pulled at the small hairs as he looked to the side. “Umm… now what can I do that will knock Sakura’s socks off tonight?” He laughed nervously.

Minato grinned, “well, let me help you with an idea son.” 

**_==Later that evening==_ **

Sakura opened the door to a smiling Naruto, who had a blush across his face and was holding a small wicker basket that was closed with its own lid. Sakura blinked her eyes a few times and looked at the basket. “What’s this?” 

“It’s a surprise Sakura!” Naruto exclaimed. 

Sakura folded her arms over her chest and leaned against the door frame. She gave a flirty smile at him, “well my birthday isn’t for another week yet, what could it be?”

“Get you coat and I’ll show you, please?” His voice full of hope.

“Hmm...okay then,” she turned and grabbed her coat. “Lead the way.” She laced her arm through Naruto’s and they walked into the night.

The pair sat on a blanket, laid out across the field grass, the starry sky above them and the forest line behind them. They faced the open field and Naruto could see the wall in the distance, a silhouette at the gap by a small fire. ‘ _ Always a guard, for hundreds of years,’  _ he thought to himself. 

“I’ve never had champagne before, this is great!” Sakura exclaimed, pulling Naruto from his thoughts. She let out a giggle when Naruto smiled at her. Their blanket was surrounded with small candles in jars, giving a soft glow around them so they weren’t completely in the dark. Sakura looked at the small spread of snacks on the blanket before looking back at Naruto. “How does a shop boy afford all this,” she asked while moving her hand over the spread. 

“I’m not a shop boy,” Naruto responded, slightly disgruntled that is how Sakura viewed him.

“Oh my gosh, I heard! I’m sorry. What will you do now?” Sakura blurted out, drinking the last of her champagne in the small plastic glass.

“No no, I mean I’m not a shop boy,” Naruto nervously laughed out. “I mean, I was just working in a shop.” He grinned sheepishly at Sakura who just gave him a confused look. He brought his hand up to the back of his neck, pulling lightly on the hairs. “Well now, now I’m not at the shop so I’m free to do what I want with my life I guess.” He shrugged his shoulders.

Sakura exaggerated a gasp and brought her fingers up to her lips. “Oh my gosh! This must have cost all your savings then!”

“So,” Naruto shrugged again. “I can always make more, I’m not an idiot.” He gave a small snort before looking up at her green eyes and gave her a serious look. “I wasn’t planning on always staying in this village Sakura.” He gave a slight nod, to express his seriousness in his point. “It’s a big world out there! So much to see! Other places that are probably more exotic than our small little village and I’ll make my fortune!” He waved his arms out and she giggled at him.

“You sound like Sai now,” she snorted out with a small laugh while holding her plastic cup out when Naruto held up the bottle. “You know,” she took a gulp of champagne, “Sai is quite the traveller.” Naruto just let out a huff while slipping the empty bottle into the basket. “You know, he’s travelling all the way to Suna to buy me a ring?” She wiggled the cup a bit, her eyes sparkling at the news she just shared.

“Only to Suna?” Naruto questioned.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Green eyes narrowed at Naruto.

Naruto moved a little closer to Sakura. “Sakura, I would travel over oceans for you. Would go to the other side of the world to get you a ring!” Naruto kept his voice deep and serious, his eyes not wavering from hers. She just stared at him, speechless. Naruto then sat up quickly, “wait...a ring? What kind of ring?” 

Sakura’s lips lifted to a coy smile. “The word is that he is planning to ask me to marry him on my birthday,” her voice sounding breathy as her eyes looked up to the stars.

Naruto’s mouth hung open, his mind in shock at the news. “He--He’s going too…” He trailed off, watching Sakura look at the stars in a daze. He snapped his teeth together, “and you’re going to say yes?” Disappointment filled his mind suddenly and the happy feelings he was feeling earlier suddenly drowned.

Green eyes snapped back down. “Well of course I would! Especially since he is going all the way to Suna!” She rolled her eyes at him and let out a huff of irritation. 

Naruto inwardly panicked. He couldn’t let Sai outdo his quest to make Sakura, his true love, his! As Sakura looked up at the stars again, sipping at her cup of champagne, Naruto bit the inside of his cheek, pushing back the disappointment that overwhelmed his mind, that Sai was once again making him look pathetic.

**_==Elsewhere on the other side of the wall==_ **

Far away on the other side of the wall, stood a grand castle that overlooked its kingdom for miles and miles. Its kingdom was the land situated within the walls of the very stone wall that kept out the human world. The land beyond the wall was magical, full of magical creatures and people to say the least and was always well hidden from the human world. The magical world of Uzushiogakura.

It was in this castle that the magical kingdom’s king lay in his grand bed, surrounded by several treasures that any king could wish for, but alas, these treasures couldn’t save the king from his fate. The elderly king was coming to his end, taking his last few breaths, his crown still perched upon his head. 

“Where are my sons,” the king raspily called out. 

“They are on their way my king,” a servant whispered who sat by the bed. 

“Sorry I’m late father,” a voice boomed through the room. A broad man, with long flowing silver hair clomped into the room, his large sword on his side, a deep purple cloak fluttering behind him. He stood before the foot of the bed and bowed. “Honorable father, I have arrived.” 

The old king coughed slightly and raised his tired eyes. “Ah Hidan my son,” his voice cracked out. “Now where is…”

“Here father,” a new voice floated through the room. A tall thinner man, with long black silky hair, wearing black cloak floated to the foot of the king's bed. “Honorable father, I am here.” Hidan scoffed at the other man who responded with a sneer.

“Oh Orochimaru my son,” the king responded with a wheeze. 

The two sons knew why their father had called them, both were aware of his ailing health but the question remained, who will be the next king?

“W-where is your sister?” the king moved his eyes about, as if trying to find someone.

Hidan coughed loudly so his father would look his way. Tired gray eyes looked upon him. “I’m sorry father, she is still missing. It has been many years and I fear the worst.” Hidan looked at his father briefly before glaring at Orochimaru.

“Black eyes narrowed back at Hidan. “What? You think I had something to do with her disappearance?” he scoffed out at his brother.

“Would make it easier for you to have the crown now wouldn’t it!” Hidan growled out in response. 

“Phhtt, as if I would bother. You know only a male can take the crown you uneducated brat,” Orochimaru sneered out then rolled his eyes.

“Silence!” the old king coughed out. The old king gave them both a glare that had both men turn to look at him. Hidan just looked towards his father, where Orochimaru again rolled his eyes. “Since only a male heir can be crowned king, and I have two adequate sons, the decision has been difficult.” The king moved up slightly more against the headboard of the bed, coughing slightly. “Orochimaru,” he started. Orochimaru’s eyes widened. “You are the son who has always been brilliant, sharp, cunning and excelled at your studies.” Orochimaru beamed with pride at the words. 

“Hidan,” he then looked to the silver haired man. “You are the son who has always been strong, athletic, courageous and excelled at political war studies.” Hidan snorted towards Orochimaru, puffing his chest up. “Both of you have proven yourselves worthy of running a kingdom, and in the past *cough*, there has only been one heir to choose.” 

The king began coughing uncontrollably and a servant rushed to his side, bringing him some water. After a few minutes, the elderly king took some calming breaths. “Therefore I have chosen to settle the matter in a non-traditional manner.” Orochimaru and Hidan inhaled deeply at hearing their father’s words. Never in the history of the kingdom, has choosing a new king been done any differently than in the last hundreds of years. 

The king raised a shaky hand to his chest, placing his crooked fingers on a large ruby that was embedded within a gold clasp that was attached to a silver chain around the old king's neck. The ruby necklace began to glow after the king touched it and raised itself high over the king's head and hovered in a slow spin before the king’s eyes. Orochimaru and Hidan gasped as the red from the ruby coloured jewel began to slowly disappear leaving the jewel to look like a large diamond. The king’s voice suddenly dropped to a low growl as he spoke. 

“ **_Only he of royal blood can restore the ruby. And the one of you that does so, shall be the new king._ ** ”

The jewel began to spin and glow as the king began to chuckle and cough. Orochimaru and Hidan watched the jewel spin and glow, and didn’t notice as the elderly king fell limp upon his pillows. 

Orochimaru slowly tried to reach for the still spinning jewel, not noticing his father’s death, but the jeweled necklace shot out through the open balcony windows leaving a tail of light behind it. 

Hidan grabbed his father’s limp hand, giving him a last kiss of respect before walking towards the balcony to watch the shooting light head straight up into the night sky. Orochimaru stood beside him, watching the same light.

The jeweled necklace shot straight up, heading for the heavens and didn’t appear to stop. Both princes watched until an explosion happened far above. Keeping their eyes in the night sky, Orochimaru and Hidan watched as the blinding light came back down to earth, falling as a shooting star would, falling towards the north, hundreds of miles away. 

Hidan turned on his heel, stopping briefly to bow to his now deceased father. “I will make you proud father,” he whispered before leaving the room.

Orochimaru sauntered to the foot of the bed, his eyes resting on the king. “What a disappointing way for you to do this father,” he snorted out and turned, leaving the room.

**_==back at the wall==_ **

“Oh Naruto look!” Sakura squealed out happily. “A shooting star!” Her eyes sparkled at the marvel that flew across the heavens. “So beautiful,” she whispered.

Naruto watched in awe at the sight before looking at Sakura. “More beautiful than a ring from Suna?” he pointed out, a plan on his mind. Sakura turned to look at him, her green eyes round with surprise. Naruto leaned closer to Sakura, his hands on the blanket just inches from her legs. “Sakura,” he breathed out deeply. “For your hand in marriage, I’d cross that wall and bring back that fallen star for you.” His voice was but a husky whisper.

Sakura tsk’d in response. “Don’t be silly, you can’t cross that wall,” she scoffed in return. “Nobody crosses that wall. Now you are just being silly.” She took another drink from her plastic cup and frowned that there was nothing left.

“I’m not being silly. I’m serious Sakura, I’d do it for you.” Naruto pleaded out. “For you, I would do  _ anything, _ ” he emphasized the word, to express how serious he was.

Sakura looked back at Naruto, her eyes flickering between the two blues, looking for any signs of lies. She then lifted the corner of her lips and lowered her eyes slightly. “Hmm… my very own star…”

“So do we have a deal?” His eyes never left her face.

Sakura tilted her head and pinched her lips, as if thinking about the offer. She then turned to the hopeful blue eyes, “you have exactly one week or I’m marrying Sai.” 

**_==elsewhere on the other side of the wall==_ **

Golden eyes widened as they took in the sight of the bright ball of fire zooming across the night sky. As it passed overhead, red lips dropped open in a silent gasp and the eyes focused on the ball until it dropped from sight, miles upon miles away. A broad grin replaced the shocked lips and the figure turned right around and stepped back in through the balcony doors.

“Hinata! Tayuya! Wake up!” the voice called out down through the corridor. Hurried steps were heard echoing off the walls and two doors burst open. “Come on, wake up!” the voice growled out when it stopped at the foot of a large bed. Golden eyes narrowed at the two sleeping figures in the bed.

“Hinata! Tayuya!” the sharp voice barked out. 

Two faces rolled over, their eyes blinking sleepily. “What is it Konan that you feel the need to wake us so early,” a grumbled voice groaned out. 

“A star! A star has fallen!” Konan called out as his eyes watched the two in the bed, waiting for them to realize what she had just said.

A pair of lavender and a pair of light brown eyes both opened wide in sudden surprise, both their mouths giving out a gasp before jumping out of the bed. Konan grinned at the response and rushed out the room, the two other women following behind her.

Konan began opening up various cupboard doors in a store room and closing them just as quickly. Each cupboard she opened, she would let out an angry growl and slam the door hard. “Where are the rinnegan candles!?” she snapped out at the two women who entered the room. 

“Rinnegan candles? Seriously?” Hinata scoffed out and folded her arms across her chest.

Konan glared at her, her one eye twitching in irritation. “Well?” she hissed out between clenched teeth, becoming angry at her sister’s attitude. 

“You used the last one like 200 years ago dumb ass!” It was Tayuya that spat out this time. Her arms flew up showing her annoyance. 

“Well, lets get another one then!” Konan barked right back. “We need to get to that star!” 

“You speak as if rinnegan candles are easy to come by!” Hinata now raised her voice. “Where the hell are we going to find one?” She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.

“Forget it Hinata. We can’t waste our time looking for a rinnegan candle while some other witch gets our star!” Tayuya growled out at the both of them.

“We need to find out where it fell first. If we go out on foot, then so be it.” Tayuya nodded her head and pulled out a pouch from a drawer. Opening the pouch, she poured the contents onto one of the tables in the room. A fine glitter sand and small stones fell into a pile. Pulling her flute out from somewhere behind her, she quickly twirled the flute between her fingers before placing it at her lips. An eerie soft tune began to fill the room while Hinata and Konan leaned closer to the pile of sand and rocks. As the tune continued, the rocks began to roll and slide about through the sand, spreading it into intricate designs around the table. After a few seconds, the rocks and sand stopped and Tayuya stopped playing. All three eyes looked down at the designs left on the table.

“If these divinations are correct, the star fell but a hundred miles away,” Konan hummed.

“We’ve waited four centuries for this, what is waiting for a few more days,” Tayuya piped up, nodding her head and slipping her flute back to wherever it came from behind her.

“Which of us will go to fetch it and bring it back then?” Konan looked up to each sister, raising a brow. 

“We shall let fate decide,” Hinata spoke up quickly, pulling out five objects from her pocket. “The runes will decide who will go.” She shook the five objects in her closed hands, holding them up to the others, so they could hear the rattling within her palms. She gave them a smirk before opening her palms and dropping the objects on the table. Three sets of eyes watched the objects bounce about before settling.

Hinata jumped up and pumped her fist. “Yes!! Can’t beat fate sisters!” she stuck her tongue out at the other two who glared daggers at her but didn’t dispute the fact. Hinata gathered up her small rune stones and tucked them back into her pocket. Little did her sisters know that her stones were rigged into her favor everytime she rolled em. She was a witch after all as she chuckled inwardly.

“You will have to use what’s left of our last star,” Konan sighed out. She moved over to a far shelf and pulled a thick wooden box down off the highest shelf. Blowing the dust from it, she placed it on a table, Hinata and Tayuya standing on either side of her. All three lowered two fingers and pointed towards the box. Several clicks were heard and a long slender rope became visible and untangled itself from around it. Konan slowly lifted the lid and a soft bright glow quickly filled the room. 

“There is not much left,” Tayuya spoke.

“Soon there will be enough for us all sisters,” Hinata chuckled lowly as she quickly grabbed the glowing object from the box and slipped it into her mouth.

The fast moving fire ball zoomed across the treetops, igniting the tips of the pines that looked like burning candles in the distance. As the burning ball began to dip more closer to the earth, it twisted, burned and popped in its wake. Crashing through thick trees like matchsticks that stood for hundreds of years, the trees were no match against the thick burning ball of flame that began to skid along the forest floor.

Forest debris flew up and away from the force of the mass before the flames were suddenly smothered when the giant star hit the earth, pushing out a wave of pressure, leveling the area and leaving a wide round crater. What trees were left surrounding the crater rocked back and forth from the blast, smoked gently from the heat until the night was calm again, as if nothing fell from the heavens.

The dust and mud in the air began to clear, showing what burnt area remained from the force of the falling star. And in the middle of the giant crater, a figure lay splayed beneath the starlit sky. Upon closer view, the figure was dressed in black slacks, pointed shoes and a dark blue shirt that showed a hint of chest. Blue black shoulder length hair lay spread out and deep onyx coloured eyes stared up in a surprised manner.

Deep pink lips frowned suddenly and the marbled skin toned face turned its head to side. A sharp jawline with a straight nose and refined cheekbones reflected off the moon light. The dark orbs narrowed in displeasure as it focused on an object laying beside him.

The moonlight sparkled off a large diamond, surrounded in a gold clasp and attached to a silver chain.

  
  
  



	2. The Race Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I was totally surprised finding out that many other fans are aware of this crossover! Like wow, I don't feel so old anymore haha!
> 
> I had an amazing turkey dinner weekend with my family, with so many yummy stuffs, I am literally stuffed now.
> 
> Anyhow, I hope there are those that enjoy this chapter and this story! On with the show!

“Minato Uzumaki, not again!” the voice called out from the gap in the wall.

“Uh, it’s Naruto actually.” Naruto stepped up into the soft fire light glow near the gap in the wall. He grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

Izumo squinted, getting a closer look. “Oh! Well, you do look a lot like your father! And do you intend to cross the wall as well?” Izumo took a fighting stance. “Well you can forget it, so go home,” he threatened.

Naruto stepped back at that statement. “Cross the wall as well? Wait what?” 

“Nothing. Nobody crosses the wall, you know that.” Izumo quickly explained.

Naruto scratched at the back of his neck, his thoughts now confused.  _ ‘His father crossed the wall?’ _ Naruto looked at Izumo, who was in an attack stance. “Well, I guess I--um, will head home then.” Naruto kicked nervously at some loose stones. Izumo immediately relaxed his stance and stood before him.

“Good lad, go home and get some sleep.” Izumo gave him a smile and turned back towards the small fire.

_ NOW! _

Naruto sprinted towards the gap in the wall, moving his legs as fast as he could, only to find himself falling face first into the dirt floor.  _ ‘What the FUCK!’  _ Naruto’s mind called out. He slammed his hands on the ground and hoisted himself up only to find himself falling back on his ass. Dazed, Naruto shook his head to see that Izumo was back in an attack stance, waiting for Naruto’s next move. Naruto rolled to the side, quickly getting to his feet and making a dash for the gap in the wall again. A force grabbed his arm, pulled him back and Naruto suddenly found his face back into the ground, facing away from the wall. A heavy object on the small of his back, causing slight pain but enough weight that he couldn’t get up.

“I told you,” a voice growled into his ear.  **“** **_Nobody goes through the wall.”_ ** Izumo huffed out a warning.

“Okay okay I give, I give!” Naruto called out, holding his hands up the best he could in a surrender type fashion. He heard Izumo grunt out a noise before removing himself from the blond’s back. Turning over, Naruto lifted himself from the ground slowly, now noticing that Izumo didn’t trust him and kept his stance at the ready. He brushed off the dust from his clothes and gave Izumo a sad look. He turned around, feeling completely defeated and headed for home.

Naruto slipped into his home, as quietly as he could, in hopes that his father had gone to bed. He quietly dropped the basket at his feet and removed his jacket and shoes. Grabbing the basket, he tiptoed into the kitchen, placing the basket on the table, wanting to put the items away before heading for bed.

“I thought I heard you come in,” a voice broke through the darkness.

“Ack!” Naruto spun around, holding his hand to his chest, feeling his heart thumping erratically from the shock.

“Sorry sorry,” Minato chuckled. “So, how did it go?” Minato came closer to Naruto, bringing a lamp closer to his son’s face. He gasped in surprise. “What happened? Are you hurt?” Minato noticed scratches on Naruto’s face, as well as dirt spread out in his hair and clothing. He placed a hand on Naruto’s cheek, lightly dusting off the dirt. 

“I’m fine,” Naruto grumbled out, stepping out of the way of his father’s touch. 

“Was it Sai again?” Minato prodded.

Naruto inhaled a breath, “no. It was the guard. The guard at the wall.” His shoulders slumped when he turned around, intent on opening up the basket. Anything to avoid his father’s eyes.

“Naruto,” Minato said sternly. “That guard is probably 97 years old.” 

“Well that’s given him plenty of time to practice now hasn’t it!” Naruto spat out angrily. His pride was still bruised from his failed attempt.

“Why, may I ask, were you trying to cross the wall?” Minato folded his arms, authority in his voice.

Naruto snorted out suddenly and turned to look at his father straight on. “I might ask you the same thing huh?!” Naruto crossed his arms as well in response, giving his father a glare.

Minato dropped the stern look, taking a surprised breath and opening his matching blue eyes wide at what Naruto just said. Dropping his shoulders and arms, he dropped his head briefly before lifting his eyes to meet his son’s. “Come with me,” he whispered and turned, heading up the stairs.

“I have a mother?” Naruto asked, surprised at what his father just declared. The pair were sitting in the attic, knee to knee, and Minato had placed a small box in his lap. Inside was a blanket, hat and small toy, the items Naruto came with when he was brought to his door, 20 years ago. 

Naruto pulled out a small glass white flower, holding up the delicate piece between his two fingers. “The flower she sold you, the one you told me about.” His blue eyes sparkled with interest at the small glass piece. 

“She said it would bring me luck.” Minato smiled as he plucked it from his fingers and put it in his chest pocket.

Naruto then pulled out a small silver chain that sparkled in the lamp light. “The chain you cut...just like you said.” He held it up into the light before shoving it in his pocket.

“And this also came with you. It was also in the basket. I never opened it, as it appears that it is addressed to you and most likely written by your mother.” Minato pointed out.

Naruto looked at the small wrapped scroll, and noticed the scribe written on the side. “For Naruto,” Naruto whispered out as he read the neat handwriting.

Hands shaking slightly, Naruto pulled at the blue bow, unwrapping the small scroll and allowed it to unravel on it’s own. A small purple candlestick fell out into his lap, and Naruto could see that there was a long handwritten note scribed on the inside of the scroll. Looking at the candlestick with curious interest first, he then placed it between his legs and then unrolled the scroll.

_ “My dearest Naruto, please know that I only ever wanted the best for you. Had my mistress allowed it, I would have kept you in a heartbeat. My dearest wish is that we will meet someday. The fastest way to travel is by candlelight. To use it, think of me, only me. I will think about you every day for always. Love, your mother.”  _

Naruto wiped the tear that escaped. He had a mother who really truly loved him! He never asked his father about her, seeing as when he did ask, he always had a sad troubled look on his face. Naruto didn’t want his father to hurt from thinking about a mother that obviously wasn’t there, so he just decided to not bother asking anymore one day. No villager asked him about it, as it was common for single parents to raise children, losing their partners to war and disease. He sniffled and sat up straight and looked to see his father smiling warmly at him. He smiled softly in response, grabbing the candle that lay between his legs.

Holding it up, he glanced at it at all angles, taking in the light purple shade and small unburned wick. ‘ _ It looks like an ordinary candle,’ _ he shrugged to himself. He held it up to his father, “well, got a light?” He gave a sheepish grin. 

Minato chuckled before reaching for a box of matches. Lighting a match, he held the burning stick for a moment, waiting for Naruto to make the final choice.

Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  _ ‘Mother…’ _ he thought as he shoved the candle towards the lit match.

The sound of air being sucked through a tube, a bright flash of light, and Minato blinked and turned his face at the light. He quickly looked back, to find Naruto vanished and the room quiet once more. “Good luck son,” he whispered as he gathered up the box and belongings.

**_==back at the crater==_ **

The man with blue black hair rolled onto his side and moved to sit up. Running a hand through his hair, he gave a scowl at the heavens before reaching down to grab the large diamond encased in a gold clasp. He held it up to his eyes curiously, turning it, feeling it’s weight before unclasping it and putting it around his neck.

He let out a defeated sigh, and moved to stand. “Ow FUCK!” his deep voice echoed throughout the crater. His leg shot out pain as he tried to put weight on it and barely kept himself balanced, so he didn’t fall to the ground. “Jeezuz fuck,” he mumbled again, keeping the majority of his weight on his uninjured leg. He tested his injured leg again and let out a hiss before taking the weight off of it. “Just fucking great,” he growled out lowly as he looked around the crater. 

“What the hell…” he started when he saw a star, but not a star, suddenly coming closer towards him. The shooting ball of light came straight for him and black eyes widened suddenly with shock before the object plummeted right into him. 

Moaning out in pain, the black haired man felt a huge weight upon his chest and his back pressed hard against the crater floor wasn’t helping. Not to mention the pain in his leg was screaming at him. “Umph...hell..” he groaned out.

“Mother?” a soft voice called out. 

Black eyes shot open quickly, noticing that his view was blocked by golden strands.  _ ‘What the…’ _

A moan rose from the golden strands and black orbs were suddenly looking into a blue ocean. He blinked, blinked again, for he thought he must be seeing things. Judging by whatever hit him, he had to be dealing with a head injury of some sort.

“Uhh...mother?” Naruto looked down at midnight round pools that were so beautiful like the midnight sky. His breath hitched slightly, feeling himself sucked into those pools. Those eyes blinked suddenly, and reality smacked him in the forehead. He knew his body had hit something, but didn’t realize he hit someone! “Oh my god!” Naruto shrieked out, finally realizing he was on...was on...who was he on? Naruto rolled to the side quickly, jumping to his feet, preparing himself for whatever was next to happen.

“Do I look like  _ your mother dobe? _ ” a deep baritone voice growled out.

Naruto gasped slightly as his eyes finally took in the site. There, on the ground, lay an incredibly handsome man, dressed in fine clothing and appeared to be well built too. Naruto took in the marble coloured skin that looked flawless, the blue black hair that framed a sharp jaw and matched his eyes. “Who--who…”

“Definitely  **_not_ ** your mother...tsk idiot,” the man grumbled out as he rolled to the side to get himself up. 

Naruto frowned suddenly, surprised that this--this man just insulted him! But...then again, he did just slam into the man and practically crushed him. Naruto took a deep breath, swallowed his pride and held out his hand. “Are you alright? Can I help you?” He gave a concerned look.

Dark eyes glared up immediately, lips curled into a small snarl. “You can help me by  _ leaving me fuck alone!” _ The man growled out at Naruto as he slapped the blond’s hand away.

Taken aback, Naruto stepped back, giving the man some room. The dark haired man slowly made his way up off the ground, grunting and grumbling incoherent words in the process. Naruto wasn’t a complete idiot, he knew the man was cursing. Naruto turned and looked up at the sky. Brows furrowed and lips pinched tight, the thoughts running through his head.

“How--when I thought of mom…” he muttered, resting his forehead into his palm, thinking hard. “The candle, it said, think of mom…” Naruto paced slightly, his fingers rubbing his forehead while he talked to himself aloud. 

“Tsk, idiot...umph, ouch...fuck,” the dark haired man grumbled out as he tried to step on his injured leg. It still was extremely difficult to walk on, and now he was stuck with a mumbling blond idiot. Leaning his hands on his knees, he panted through the pain, working his way up to a standing position, leaning all his weight on his uninjured leg.

“Well, shit, that’s it!” Naruto exclaimed. “I was thinking of my mother, but then I started thinking about Sakura and the star…” he turned, his eyes bright when realization hit him. “I must have been brought to where the star landed!” Naruto stared to the ground, his eyes rushing about the ground. He turned about, looking to the ground and ended up knocking into the other man.

“Ack, fuck, watch you it moron!” the man scowled out as he hopped and limped sideways, unable to put weight on his injured leg. 

Naruto turned and grabbed the man quickly, realizing his mistake. “Sorry, sorry, oh my god,” he sputtered out, pulling the man close. Black orbs narrowed, shooting ice back at him and Naruto stood tall and stared. Those mystical eyes pulled him in, like the midnight sky littered with stars. Naruto’s heart fluttered slightly and heat flowed up his arms from where his hands were grasping hold of the man. “I--I…” Naruto whispered out, suddenly words weren’t found as his eyes took in the soft smooth fair skin, the red lips that were currently snarling at him and the way the his hair framed his face. “Beautiful…” Naruto whispered again. 

“What!?” the man snapped out, still trapped in Naruto’s hold. 

Naruto blinked and stood up straight suddenly, realizing the position he was in. “Oh! Again, I’m sorry.” Naruto released the man carefully, ensuring he wouldn’t fall, before stepping back and looking around the ground again. “Have you happened to see a fallen star anywhere?”

The dark eyed man scoffed. “Think you’re funny huh?”

“No no seriously!” Naruto responded, his eyes still looking about the ground as he carefully stepped about. “It fell here, didn’t it?” Naruto looked around him, seeing the crater surrounding him. “We’re in a crater, it had to have fallen here!”

“Oh yeah, it fell here,” the deep baritone snapped out, his voice thick with sarcasm. Naruto turned to look at the man. “Or if you want to be very specific,” the man hobbled closer to Naruto, his eyes glaring. He pointed up, “up there, is where the star was, minding his own fucking business, when this stupid large hunk of junk!” The man shook his fist, holding up the giant diamond, “came flying from nowhere and knocked the star **_right out of the heavens!_** ” Spit flew from his mouth, as he screamed out in anger. His eyes flashing red. “And right over there!” The man continued to yell, pointing to the flattened area of ground. “Is where the star landed, hard! And the kicker?!” The man continued on his rant. “Right here,” he pointed to the ground, a growl on his lips. “Is where it got **_hit_** by a magical flying fucking **_moron_**!!” The dark haired man’s hands were clenched tight by his sides, his shoulders rising and falling while trying to catch his breath, but his dark eyes, wide and clearly pissed, never left those crystal blues.

Those blue eyes stared wide and hard at the dark haired man before him. Naruto’s mind was shocked into silence, as he took in the smooth features of the man that stood before him. His black hair falling around his face, cherry cheeks from his heated outburst and red lips slightly parted as they took in quick breaths. 

“You...you’re the star!” Naruto exclaimed, slapping a hand to his forehead. “Holy shit! Seriously!? You,” he pointed his finger at the man. “Are really the star!”

The dark haired man then frowned hard at the blond, pinching his lips tight then letting out a snort. “Idiot,” he mumbled under his breath.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Naruto chuckled slightly, rubbing the back of his head, giving a sheepish grin. “I really had no idea that a star would be--” he lifted his hands, circling them slightly at the man, indicating he was talking about him as a whole.

Dark eyes just glared in response.

“Well then,” Naruto dropped his hands, slipping one into his pocket. “Let me say sorry in advance?” He tilted his head slightly, giving an apologetic smile. 

The dark haired man raised an eyebrow in question. “Sorry for what?”

“For this--,” Naruto stepped up to the man and quickly slipped the silver chain around the man’s wrist then stepped back a few steps. 

The dark haired man lifted his arm up, snarled at seeing a fine silver chain locked onto his wrist, the other end, attached to the idiot blond’s wrist. “What the f--” he sputtered out.

“Now if I’m not mistaken, this,” Naruto held up his arm, showing the slender silver chain attached to his wrist. “Means that you have to come with me.” Naruto again showed an apologetic smile. “You see, you’re going to be a birthday present for Sakura, my true love.” 

The man’s mouth dropped open as he eyed the chain, but suddenly clipped shut as he tugged hard on the chain. The chain didn’t break or even show any signs of weakness. Coal black eyes flashed red once more, glaring daggers at the ridiculous blond he was apparently attached to. “And nothing says romance more than going around and kidnapping an injured stranger!” he spat out, the anger apparent in his voice. He pulled on the chain again, stepping back gingerly. “I’m  **_not going anywhere with you!”_ ** He growled threateningly.

**_==back with the three sisters==_ **

Hinata cooed at herself in the full length mirror. She blew kisses at herself, fluttered her eyelashes and gave sultry looks. She turned and admired her smooth young skin and backside. Damn she loved eating star, how perfectly young it made her be! She could feel her magic blowing up inside her, like a desert sucking in much needed rain and making it feel full again. Konan and Tayuya looked upon her from behind, their faces expressing their annoyance.

“Are you done gawking at yourself yet sister?” Tayuya squawked and rolled her eyes. 

Hinata narrowed her eyes at her through the mirror. She turned quickly, grabbing a purple fluttering dress from Konan, slipping into it. The dress hugged all her curves lovely and Hinata blew another kiss to her reflection before pushing past the two. She stepped up to the banister, overlooking the vast ballroom, that was currently covered in endless cobwebs and dust.

“How have we lived this way for so long! Ugh!” Hinata snapped her fingers. The cobwebs and dust instantly disappeared. The lights shone bright and the room cleaned itself to show sparkling floors, dazzling light fixtures, the large fountain began to flow once again. “There! That’s better!” Hinata smirked to herself and turned to Konan and Tayuya, placing her hands on her hips. “Now, in my absence I expect you to have the place fit for the queens we are.” She grabbed a satchel and fur wrap that Tayuya held up. Placing her hand in Konan’s hand, Konan slipped a large ruby ring on her finger.

“Careful Hinata, don’t use what magic you have so freely. It will show in places you most definitely won’t want it to,” Konan scoffed out. 

Hinata gave both of them a glare before taking a breath. “When I return with our prize,” she grabbed a large blade that was made of a deep coloured glass. “All of us shall be young again.” She sneered and nodded her head, before walking down the staircase with her head held high. “Never fear sisters, for I shall not fail!” She was going to get that star.

**_==back at the crater==_ **

“Don’t you ever sleep?” the blond grumbled out. He was currently curled up into himself on the floor of the crater. The stoic annoyance of a star kept flipping the silver chain about, testing it no doubt, and shuffling along the ground.

“Hn, not at night.” Came the growled response. The man kept tugging at the chain, annoyed at the fact that it kept hold of him tight, not to mention it wasn’t coming loose off the idiot blond either. The blond gave a hard tug on the chain, causing the black haired man to lose his balance and slam his elbow into the hard ground. “Fucker…” 

The blond tucked his head back onto the crook of his arm, closing his eyes and turning his back to the star. “Let me sleep dammit.”

“Idiot. Did it escape your brain  **_genius_ ** ,” the man jeered the word, “that at night is when stars have much better things to do?” The blond actually tilted his head to the side, his blue eyes peeking out at him. The dark haired man snorted. “Like shine... **at night?!** Hello??” He lifted his arms up to express the mocking.

Naruto glowered at the man and stood up. He had had it! “Well did it escape your brain, that you aren’t exactly in the sky anymore duh!” Naruto spat out, his finger pointing to the man then to the sky. “So get over yourself  _ teme! _ ” Naruto snorted and put his hands on his hips. He felt a small hint of reward watching the dark haired man glare then turn his head away. Naruto then tugged on the silver chain. “Well, since you won’t let me sleep, we may as well start walking.” 

The dark haired man snapped his head so fast to glare at the blond. “I’m not walking **_anywhere_** with you _dobe!_ ”

“Fine. Sit in a crater. I’ve had enough of you anyway,” Naruto spat out, his voice thick with irritation. He turned his back to the dark haired man and crossed his arms over his chest. “I was going to put you back in the sky as soon as I got you back to Sakura but clearly you would rather sit in the middle of nowhere, forever.”

“And just how were you going to do that  _ dobe _ ?” the dark haired man voiced out, snorting out the word.

Naruto snorted out in response. “I find the quickest way to travel is by candlelight.” 

Dark eyes quickly turned to look at the back of the idiot blond. “You? You have a rinnegan candle?” 

“Hn,” Naruto nodded, but kept looking in the other direction. 

“How does an imbecile like you get your hands on a rinnegan candle?” 

Naruto turned and glared at the dark haired man. “Doesn’t matter does it! I was going to give what's left of it to you!” Naruto stuck his tongue out at the man, holding up what was left of the rinnegan candle.

Dark eyes rolled. “Idiot. That barely has one use of it left.” 

“Be grateful I’m not using it now to get us both back to the wall, to my Sakura,” Naruto hissed out. “Unless you have some other way of getting you home afterwards?” Naruto gave the dark haired man a smug look.

Dark eyes glared at blue. He couldn’t believe his luck. First he gets knocked out of the sky, on his ass and ends up on earth. Then he gets plummeted by a flying idiot,  _ who turns out to be quite sexy,  _ and now he is stuck with this  _ dobe _ until he can get home. Providing that the idiot wasn’t lying, but what else choice did he have? He shuddered slightly. It wasn’t safe for a star to be on the ground. He took in a deep breath, noting that the blond seemed to watching him with a smug look. Exhaling slowly, “fine…” 

A large grin erupted on Naruto’s face. “Great! Let’s start walking then!” He held his hand out to the dark haired man, who frowned and took the offered assistance to stand.

**_==elsewhere==_ **

Hinata walked down a dirt path, heading towards a small hut with a small billow of white smoke coming out the chimney. As she neared the small hut, a young man was outside, chopping wood. Hinata let out a flirty smile as she walked up behind the young man. 

“Hello there,” she whispered out. 

The young man turned, his cheeks becoming red at the site of the young beautiful woman before him. “Hi miss. Are-are you lost? Do you need help?” 

Hinata waved her hips as she stepped closer, pouting her lips out slightly before she spoke, her eyes never leaving the young mans. “I would like to buy your goat,” she pointed to the pen. “I need him to pull my cart.” She waved behind him and a small one man cart with two big wheels was parked on the dirt path. 

The young boy frowned as he looked at the cart and then the goat. “I’m sorry miss, but I think my goat is to small to pull that cart.” He frowned at her while shrugging his shoulders.

Hinata gave a small smile. “Yes, I think you are right,” she cooed, before pointing her finger right at his nose. “But with two goats, I think that will suffice.” She winked.

The young man blushed harder. “Y-yes with two, that would work. B-but I only have one goat.” 

Hinata smirked and waved her finger at him. “Not anymore,” she whispered with a grin. She wiggled her finger at the boy, green mist coming to hit him smack in the forehead and his body shriveled and shrank down, turning him into a goat.

A white and brown goat pulled the small one man cart down the road, Hinata holding the reins. She giggled at her brilliant plan as she noted how her travel time had doubled now that she was able to ride. Before leaving, she consulted with her runes, that told her which way to travel.  _ ‘Pity that there is no food stall, I could use a nice meal,’ _ she thought to herself.

As she rounded a bend, she saw a small wagon, stopped in the field by the dirt road. A small wisp of smoke showed that there was a fire going and Hinata grinned. As she neared the wagon, she could sense the presence of someone like herself.  _ ‘Perfect…’ _ she inwardly cackled and directed the goats towards the wagon.

“Who goes there? What do you want with me? I am but a poor frail old lady…” 

“Oh do shut up. I know exactly what you are.” Hinata scoffed as she came up the fire that currently had a large rodent skewed into a large stick and roasting over the flames. “And I swear by the ordinances of the sisterhood to which we both belong, that I will do you no harm this day. I only wish to share your meal.” Hinata gave the old witch a glare before sitting across from her.

Crack lips rose to give a smirk and the woman’s thin hair whipped in the breeze. The lines on her face deepened with her smirk when she looked up at Hinata. “One can’t be too careful now. Sit down, I'll get you a seat.” She snapped her fingers towards a red cardinal bird that was perched on the side of the wagon. The bird suddenly fluttered up and turned to red smoke that swirled about to the ground. The red smoke faded and turned into a woman with long red hair and green eyes. The red haired woman grabbed a stool and brought it by the fire, where the two women were. 

“Anything else?” the red haired woman snapped out, sounding irritated.

‘Nope, that’s it,” the old woman cackled and snapped her fingers. The red headed woman turned into a stream of red smoke that went straight back to the wagon. It gathered into a small puff, before turning back into a red cardinal, a silver chain strapped to its leg.

“So what will it be, heads or tails?” The old witch poked at the cooking rodent over the fire.

Both women sat quietly about the fire, Hinata munching on the bits of meat that adorned her plate. She smacked her lips about the small bones that were left on her plate, getting every trace of meat off of them. 

“So stranger, where are you heading off to this day?” the old woman spoke out in between bites.

Hinata eyed the old woman with glee. “I seek a fallen star. It had fallen not far from here. And when I find it, I shall take my great knife and rip out his heart while he lives!” Hinata giggled. “And then the glory of our youth shall be restored!” Hinata threw her head back, laughing.

“A star eh?” the old lady hummed low. “That’s the best news I’ve heard in ages! I could do with losing a few years myself.” The old lady began to feel around her wrinkled face, pushing on her nose and lifting her cheeks.

Hinata’s eyes widened with surprise and threw the plate to the ground. She stood quickly, her eyes glaring towards the old witch. “Truth seeking root! You DARE to seek the truth from my lips by feeding me truth seeking root?” Hinata’s voice screeched out angrily. “Do you have  **any** idea what a big mistake you’ve made Kaguya?” 

The old witch’s eyes widened and looked up in shock. “How do you know my--. Who are you?”

“Look again,” Hinata growled out. Her eyes became solid black while her face contorted into shadows that took on the shape of a demon. Dark mist began to swirl around her and her teeth grew into sharp long pointed teeth that snarled out.

The old witch Kaguya fell to her knees, her forehead hitting the ground and arms stretched out over her head. “P-please forgive me mistress. I will not seek the star, your dark majesty, I swear!”

The area turned black and Hinata’s voice dropped several levels deeper and as she spoke the ground shook. “ **Seek all you wish.** ” Hinata’s voice spoke at a level that could only be described as demonic. Her pitch black eyes glared down at the old woman. “ **You shall not seek the star, touch it, smell or hear it. You will not perceive him even if he stands before you. Pray you never meet me again Kaguya.”** The darkness began to dissipate, Hinata’s eyes and features fell away to back to her young self and she huffed out a snort. She growled out at the old woman again before turning away and heading back to her cart.

**_==back with Naruto==_ **

The black haired man limped his way through the darkness of forest, behind the blond, the silver chain giving him a sharp tug on his wrist now and then. He snarled out when he stumbled at each tug, a sharp sting of pain traveling up his leg. He glanced up and he saw the blond glancing up at the sky every so often. “You think you are going the right way how?” he growled out, gritting his teeth at the sharp stab of pain that hit him once again.

The blond, not bothering to look behind him, “I just do.” 

“Fucking moron,” the black haired man hissed out.

“Look! I--I don’t know how, but I just do!” Naruto stopped for a moment, looking up at the sky again. “Maybe it’s my love for Sakura guiding me back, heh…” He scratched the back of his neck.

Dark eyes rolled. “Oh pu--leeze,” he gagged out.

“Look Mr. tall dark and broody, I--” Naruto started out.

“My name is Sasuke.” Came a quiet snarled response. 

Naruto turned, looking at the dark haired man. “Sasuke? Your name is Sasuke?” Blue eyes looked on with wonder.

Sasuke gave an icy stare.

“Okay  _ Sasuke, _ ” Naruto threw his hands up in exasperation. “I’m Naruto by the way.” Sasuke continued his icy glare. Naruto rolled his eyes. “Well we are going north, okay? The wall by my village is north. Good?!” Putting his hands on his hips his blue eyes narrowed in response. He snorted out briefly before turning around and started walking again, the silver chain tugging at Sasuke.

Sasuke tripped and fell to the ground, the pain stabbing at his leg, he hissed out grabbing his leg. He pulled the silver chain back hard, causing Naruto to cry out an ‘ _ eep!’  _ at the sudden jerk before turning around. Blue eyes narrowed again at Sasuke. “I can’t keep this up moron,” Sasuke spat out as he massaged his injured leg. Not receiving a ridiculous response, Sasuke then maneuvered himself towards a large tree, leaning against it and letting out a sigh. He hissed out slightly as he stretched his injured leg out. 

“What are you doing!?” Naruto cried out, his hand waving about. “We need to keep--”

“What the fuck does it look like i’m doing?” Sasuke snapped out. “I need to fucking rest  _ moron. _ ” Sasuke laid his head back against the trunk of the tree, closing his eyes.

“Don’t do this again Sasuke,” Naruto huffed out. “We agreed that we would stop at the next village and get rest there.” He pulled slightly on the silver chain. Sasuke didn’t respond nor open his eyes. Not being cruel, Naruto didn’t pull on the chain hard and he did feel slightly guilty. He didn’t know that stars existed like this, nor did he have any idea about a star’s life. ‘ _ It made sense that Sasuke would be up all night and sleep during the day. And it is obvious that Sasuke’s leg is hurt. Maybe…’ _ “Look Sasuke,” Naruto said softly. “You rest here, and I’ll run ahead and get us some food. Deal?” Naruto took a few tentative steps closer to the man. 

A deep sigh resonated from Sasuke’s chest. “Hn,” was all he said and didn’t bother opening his eyes either. He was so fucking tired.

Naruto took that as a yes and moved to the tree. He wrapped the silver chain around the tree, watching as the chain hooked into itself around the trunk.  _ ‘Magic is so cool!’ _ “There,” he rubbed his hands together. “Don’t run off now,” he giggled at his joke. Sasuke didn’t make a sound. Naruto began to walk off, “stupid grumpy Sasuke.” He took off through the trees at a quick pace.

**_==somewhere south at the ocean==_ **

Orochimaru stood on the sandy beach, staring out across the vast blue ocean. His hair whipped around his face and tightly pinched lips. His face bore an angry glare at the water before him.

“Your highness,” a voice broke through the air behind him. “We have brought the soothsayer as you have requested.” 

Orochimaru turned to see a withered old man, covered in furs, his hair white thin and held with a ponytail. Orochimaru kept his dark eyes on the old man, holding him steady as he walked towards him. The two guards on either side of the old man, holding him steady. The old man bowed his head as Orochimaru stood before him. “Your highness, you called for me?” the old voice cracked.

Orochimaru tilted his head slightly, looking over the man. “You said we should go south, and south we have gone. As you can see,” he held up his arm, moving it across the air to show the vast ocean behind him. “We are at the end of our southern travel and still no stone. Do you suggest we start swimming?” His voice came out thick, laced with anger and sarcasm. 

The old man trembled slightly when he looked up to see the angry radiating in Orochimaru’s eyes. “Highness,” the old man’s voice cracked out. “I have only relayed what the rune stones have told me.” He held his hand out, showing the five objects in his weathered hand. “I can do no more.” 

Orochimaru sneered as he looked at the five objects in the old man’s hands. “Well consult them again!” he snapped out. The old man’s hand began to tremble. “Wait,” Orochimaru suddenly said, holding his hand up. “Before we seek the stone, I have another question.” The old man’s fingers closed around the runes. Orochimaru tilted his head slightly. “Am I the son of a king?”

The old man smiled softly and shook his hands together, listening to the sound of the runes bouncing between his cupped hands. He then dropped them to the ground and looked at the objects. Orochimaru looked down at the objects as well. The runes each had a different symbol on them. 

“What do they say?” Orochimaru asked out.

The old man looked up, his eyes tired. “They say yes my lord.” He scooped up the runes again.

“Great!” Orochimaru clapped his hands together. “Let’s ask another!” Orochimaru’s voice was laced with excitement.

The old man began shaking the runes between his palms again.

“Is my favorite colour blue?” Orochimaru asked, blinking his wide eyes at the old man.

The man shook the runes and dropped them once again. The symbols appeared once again on each rune. “Yes!” the old man smiled out before scooping up the runes again.

Orochimaru gave a smile. “Again!” he clapped his hands. The old man nodded his head, relaxing at the site and shaking the runes in his hands once again. “Has excessive begging or pleading ever persuaded me to spare the life of a traitor?” 

The old man shook the runes and dropped them to the ground. No symbols were shown. 

“What does that mean?” Orochimaru asked out sweetly.

“That means no my lord,” the old man spoke as he picked up the runes once more.

“Excellent! One more question, but this time, throw them up before letting them fall.” Orochimaru gave the old man a sweet smile. The old man pinched his lips together in thought before nodded his head in agreement. Shaking the runes in his hand, the old man threw the runes up first. As the runes rose up into the air, Orochimaru kept his eyes on the old man’s. “Do you work for my brother?” Orochimaru’s eyes never left the old man’s face and he could see the fear that struck through the man’s eyes. The runes dropped to the ground, no symbols showed before Orochimaru then thrust a dagger into the old man’s chest.

Orochimaru grabbed the runes from the ground and stepped over the lifeless body. He nodded at his guards who fell into step beside him. “Where to your highness?” One guard asked. Orochimaru stopped and shook the runes in his hand. He whispered into his hand and threw the runes up, then caught them again. Opening up his fingers he grinned. “West, we go west.” 

**_==back in the forest==_ **

Sasuke awoke with a start. His eyes wide and flickering about, wondering where he was. His breath began to settle when he realized he was sitting in the dark forest, tied to a damn tree by a magical rope. He growled lowly, then winced as his leg throbbed out. “Fucking idiot, left me here, tied to a damn tree and…” A snap of twigs in the darkness had him snap his lips shut. His eyes moved about but not seeing anything but blackness. He subconsciously pushed his body against the trunk of the tree. “Naruto?” he whispered out. The snap of twigs again echoed through the darkness? “Who’s there?” his voice whispered out again. “This isn’t funny if it’s you dobe,” Sasuke huffed out, trying to sound tough, but inside his heart was thumping with anxiety. He was hurt and tied to fucking tree! Any predator would most likely see him as easy prey, but  _ be damned if he wouldn’t go down without a fight! _ The snaps broke through the darkness again, right beside him and Sasuke grabbed a stick that was nearby, holding it in his fist close to his body.

A creature came walking out of the darkness and presented itself a few feet away from Sasuke. He breathed out a sigh of relief, seeing that the creature was a majestic unicorn. The unicorn released a small whinny before stepping towards Sasuke and lowering its muzzle. Sasuke ran his fingers up the silky smooth nose, his palm spreading out and rubbed the soft head. “You scared me,” he whispered to the beast with a small chuckle. The unicorn rubbed its nose into Sasuke’s cheek before turning its horn towards the silver chain. A small spark zapped out when the horn touched the silver chain and the chain began to disappear like dust. 

The unicorn fell upon its knees before Sasuke, shaking its head about and snorting. “Thank you,” Sasuke breathed out as he dragged his tired body over to the back of the unicorn. Grasping a handful of the mane, he pulled his body up to straddle the unicorn. Once secure, the unicorn stood and began walking down the path, disappearing into the darkness.

A short time later, Naruto came running down the path. “Sasuke?” He called out quietly but loud enough for someone to hear that may be nearby. “Sasuke?” He called out again. “I’m sure this was the place,” Naruto mumbled as he looked about the tree where he was certain he left Sasuke. “Well shit…” he grumbled to himself and sat beneath the tree. Now what was he going to do? Sasuke must have gotten loose from the enchanted chain somehow and was probably walking towards the village. The village Naruto just came from. Naruto yawned. Well, when Sasuke gets to the village, no doubt he will find an inn and have a sleep. Naruto would catch up for sure. Naruto yawned again and laid his head against the tree, closing his eyes. He tucked the loaf of bread in his sweater and deemed that he would just close his eyes for a few minutes before heading back to the village. 

**_==elsewhere==_ **

Konan smirked at the mirror, seeing the figure of Hinata on the other side. “Be careful how much magic you use sister, it’s beginning to show.” She curled her lip up as she noticed that Hinata’s arms were now showing age spots and her skin was a dull gray. A few crows feet had settled next to her eyes as well.

Hinata’s mouth fell open in shock at what Konan had said. She then rolled her eyes, “one goat and a small enchantment is  _ hardly _ using magic excessively.” She turned and paced in a circle. 

“Well even using the ring will take its toll,” Tayuya piped up from behind Konan.

“You should only use the ring to call us in dire need and use the runes to find the star yourself!” Konan snapped out, sounding authoritative. Hinata gasped in response before grumbling under her breath.

“I did use the runes and they are not making any sense! It says the star should be right here!” She stamped her foot on the dirt road. “And now they are responding in gibberish!” Hinata flailed her arms up, showing her annoyance.

Tayuya pulled out her flute and began to play. Konan watched on as the sands on the floor began to twirl, shift and move about to the tunes. “You must stay where you are,” Tayuya called out as she hopped about the designs around the floor. “The star is heading your way! But...be warned sister. The star is exhausted, drained and barely shines. This will require a delicate hand to ensure that the star is glowing before you cut its heart out!”

Hinata nodded her head and clapped her hand several times, releasing a small giggle. Closing off the communication with her sisters, she turned to the two goats hooked up to the small wagon. Dark clouds swirled over her head as green mist began to rise from the wagon. Hinata threw a smirk at the site and watched as the mist took the wagan, swirled around it, stretching it out until it became a tall wooden sign. The sign had a picture of the two wheeled wagon beneath a simple word: INN. The two goats _ bahhed _ out nervously and stamped their tiny hooved feet when the green mist began to circle their forms. Hinata began to cackle while the green mist began to expand and encircle the area, covering all in a thick cloud.

**_==back in the forest==_ **

_ Naruto….Naruto… _

Naruto snorted in his sleep under the tree, his nose scrunching up slightly. 

_ Naruto please…Sasuke...in danger _

The voice whispered through the blond’s head without waking him. Naruto let out a snore.

_ The unicorn came for Sasuke but they are headed into a trap-- _

_ No star is safe in Uzushiogakure-- _

Naruto’s eyes squinted behind his eyelids, his head nodding slightly in his sleep.

_ The last star that fell over 400 years ago was captured by the same witches that seek Sasuke now… _

_ That star was fooled as the witches took care and pretended to love the star-- _

_ And when the star’s heart was aglow, they took cut the heart from the star and ate it-- _

Naruto’s eyes flew open, his heart thumping widely at the images he had just seen within his dream. He saw a beautiful person, three grinning women, who looked loving and gentle until they held up a giant blade and slashed it down. 

_ Naruto, please save Sasuke-- _

Naruto turned his head, listening to the voice.

_ A coach! A coach is coming, you must get on it! Hurry! Hurry! _

Naruto stumbled to his feet, not wasting a moment as he sprinted into the darkness.

Running several meters down the dirt path, Naruto found the indentations of where wagons would pass. He could hear the heavy pants of horses in the distance and the creaks of a wagon that was being pulled by horses. Bending over and catching his breath, he watched as a small light grew brighter down the road. The wagon had but one hanging lantern on it. 

Stepping forward slightly he waved his arms about. “Oye! Oye! Hold up please!” The coach showed no signs of slowing. Naruto waved some more, jumping up and down slightly, trying to catch the eye of whomever was driving the four horses down the lane! “Hey wait! Pull over please!” 

It was obvious the coach wasn’t stopping, Naruto wasn’t that much of an idiot. As the four horses continued their hard fast pace, he stepped back, giving the moving carriage some room. When it zoomed by, Naruto took off after it, intent on catching up. As luck would have it, he was able to reach out, grab the back handle of the carriage, minding the jerk on his arm as the carriage continued on its course.

“F-fuck,” Naruto hissed out as he pulled himself up on the back of the carriage. The jerk in his arm wasn’t bad, but still it stung like a bitch! He clammered his way to the top of the carriage, he was going to speak to the driver. He may be an illegal passenger, but his morals were strong and he should at least let the--

“You have two seconds to explain what the hell you are doing,” a voice threatened out immediately.

Naruto found himself frozen on the top of the carriage, not willing to move when he felt that familiar prick of a dagger pressed into his throat, the voice coming from behind him. Naruto was no fool. Balancing himself, “please sir, I require a ride, nothing more.” 

“Hmph, Orochimaru, my brother sends a boy to do a man’s job eh,” the voice snarled out. 

“No no no! I don’t know an Orochimaru sir! Honest!” Naruto’s voice blubbered out, not knowing what this man was talking about. “I just needed a lift!” He continued to hold at least one arm up, the other balanced him. “I’m unarmed sir. Please, just let me ride with you.” Naruto looked over his shoulder with his eyes, catching the silver hair ruffling about in the wind. 

The voice let out a snort. “Impossible, I am on a quest of inormance importance.” The dagger was moved away from Naruto’s neck and the sound of it being sheathed.

Naruto felt the dagger move away and breathed out a stuttering breath of relief. He turned slightly, seeing the broad man, silver hair fluttering in the wind. Naruto took in the features of the man. Though he had silver coloured hair of an elderly man, his face showed no sign of old age. Naruto coughed, “all the reason to take me with you sir.” Naruto looked up at the man who narrowed his eyes in response. “You may never know when you could use a second pair of hands right sir?” Naruto beamed a smile and held up his hands, palms up. 

Another snort came from the silver haired man. “Hidan,” he gruffed out, holding out his hand.

“Naruto sir,” Naruto smiled again in response and took the offered hand, giving a firm shake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta babbles: I feel bad for my other story. Don't get me wrong, I still working on it, but its not moving as fast as this new wip is. I guess I can't choose my muse eh? But beta life has picked up a bit, I am happy that is going on to! So I am getting the best of both worlds now. :D
> 
> You can scope me out on twitter or tumblr - inluvwnaruto is my handle
> 
> Oh and I bought myself a Christmas gift already, but don't tell my other half hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata looked at the tall impressive building that was before her. She looked to the men that stood to her side. One was the young boy whom she turned into a goat, the other was an older man with wiry gray hair and beard. The goat now turned into a man.

“Now, this is perfect,” she breathed out with her hands on her hips. She turned to look at the two men. “You,” she pointed her finger at the older man. “Are my husband and you,” she pointed to the young boy. “Are our daughter.” 

The young man’s eyes widened slightly. “B-but miss, I-I c-can’t--” the boy stuttered out from his blush. The elder man tilted his head and looked at the boy.

Hinta smirked and snorted. She pointed her finger at the young boy whose body immediately began to shrink shorter, his hair grew long to wavy light brown hair, his clothes changed to a low cut dress and large breasts quickly popped into the cleavage area of the dress. The rest of his body was a smooth hourglass shape. The boy, or girl, dropped her chin and looked at the ample sized breasts that presented. A sly smile grew on the pink plump lips as hands came up to grasp at them, giving them a squeeze.

“Oh my god, will you stop!” Hinata growled out at the boy, well, girl. She smacked the back of her hands that were on her own breasts. The girl squeaked out, eyes wide in shock. Hinata pinched her lips. “Now, let’s get ready for our guest that will be arriving very soon!” She pushed her way between the two, beckoning the two to follow her to the front door. The pretty girl quickly squeezed her breast again and poked her tongue out at the retreating witches back. 

==/\/\==

Sasuke’s eyes were heavy as he struggled to stay awake on the swaying unicorn’s back. His head kept drooping and it didn’t help the pain from his injured leg that continued to throb so much, his body was exhausted from having to deal with so many emotional issues. Not to mention, there was a light mist of rain falling and it was soaking Sasuke’s clothes, since he had no other means to protect himself from the rain. 

Dim lights were in the distance, Sasuke squinted to see that it looked as if a large house was on the edge of the road. A wooden sign hung high in the air, waving slightly in the night breeze as if offering him a gentle invite. The word flashed in his eyes, INN. The unicorn went directly for the sign and stopped near the front door. Sasuke looked at the sign, then looked to the house, his teeth chattering and as if reading his mind, the unicorn dropped down to its knees so Sasuke could slide off.

The front door opened suddenly and a large breasted woman came running out towards Sasuke. If Sasuke wasn’t so cold and exhausted, he would have sprinted away, but alas, his body was so fatigued, he braced for the worst.

“Oh my lord! My dear child! Come in, come in!” The large breasted brunette woman fussed out. Her eyes took in the soaked clothes and sopping hair sticking to Sasuke’s face. “You must be frozen! Come now,” she gently wrapped an arm around Sasuke’s shoulders, leading him towards the opened door. “We have food and drink, a warm bed and plenty of hot water for a bath. My husband will look after your horse.” Sasuke allowed himself to be led into the house, the feel of the heat from the building pushing against his face was too inviting and he was too exhausted to protest.

She called out to an older man to take care of the horse, who was standing behind a bar. He had a scruffy wiry looking beard and gray hair that stuck out in all directions. Sasuke glanced at the older man, whose face appeared elongated as well.  _ ‘Strange looking human,’ _ he thought to himself. He shook his head briefly before walking slowly up some steps that the brunette woman led him to, appearing to go to a second floor. The scruffy looking elder man shuffled towards the door Sasuke had just come in from.

The big breasted woman led Sasuke to a large bedroom where a large fluffy bed, covered in a poofy blanket that appeared to be fluffed with feathers. The light in the room cast a soft welcoming glow, that had Sasuke’s body wanting to just fall asleep within the pillows. 

“Now, get out of those wet clothes, and put this on,” the brunette woman laid a fuzzy thick robe on the bed. “I’m going down to get your bath started. How do you like your water?” She gave a soft smile. “Warm, hot or boiled like a lobster?” She chuckled lightly at her joke, her wide brown eyes glimmering with glee.

Sasuke shook his head slightly, “I really don’t know.” He moved towards the bed, running his hand over the fabric of the soft robe.

“Alright, I will choose for you. It is just in the next room here, see the door?” She pointed to a door on the other side of the room. “Just come in when you change into your robe, and I’ll help you into the bath. I see you are struggling with your leg,” she gave a nod that pointed to his leg.

Sasuke just stared at the woman, not wanting to acknowledge anything about him. He still had his guard up to the best of exhausted ability. 

“No worries deary.” She gave another smile, “come to the bath when you're ready.” She turned to the door, closing it behind her when she slipped through.

Sasuke slipped into the hot water, his body immediately feeling the relief of the heat seeping through his skin. He kept a small towel over his hips, as he certainly didn’t want this woman seeing his personal area. She didn’t protest at him keeping the towel as he slipped down into the deep tub up to his chin. 

The woman knelt by the tub, furthest away from Sasuke, to give him respectable space. “Now if you look down here,” she pointed to the floor. “There are several soaps and rags for you to wash your hair and body with.” She dipped her arm into the water. “Is it hot enough for you?” she asked innocently as her hand swirled small circles near Sasuke’s toes. 

Sasuke nodded his head and released a hum, while closing his eyes and leaned his head back. Sasuke did not notice the small green colour coming from the woman’s fingers that were deep in the tub.

“Alright then, how’s your leg feeling?” The woman grinned as she felt the power leaving her fingers in the water. She had released a healing spell at Sasuke’s injured leg.

Sasuke hummed out blissfully once more, not once opening his eyes. He was so tired but the heat of the tub was amazing. He could feel his leg feeling better and believed that the hot water was actually doing wonders for him.

“Told you a nice hot bath would help that leg,” the woman hummed out. She kept grinning as she watched Sasuke begin to have a faint glow around his head. “Now I’m going to get you some food prepared before bed. Come down to the main entrance when you are ready.” Her voice was thickenly sweet that she felt herself almost gag at the sound. But when the star hummed in agreement, and continued to emulate a glow, she reminded herself this was worth it. A happy relaxed star was at its highest and strongest power. She stood up, dried her arm and headed out of the small bathroom, closing the door behind her.

The large breasted woman rubbed her hands gleefully as she headed down the stairs.  _ ‘I can’t wait to get that star!’ _

“Hello there! I require service for the night!” a voice bellowed from the downstairs bar. 

Hinata stopped in her tracks, her face dropping into an instant frown as she noticed a tall broad shouldered man with wet silvery hair standing and dripping water onto the hardwood floor. The man was taking off his wet gloves and moving to take off his wet purple cloak. She scowled under breath, “shit.” She did create this Inn on a traveled road, but she never suspected someone would actually come in! She cracked her neck from side to side, pasted a fake smile on her lips and began to descend down the remainder of the stairs. “Good evening sir,” she purred out behind her fake smile.

“Ah, there you are. I require a place for the night. Please have someone help my, umm friend, take my horses to the stable.” Hidan shook his heavy cloak about, getting more water all over the area around him. Hinata just stared at the man, her anger rising in her chest. Hidan looked at the woman with a stern glare. “I would require a bath to help warm me up!” He then leaned to the one side, looking towards the large fire crackling at the other end of the room. “Ah! That’s perfect! If you could have someone actually get these taken care of,” Hidan dropped his cloak and gloves to the floor at Hinata’s feet while walking towards the large steel bathtub that was situated in front of the large fireplace. 

Hinata scowled at the man’s back. She stepped over the wet cloak, following the man to the tub. “Of course sir,” she spoke through clenched teeth, trying her best not to lose her temper. She needed to take care of this  _ issue _ so she could get back to the star. She turned and headed towards the bar, she had an idea.

Hidan stripped himself of his wet clothes, dropping them to the floor, not having any shame in his appearance. He was a prince after all, therefore anyone looking upon his glorious body should be honoured he allowed them a peek. He let out a loud obnoxious groan as he sunk into the hot water. “Heavens this is perfect! Please come take care of my clothing. You there!” he called out to the young woman with light brown hair that was walking across the room. The young woman stopped and looked at Hidan. “You, my clothes, they are here and wet. Take them to be dried!” Hidan spoke in an authoritative tone. He was used to people doing what he says, no questions asked.

Hinata stepped between the young woman and Hidan. “Please sir, my daughter is busy with other things, I will take care of them for you.” She gave him a sweet smile and presented a tray with a large metal goblet. “I brought you something to drink, to help warm your insides.” She gave him a sweet smile.  _ ‘This should kill him instantly, the prick!’ _ Hinata had prepared a killer drink behind the bar that obnoxious men like him should enjoy. 

Hidan gave a smile and moved to take the goblet. He then hesitated, “thank you innkeeper! But, for now just put it down for the moment, I shall enjoy it after I finish with the glorious hot bath!” He gave a grin and faced the other way, grabbing a rag and began to wash around his shoulders.

Hinata scowled lowly. She turned to the young woman who was still standing there watching the two of them. Holding out the tray to the girl, “here take this and see if his  _ friend _ who is caring for the horses will take it.” The young woman nodded and took the tray with the goblet. 

“Oh good plan innkeeper! My friend out there was rather wet and tired as well. He could use a hot drink!” Hidan called out.

“I’ll ask you to keep your voice down sir, there are other guests here,” Hinata spat out. She was getting tired of this loud mouth, she had to find a way to get rid of him! Suddenly she had an idea! She turned to leave the room but called out first, “I’ll be back shortly sir, please enjoy your bath.” She grinned a sly grin as she headed to the room upstairs.

Naruto locked the large black horses into stalls within the barn. His clothes and body were drenched from the rain. Wiping his brow with his hand to get the drops of water off his face, he let out a relieved sigh watching as the horses began to make themselves at home with water and feed. “There you go guys, take care!” Naruto patted the wall and smiled when the horses whinnied in response. He hugged himself, rubbing his hands up and down his wet arms. “Brr, hope that Inn doesn’t cost too much,” he chatted to himself while making his way towards the barn door he had just come in from. 

“Ack!” he yelped out when he came face to face with a light haired woman. Naruto stepped back, his hand clenched to his chest as his heart pounded from the shock of seeing someone with him in the barn. He eyed the young woman. She had long light brown wavy hair, round wide light brown eyes and impressive cleavage. She tilted her head with a questionable look at him. Naruto stood tall and scratched at the back of his neck, giving the girl a large grin. “You scared me there! I didn’t know anyone else was in here! Do you work here?” he asked, noting that she was wearing an apron over her dress. Not to mention she was also holding a tray with a goblet on it. She nodded in response, her eyes not leaving his and her face remaining impassive. 

Naruto chuckled nervously, not sure what to say. The girl was attractive but he wasn’t used to someone so quiet. “Um, did you need something?” He shrugged. The girl thrusted the tray with the drink towards him and gave him a nod. Naruto’s head shrugged back, his blue eyes widened and focused on the goblet. “Oh, for me?” The girl nodded again. “Okay, thanks!” Naruto grasped the goblet and gave her a smile. The girl turned to walk away. “Oh hey, what’s your name?” Naruto called out, the girl stopping and turned to give him a pleasant smile.

“Bernard,” a deep voice escaped the girls soft lips and Naruto choked on his spit. The girl winked and walked away, stepping through the door that led outside the barn. 

Naruto’s jaw hung slack, his eyes wide as he watched the pretty girl leave the barn. “Umm...okay?” he whispered to himself. His brow rose in question, still staring at the door the pretty girl walked through. He looked down at his hand, remembering he had a goblet in his hand. “Oh well, to each their own!” He moved the goblet to his lips.

**BAM! BAM!**

The noise startled Naruto and he looked behind him.

**BAM! BAM!**

Naruto stepped over, as the banging continued, then he heard the cry of a horse behind a large door.  _ ‘Shit! A horse is freaking out!’ _ He slowly made his way closer to the continuous banging noise, knowing that a horse was obviously kicking at the closed door.

A final crash was heard and Naruto stepped back surprised when the large wooden door came crashing down a few feet from in front of him. A large white stallion came barreling through the door straight for him!  _ ‘Holy fu--’ _ Naruto started to say as the white horse pushed its chest into Naruto, causing him to fall backwards. The goblet flew from his hands, landing into the soft straw, just a couple feet from Naruto’s head. 

Naruto rolled over quickly, fearful he would be trampled by hooves when he saw the goblet smoking. Surprised, he stopped rolling and looked at the goblet. He could clearly see where the liquid soaked into the stray bits of straw on the floor and a small puddle. The liquid was evaporating into a fine smoke into the air.  _ ‘What the… poison?!’  _ Naruto’s jaw hung open but he scrambled up backwards away from the goblet when he heard a whinny behind him. The muzzle of the large white stallion pushed gently on Naruto’s shoulder. 

“H-hey,” Naruto looked up at the stallion. “Thanks for that.” He rubbed at the horse's nose, who snorted in response. “What’s going on here? Why would that girl...ummm guy maybe, want to poison me?” Naruto stood up, rubbing at the stallion's thick neck. “Holy shit, you’re a unicorn!” Naruto exclaimed when he noticed the horn. “Were you a prisoner?” The stallion rocked his head. “What are you doing here then? How?” The unicorn began to stamp its hooves on the floor, showing off that it was trying to tell him something. “I can’t speak horse you know,” Naruto chuckled out. “But hey, Hidan could possibly be in danger! I got to warn him!” Naruto ran for the door, the unicorn snorting and whinnying behind him.

==/\/\==

Back inside, Sasuke made his way down the steps to the lower level. He tied his bathrobe tight, walked quietly with his slippers and looked cautiously around the room. His stomach had let him know that he was more hungry than tired, and he came to find the woman who had said she was making him something to eat. 

He heard the mumblings of someone along with splashing as he reached the bottom step. Looking past the tables and chairs, he noticed someone settled in a tub near the large fireplace.

“Oh hello there! Bring me a towel!” the person yelled out to him. 

Sasuke glared at the strange naked man in the tub, stepping closer to him slowly, mainly out of curiosity on who is having a bath in the middle of an eating and drinking area.

The white haired man called out again, with a feral grin, “hey there missy, did you hear me?”

Sasuke grit his teeth in frustration as he stepped closer, showing this man that he was not impressed. The gray haired man’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Oh wow, you are not a girl! Though,” his eyes roamed Sasuke’s body, “you still are a pretty little thing.” He licked his lips, giving Sasuke a sly grin. His eyes fell on Sasuke’s neck. “Hey, come closer, that’s an interesting necklace you have on.” He turned slightly, trying to get a better look. “Come here now. Do you know who I am?” His voice began to sound irritated. 

Sasuke frowned. No way someone would tell him what to do! He brought his hand up to the collar of his robe, pulling it closer to cover his neck.

“Come here now!” Hidan growled out, starting to turn and make his way out of the tub. 

“That’s enough out of you!” Hinata snarled out from behind him.

Sasuke snapped his head to the side to see the large busted woman come barging up to the tub, grab the gray haired man’s head and move her other hand that held a large knife, pulling it across the man’s throat. Sasuke gasped at the site!  _ ‘Did she just?!’ _ Sasuke stumbled back.

Hinata smiled a feral grin as the man fell back into the tub of water, a spew of blood coming from his throat. He garbled out noises as his hands flew up to his neck, trying to stop the flow of blood, his body twitching in panic. 

Sasuke’s eyes widened and he began to panic, realizing that the woman had just slit that man’s throat! He stumbled backwards, hissing as his body ran into tables and chairs.

Hinata stood tall, a satisfied look on her face as she turned to look towards Sasuke. She smirked as she wiped the blood off the large knife. “Now that that idiot loudmouth is out of the way…”

“SASUKE!” 

Sasuke turned to see Naruto barging through the front door, his face looking frantic as his blue eyes focused on him. Sasuke suddenly felt fearful for Naruto, now they were both stuck in a room with a mad woman! “Naruto! Run!” he called out, making his way towards him.

“Sasuke! Hurry! Come with me, we have too--” Naruto held out his hand, beckoning Sasuke towards him.

“STOP!” Hinata called out, her voice shook the walls and light fixtures. She held her arms up and green flames flared out, moving around Naruto and Sasuke, who were trying to make their way to the door. 

Naruto and Sasuke slid to a stop as their way out was suddenly blocked by a wall of green flames, the heat scorching their skin. Naruto shoved Sasuke behind him, holding his arms out to protect him. “Stay behind me. I’ll protect you,” he called out as he glared at the woman.

Hinata walked slowly towards the two, her eyes glowing with power, her hands releasing more flames around them to keep them within her grasp. She pulled the knife up while walking towards the, her eyes focused on Sasuke. “The burning golden heart of a star at peace is so much better than riddled with fear.” Her voice was low and frightening. “But...even so, better than no heart at all!” She wailed out, anger in her voice as she began to charge at Sasuke.

“Sasuke?” Naruto whispered out behind him while he kept his eyes on the green glowing witch coming towards them. “Hold onto me and think of home,” he finished while reaching into his inside pocket.

“What dobe? What do you--” Sasuke stuttered out.

Naruto whipped out the small rinnegan candle in his hand. “Grab hold of me!” he yelled out as he thrust his hand into the fire.

“NOOOO!!” Hinata shrieked out as she lunged towards the two, the knife held high and she brought it down swiftly to hit nothing but air. 

Naruto and Sasuke had disappeared in a flash of light.

Naruto opened his eyes when he felt his clothes getting hit by rain. His eyes tried to adjust to the darkness, he nearly fell over when a flash of lightning flashed so close to his body he could feel the charge. “What the FUCK!” he shrieked out. “SASUKE?!” he called out again.

“IDIOT! What have you done!?” Sasuke yelled out.

Naruto turned to see that Sasuke was behind him, soaked completely from the rain that was drenching both of them. He squinted to take a better look to see that Sasuke was surrounded and standing in what looked like to be a large round fog bank! “Sasuke? What? Where?” Naruto began to look around him. “Holy shit!” he called out, looking about and realizing where they were. “What did you do!?” he screamed out through the noise of the rain and lightning that was going on around them. 

“What the hell do you mean me!? What did you fucking do?!” Sasuke yelled right back, waving his arms at the area around them.

The two were standing within a cloud, high in the sky, surrounded by deep dark gray clouds that were flashing continuously with lightning and pouring rain on them. Thunder cracked now and then through the clouds, causing the pair to yell even louder at each other. 

“I told you to think of HOME!” Naruto yelled out. He was angry now, for not being where he wanted to be, soaking wet and having NO idea how to get out of this predicament!

“Think of home you said!” Sasuke yelled. “Great plan moron! You thought of home and I thought of my home and where the hell are we now?! STUCK halfway between the two! IDIOT!” Sasuke was fuming through the pouring rain, not even hearing the noise of the thunderstorm around him. He could NOT believe how he got stuck with a moron like this!

“What the hell did you think of your home for baka!!?” Naruto shouted right back. 

“The fuck! You only said think of HOME!” Sasuke growled out, ready to take a punch at the blond, his eyes flashing red. “If you wanted me to think of your home, you should have said so  **_DOBE_ ** !” 

“Some crazy lady was coming at you, wanting to cut your heart out, and you wanted me  **_to be more specific!?_ ** **”** Naruto spat out, his eyes glaring at the black haired man. “Perhaps you wanted written directions then? Or maybe a diagram!” Naruto pushed at Sasuke’s shoulder, very much pissed off. He was soaking wet, cold, stuck in the sky while lightning flashed all around with a stuck up asshole for company!

“Oh no you didn’t!” Sasuke growled out as he lunged at the blond, giving a war cry as he tackled the big oaf down. 

“Argh! Asshole!” Naruto called out as he was forcefully shoved down. 

Their movements were halted when a heavy weight fell upon them both and secured them immediately. “What the hell!?” Naruto yelled out. He tried to get his arms free, only to find them tight against him. He could feel Sasuke struggling against him as well, their fist fight no longer their main interest. Both men grunted and groaned out when they felt their bodies being lifted away from their cloud and pulled into a direction through the darkness.

Naruto groaned out in pain as he felt his back hit something hard and Sasuke fall against his chest. The wind was blown out of him as he struggled to turn and figure out what the hell was happening. He heard cracking and the sounds of machines running when he and Sasuke were suddenly flipped about and fell together onto a wooden wet floor. He looked to the side to see Sasuke struggling to push up onto his arms and legs before realizing they were on something solid. 

“Well well, looks like we caught ourselves a bonus men!” A thick rough voice called out through the heavy rain followed by a barrage of deep throated woots and calls. 

Naruto blinked through the rain to see flashes of lightning still going off, reflecting on the surface he and Sasuke were currently laid out upon. Where were they? Still in the sky? Who and what was out there? He blindly reached beside him, grasping Sasuke’s arm and pulling him closer to him. 

“Might be a couple of lightning marshalls!” another gruff voice called out.

“Don’t look like marshalls to me,” a new voice called out with heavy steps. 

“But captain, why else would anyone be out here in the middle of this storm?” 

The steps stopped, close to Naruto’s face and he could see thick legs covered in a protective long rain jacket. His body was shaking from the cold and now adrenaline from the situation he was in, as he tried to lift his head to see who was attached to the legs. 

“Well, let me think,” the voice from the legs grumbled out. “Maybe for the same fucking reason we are here?!” The voice shook with authority and irritation. 

Naruto swore he heard several squeaks of surprise around him. He glanced up the best he could only to find that the voice of the legs had moved closer to him and knelt down. His blue eyes squinted up, trying to blink through the rain to see the person that was currently kneeling before him. A covered fist pushed up on his chin, forcing his neck to bend up in the most uncomfortable way. Naruto couldn’t help but whimper out from the pain. His eyes focused on a shadowed face under a large rain hat. Rivers of water fell off the brim of that rain hat, making it difficult for Naruto to see the face.

“Now then,  **Who. Are. You** ?” A growling voice vibrated out from under the large brimmed rain hat. Naruto’s teeth chattered uncontrollably and his body screamed in pain from the cold, adrenalin and awkward position he was currently in. The fist pushed up on his chin again and Naruto whimpered again from the pain. An angry growl and huff was heard as Naruto’s face was pushed hard to the side when the fist released him. His body fell hard onto the wooden floor, Naruto clenching his teeth together to keep from crying out. 

“Well then, let’s see if a night in our lovely brigs will loosen those lips!” the voice hollered out with a deep chuckle. Several woots and calls were heard around them while Naruto and Sasuke were dragged somewhere into the depths of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired, that I really don't have much to say. 
> 
> So I'll leave the commentary up to the readers this time :D


	4. Come sail away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work, the blizzard and fatigue has all caught up with me this past week, thus, I was super duper way tired to work on this chap, but with a little help from a bird on my shoulder always sings me a song that helps.
> 
> Beta says: well, thanks to those who still want me to beta for them, I totally still love love love doing it. Hugs for you all :)

Darkness was what greeted Naruto’s eyes when found himself laying on a chilled wooden floor. Thunder rolled and vibrated through the floor. “Sasuke? Sasuke?” he whispered out through clenched teeth. He must have blacked out when they dragged him into this dark room. He knew he was alone, but it was so dark, he didn’t know what was around them. He wiggled his arms that were currently tied tight behind him, testing the resistance. A stopped when a moan and a hiss reached his ears.

“The fuck dobe,” the voice groaned out through the darkness.

Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief, lifting his head from the floor, looking around through the blackness. “Sasuke? Where are you?” A flash of lightning briefly shone into the small room, and Naruto could see the outline of Sasuke near him.

“Well currently, I’m stuck on a cold damp wooden floor, tied up, soaking wet, freezing my ass off and stuck in a pitch black room with a moron!” Sasuke hissed out throughout the darkness.

Naruto thunked his head back onto the floor, swallowing deeply hearing Sasuke’s voice. He was relieved to hear Sasuke’s voice but the realization of their predicament was now making itself known.  _ How could he have been so stupid?! How did he get them in this situation? How was he going to get them out? _ He squeezed his eyes shut, the guilt rushing through him.

“They're going to kill us aren’t they?” Sasuke’s whispered voice broke through the darkness before another flash of lightning.

Naruto could hear Sasuke’s slight movements in the darkness. Biting his lower lip, he inhaled quickly before breathing out, “I-I don’t know.” He felt like a failure, a useless individual that couldn’t get anything right, everything he tried to succeed at came crashing down somehow, and he continued to wallow in his misery. He heard a snort. “S-Sas?” Naruto tilted his head in the darkness, hearing nothing but thunder rumbling outside.

“Just thought of something funny,” he snorted out quietly. After a few moments, he continued on. “I used to watch people all the time, you know, from up there. Watched their adventures, their challenges, failures...and…” Sasuke’s voice faded out.

“And what?” Naruto whispered out. He rolled over the best he could, closer to Sasuke’s voice. He heard a tired sigh.

“I envied people at times. Can you believe it?” He scoffed out, sounding disgusted with the words. 

“Ever hear the phrase,  _ be careful what you wish for _ ?” Naruto responded, feeling a little put out, since he was in his own spiral of depression. Another flash of lightning with a roll of thunder seemed to add the perfect touch to his feelings.

“What? So ending up with my heart cut out, that’ll serve me right then?! Teach me a lesson?” Sasuke growled out. 

“N-No! I didn’t mean it like that!” Naruto sputtered out quickly. When he didn’t hear a response, he continued. “Look, Sasuke, I admire that you-you were dreaming, or wishing…” he sighed out. “Like, who would have thought, a shop boy like me…” Naruto rolled over slightly in the darkness, his eyes trying to focus on anything but still there was nothing. His eyes moved to where he thought Sasuke was laying. “I never imagined an adventure like this, just so I could get what I wished for.” He thought about his promise to Sakura. “R-really… I honestly thought I was just looking for a lump of celestial rock, to take home and that would be it.” Naruto bit his bottom lip, holding back the quiver in his lip, trying not to think of his failure so far.

“And then you got me instead,” Sasuke’s voice whispered through the darkness, sounding defeated. Naruto didn’t say anything in response. Sasuke inhaled a shaky breath, “if there is one thing I have learned in all the years that I have been watching the earth below is that people are not always what they seem.” Sasuke adjusted his body slightly, trying to find some comfort in his binds that held his hands behind his back. The soaked bathrobe was of no comfort, wet and cold against his skin. He struggled to hold back his shivers. “You are no shop boy Naruto, but a boy that works in a shop at the moment.” 

Naruto frowned slightly, knowing that really he wasn’t even working at a shop, but said nothing. Wallowing in his misery at the moment wasn’t going to help anything.

“--but you saved my life...so-so thank you,” Sasuke breathed out.

Naruto smiled sadly in the darkness. “Your welcome,” he whispered out, being the gentleman that he was. He didn’t know what else to say, feeling helpless with no hope blooming on what their next move would be. Rolls of thunder continued to echo through the sky.

“Tell me about Sakura,” Sasuke spoke out after several minutes of silence.

Naruto quirked his head at the sudden question. He bit his bottom lip, “well, she...there really isn’t anything to tell you.” 

“Hn, well, I guess not.” Sasuke breathed out. “I do know, from all the years of watching, the little I know about love, is that it--it is unconditional. It’s certainly not something you can buy.” 

Naruto’s eyes widened at the statement. He adjusted himself to turn his head more to Sasuke’s voice. “Hang on now. This wasn’t about me buying her love.” He heard a snort in the darkness. “This was a way for me to prove how I felt for her!”

“And what is she doing to prove how she feels about you?” Sasuke retaliated. 

“Well…” Naruto furrowed his brows.  _ What has Sakura done?  _ He shook his head. “Look, you’ll understand when you meet her, alright?” Naruto sounded certain. “Provided we don’t get murdered by pirates first,” he then mumbled out.

“Huh,” Sasuke snorted out. “Murdered by pirates, heart torn out and eaten, meeting Sakura” he mentioned under his breath. “I can’t quite decide which one sounds like more fun,” he chuckled out, his voice thick with sarcasm. 

==intermission==

Orochimaru slid off his horse, his feet raising dust on the dirt road below. He tossed the reins over the horse's neck, the horse well trained to stand and wait for his master. The other members of his crew halted their horses near Orochimaru’s. 

“Well, well, well. What have we here?” Orochimaru asked out loud, his voice filled with mirth. He walked towards a lone tub that stood at the crossroads, in the middle of nowhere. Orochimaru knelt down beside the tub, looking carefully at the body that was still inside the water. “Looks like you have come to your end brother,” Orochimaru snorted out.

“Your highness, it’s--it’s…” a guard stepped up beside Orochimaru.

“Yes, I’m aware it is my brother Hidan,” Orochimaru spat out at the guard. He stepped back and spun around quickly. “Do you know what this means? I’m king! I am the last! I’m KING!” Orochimaru bellowed out, clapping his hands together. 

“B-but your highness,” the guard stuttered out.

“What is it!” Orochimaru snarled out, turning to glare at the guard. 

The guard looked on fearful before lowering his head, his hands wringing together nervously. “T-the stone sir…” 

“Shit! Fucking right…” Orochimaru grumbled out, slapping his hands together. “Now where is my stone…” He looked over at the body of his brother, sitting lifelessly in the tub of stained water.

“Beggin’ your pardon highness, b-but you brother didn’t have it on him?” the guard stuttered out again. 

Orochimaru glared at the guard. “Why don’t you go find out!” 

The guard swallowed the lump in his throat, turning towards the dead man in the tub. Not disobeying his lord, he shoved his sleeve up and began fishing in the water where Hidan lay. After a few minutes, with Orochimaru watching him closely, the guard stood and bowed. “No stone your highness.” 

Orochimaru growled loudly, turning away from his dead brother in the tub, and stomping back to his horse. “Where the fuck is my stone,” he grumbled but then noticed movement a few meters away. “You!” he shouted out and turned to the boy that was standing near a small carriage and a goat. 

The boy squeaked and fell to his knees, hiding his face. Orochimaru grabbed the boy by his collar, hoisting him off the ground to face him, his toes barely scraping the dirt below. “ _ You! _ Where is my stone!” His eyes glared hard at the small boy, his teeth clenched tight as he hissed out.

The boy hiccuped in fear. He swallowed thickly, “y-your brother. He--he spoke of a stone,” he squeaked out. 

“What of it! Spill it!” Orochimaru shook the boy as he growled in his face. “What of my  **_stone!_ ** ”

The boy trembled. “There was someone else. He-he had the stone, a-around his neck.”

“Who? Who was it!” 

“I-I don’t know. The trap, the witch, the whole trap was for him.”

“Witch? What witch? Who is she?” Orochimaru released the boy’s shirt. His mind was full of thoughts on this new information.

“T-this witch, pray you never meet her. She took your brother’s carriage.” The boy shivered. “S-she turned me into a goat! A goat sir! It was horrible!” The boy sobbed out, his eyes wet and wide at Orochimaru.

“This witch? She wanted my stone?” Orochimaru questioned, not caring about the boy’s sudden outburst of trauma.

He shook his head quickly. “N-no, she wanted the one who wore it. She wanted his heart.” Orochimaru looked upon him confused. “She said he was a star and she wanted to cut his heart out and…”

“Eat it?” Orochimaru finished.

The boy shook his head in agreement.

Orochimaru’s lips began to lift into a feral grin, his eyes glinting with excitement. He had read about what powers a star processes in his days, and had always wished to find one. He then began to laugh loudly, his head falling back before he stood tall and grasped the boy’s shoulders. “Mu-ha-ha-ha! Glorious! Do you have any idea what this means!?” Orochimaru had a huge grin on his face as he looked at the now terrified boy locked in his grip. “Everlasting life! King forever!” Orochimaru turned the boy towards the group of horses. “You, my little idiot lad, are coming with us!” The boy squeaked out as Orochimaru dragged him towards the horses.

==intermission==

“Ask again for fucks sakes!” Hinata screamed at the holographic figures before her in the carriage. “It doesn’t make sense!”

Konan folded her arms and growled at Hinata through the image. “We have asked, and the answer is still the same you bitch,” she snarled out. 

“How can he be airborne? Did he grow wings?” Hinata spat out.

“You’re such a stubborn witch, you know that?” Tayuya called out from behind Konan. “We have his direction at least, you can follow from the ground.”

“Inform me immediately when his feet are back on the ground! He can’t stay up there forever. Do you understand?” She grumbled as she dropped her chin on her knuckles, looking out of the windows of the carriage she had taken.

“Tsk, watch your tongue sister,” Konan spat out. “After all, it was you that had lost him, not us.” She gave Hinata a smug look.

“Lost him and you broke the knife!” Tayuya screamed out again from behind Konan.

“Hey! That wasn’t my fault he wasn’t under it when I made my move!” Hinata snapped back, her eyes glaring at the two see through figures hovering in the carriage. So enraged and shocked that the star had managed to escape, she dropped the special knife and it shattered on the floor.

“Well la de dah, what you gonna do now if you catch him hmm?” Tayuya taunted at her.

Hinata pinched her lips together, her brows furrowing slightly in thought. 

“Perhaps you should return now and one of us will set out in your place,” Tayuya smirked out.

“Don’t be absurd! I’ll bring him home and deal with him there,” she curled her lips up in an evil smile.

“Well, good timing here sister,” Konan came back into the transmission, pushing Tayuya out of the way. “I have found where he is.” Her smirk was full of confidence when Hinata looked surprised. “He’s on a sky vessel, heading north to a port town.” Hinata grinned at the new information. “But you are no longer the only one seeking the star. There is someone following you!” Konan frowned as she looked down at her feet, reading a large globe.

“Another witch? Warlock?” Hinata asked.

“A prince! And he’s catching up, so get a move on!” 

Hinata growled out and snapped her fingers, the visions of her sisters vanishing. Snapping her arm forward, she yelled out at the horses to move faster. She clenched her teeth as she sat back in the carriage’s seat, watching the scenery zoom by.

==x00x00x00x00x00x==

“So this is part where you tell me who you are and why you are up here,” a deep hoarse voice growled out. The burly man took heavy long steps around Naruto and Sasuke who were sitting up, back to back on the wooden floor. Sunlight streamed through the small windows that lined the walls, and Naruto could see that he and Sasuke were in some type of small storage room. The man leaned over so his face was directly into Naruto’s vision. “Or I will start breaking fingers, one by one, just like the little twigs they are.” 

Naruto could not suppress the fear he felt, when pitch black pupils focused on his own. The man had a thick neck, his face was square with a strong jaw, with shadows that seemed to highlight just how huge this man was! His thick short black hair was held away from his face by a black bandana, only adding to the total bad ass look. For what Naruto could see, it was working.

“P-please sir, my name is N-Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my--my partner Sasuke,” Naruto pleaded out. A large toothy grin played upon the large man’s face. Naruto could swear that his teeth look pointed, like a shark. And he wondered if his skin was supposed to look blue?

A deep husky laugh erupted through the air as the man threw his head back, hands on his hips while his shoulders shook. “A pretty thing like that! With you?!” He laughed again. “Such a pretty little thing like him is far too precious to be with just one man! It’s share and share alike aboard my vessel little boy!” His voice loud and boisterous and a chorus of woots and calls seeped through the walls and floor boards.

Naruto threw a glare at the man. “Don’t you fucking dare  _ even think  _ of touching him,” he snarled out between clenched teeth.

The man snorted out while crossing his arms. He gave a large smirk towards Naruto. “Listen here, you may think you’re showing a little spirit for your  _ pretty partner _ , but if you talk back to me again, I’ll feed your tongue to the fish you impertinent little goldfish!” He snarled out loudly and again woots and calls were heard coming through the walls. 

Sasuke growled quietly, trying to quietly loosen the ropes around his wrists and legs. The longer Naruto could keep the man busy, the better chance he may have getting free of them somehow!

“Sir?” Naruto snapped out quickly at the growling man before him. 

The man snorted out and nodded. “That’s better, but still interrupting! Tsk tsk.” He waggled his finger at Naruto’s nose. “Let’s see now,” he tapped his finger on his chin and started to walk around Naruto and Sasuke again. His footsteps clomped heavily on the wooden floor, causing the floor to squeak while he made his round. “A hanging’s always good for morale! Or maybe, just maybe, we’ll watch you dance a gallows jig!” He turned with another grin on his face, looking at Naruto’s wide blue eyes. 

Naruto watched as the estranged man before him and the fear continued to build within him. Thoughts of what would be done to Sasuke, before, during or after his death plagued him. How would he save them now? He had to do something!

Large hands landed on Naruto’s shoulders, breaking him of the thoughts he was currently lost in. Those crazed black eyes were looking directly through him, a thick tongue was licking blue tinged lips.

“Or perhaps...I’ll just tip you over the side and be done with yee! It’s a long way down, with lots of time to reminisce about your pitiful short lives!” The man hollered out, spittle flying out when he laughed and shook Naruto’s shoulders.

“Please, sir, w-we are just trying to make our way home,” Naruto stammered out quietly, his tied hands grabbing Sasuke’s, who’s tied hands were near his. “To a place, the Hidden Leaf Village...have you heard of it?” He looked up, somewhat hopeful.

“What did you say!?” the man bellowed out, his one eye getting large as he focused on Naruto.

“I said we are trying to get back home, the Hidden Leaf.” Naruto tried explaining again, his hands still squeezing Sasuke’s.

“That’s one lie to many you little shit!” the deep voice hollered out and he smacked Naruto upside the head, causing the blond head to jerk to the side.

“W-what?” Naruto hissed out between his clenched teeth from the sting of the slap. 

“Shut up!” the man screamed out this time, his voice vibrating through the walls.

Outside the closed door where Naruto and Sasuke sat tied, a small group of men gathered, their ears huddled close to the door. “What’s happening?” a thin long haired blond came tiptoeing behind the small group.

“Shh!” A red haired hissed out at the blond. “Just listen!” he harshly whispered out, putting his ear close to the door again.

_ “Thought you could wander into my territory  _ **_did you!?_ ** _ ”  _ The voice from behind the door vibrated the wood.

“Ohhh captain’s getting  _ that way! _ ” the long haired blond singsonged out quietly, listening to his captain behind the door interrogating their prisoners.

_ “And I  _ **_bet_ ** _ , you thought you two could get away with it  _ **_huh!?_ ** _ And live to tell the tale?!”  _ The captain's voice continued to bellow through the room.

“Oh my god, do you think--do you think he’s gonna?” the red haired whispered out in excitement, his light brown eyes wide with curiosity.

_“Big mistake Mr.Uzumaki! The_ ** _last one_** _you’ll ever make!”_ The voice growled and snapped out, with crashes and thuds of things being tossed about was heard along with it.

_ “W-Wait! P-please sir! UUmmph!”  _ Naruto’s voice called out laced with fear.

_ “ _ It’s happening! To the deck! Hurry!  _ Go go go _ !” hissed out the man with orange hair and piercings, who slapped at the other’s shoulders and backs, pushing them towards the stairs that led to the ships deck. All the men pushed at each other, hurrying as quickly and quietly as they could up the steps to the top deck. The small group ran to the railing, looking down, peering through the clouds that were just beneath the sailing ship and the earth far below peeked up through the breaks in the clouds. 

“Look! There!” the long haired blond whispered out, pointing below. The crew looked over to see thick black hair, broad shoulders and the jacket of their captains back. He was looking down and the crew could see the body of a smaller man, flailing about as he quickly fell between the puff of clouds, to the earth far below. 

“Aw man, we missed the best part,” pouted the long haired blond, he flipped his locks behind his shoulder. “Well, at least we got to see him flailing about though,” he snickered.

“ **GET BACK TO WORK!** ” the captain's deep shout came from below. The crew eep’d as they saw their captain, glaring up at them through the small window from the storage room, where he had just thrown the prisoner overboard.

“You heard the captain, get moving!” the orange haired pierced man yelled. The crew scrambled about, not wanting to get on the bad side of their captain.

“Aw man, I always miss the best part!” the long haired blond whined.

“Shut it Deidara and get to work! You heard the captain!” 

“Aw Yahiko, you’re no fun!” Deidara poked his tongue out at the man before turning around, flipping his hair over his shoulder dramatically. 

Yahiko folded his arms across his chest, frowning at the blond who sauntered away. 

“What do you think he will do with the other one sir?” a whisper came from behind him. 

Yahiko smirked before turning towards Jugo, one of the deck hands. Yahiko looked up into gentle orange eyes. “You worried about something  _ swab? _ ” He glared up at the giant, who stood a good six inches taller and surpassed Yahiko in muscle mass two fold. “What the captain decides to do with the prisoners you will not question!  _ Got it!? _ ” he growled out, clenching his teeth together while glaring up Jugo.

Jugo just raised a brow before shrugging his shoulders and turned to walk away. Yahiko snorted out, “yah, get back to work  _ swab!”  _ He shook his fist at the retreating back. 

“Oi sir, go easy on ‘em, he means no harm you know that,” a crew member who was scrubbing the deck floor called out.

“Shut it before I throw you over for treason Suigetsu!” Yahiko spat out at the white haired crew. 

“Bah, you cranky ass,” Suigetsu mumbled out as he continued to scrub at the planks.

“Asshole! You’re mad! Unhand me!” A new voice growled out. All the crew members stopped what they were doing and looked towards the voice. “You murderous filth!” the voice spit out again, dripping with anger and disgust.

The crew members' eyes widened when the captain pulled through the cabin door a beautiful black haired, milky skinned young man donned in a bathrobe. The captain had a grip on the back of the bathrobe and had a huge smirk on his face as the beautiful man stumbled onto the deck.

“Come on now, get up! Get up there!” the captain yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke tripped over the bathrobe as he struggled to get onto his feet. 

“Fucking murderer. Keep your hands to yourself!” Sasuke snarled out as he attempted to pull himself free from the large man’s grip. 

The man only tightened his grip harder and grabbed Sasuke around his waist with his large arm, pulling Sasuke into his chest. He rested his chin and Sasuke’s head and gave all the men a knowing look. “Now now kitten...save the feistiness for the bedroom!” he purred out in the raven’s ear, squeezing Sasuke harder and the men whooped and cheered. 

“Captain! Captain!” Deidara called out, waving wildly and jumping up and down to get the captains attention. 

The captain growled out, his dark eyes glaring at the blond. “What Deidara? I’m busy!” With that he nuzzled into Sasuke’s neck, releasing a deep chuckle while dragging one of his large hands over Sasuke’s chest. 

Sasuke struggled in the captain's grip, but it was obvious he could not break free of the man who was much larger in size and strength than Sasuke. He gave him an icy glare with a growl instead. “Filthy murderer. Don’t even think you can get away with this,” his voice snarled out at the captain.

“Captain un, can we have a taste too?” Deidara purred out while his light blue eyes trailed down the dark haired beauty’s form. 

The captain snapped out what sounded like a bark before he stepped across the deck, dragging Sasuke with him. He wrapped both arms around Sasuke’s waist, squeezing him tight and began to pull him to the other side of the deck, where the cabin’s quarters were. “I’m going to my cabin!” He barked out, while glaring at all the deck hands, pulling a struggling Sasuke with him.. “Mark my words,  **_anyone_ ** who disturbs me for the next few hours will get the same  **treatment!** ” 

The crew members all hollered out a  _ ‘yes captain’ _ and went about their duties. The captain's dark eyes peered at them before hoisting up Sasuke off the floor and dragged him through the captain’s door. “Come now kitten, let’s see if I can’t make you purr and put away your claws!” he gruffed out loudly.

“ **You’re mad** ! Release me!” Sasuke grunted out and kicked out. The loud slamming of the door was the last thing the crew members heard of their captain.

The captain pulled Sasuke through another door, which was the captain’s personal space. On the far wall were three large windows with thin sparkling white sheer drapes covering them. They sparkled when the light shone through them. A dinner table with two chairs was in one area, a large bed with tasteful beddings that matched the decor of the room.

“So, that went well I thought,” the captain chuckled when he closed the door behind him and Sasuke. Sasuke stood straight and smoothed out his bathrobe before giving the captain a glare in response. He took a protective stance, ready to fight for his life if he had to, no matter how big this guy was.

“Sasuke!” 

Sasuke turned on his heel and was immediately enveloped by a warm body and blond hair. “Naruto?! B-but, wha--?” Sasuke blubbered out, finding words were difficult to form.

“Oh my god Sasuke, I’m so glad you’re okay!” Naruto called out into Sasuke’s hair as he squeezed him in the hug. “I’m so sorry.”

“Ehem. Hate to break up the tearful reunion, but we have some work to do!” Blue and black eyes turned to see the captain, grinning at them with his hands on his hips. 

“B-but how--I saw you being--heard you struggle--?” Sasuke asked when Naruto pulled back finally, but still had his hands on Sasuke’s shoulders. Sasuke just tilted his head at Naruto, to the captain, then back to Naruto again.

“I’m sorry you had to think that I was being thrown over.” Naruto gave him an apologetic frown. “But he had to make it believable, so he made sure you couldn’t see clearly.” Blue eyes glanced at the large man. “But he used a mannequin Sasuke!” Naruto exclaimed, shaking Sasuke slightly as he gripped his shoulders. “I quickly took off my clothes while making noises and then hid in the shadows while he continued to make a ruckus! And then you thought, well you know, when he took you to bring you here...so well, we are safe!”

Sasuke blinked at Naruto before shaking his head. He had believed that he was useless when the captain shoved him over when grabbing for Naruto and a pile of old burlap bags fell all over him, thankfully they were empty. But being tied, trying to get out from what seemed like a mountain of sacks was easier said than done! He looked down the blond’s body. _ ‘Well I guess that would explain why Naruto was in nothing but his underwear _ ,’ he thought to himself. He then turned his head to the captain. “I can’t believe the crew would fall for a stunt like that!” 

“Works every time!” the captain responded with mirth in his voice and gave a wink to Sasuke.

“Where the hell would you get a mannequin from?” Sasuke snapped out. “Wait...never mind, I don’t need to know.” Sasuke shook his head again, bringing his fingers to his temples. This adventure was getting weirder every moment it seemed. 

“As much as I enjoy the view,” the captain spoke up, breaking Sasuke’s thoughts. “I do believe a change of attire is required!” The captain eyed Naruto’s half naked body appreciatively, a large grin on his lips.

Sasuke looked again towards Naruto. True, the blond stood there in nothing but his underwear, but Sasuke’s mind suddenly caught up and he felt his face heat up. His eyes took in the very naked chest and he realized that he really did appreciate the site. Naruto definitely took care of himself. His chest had firm lines that highlighted the well defined muscles that looked amazing with his light cinnamon coloured skin. Sasuke’s eyes followed the muscled lines around rose coloured nipples, down to Naruto’s perfect circular navel and over to the muscled lines that made a V, disappearing into the dark coloured underwear. He couldn’t stop his eyes as they fell upon the obvious package the blond sported.  _ That seriously couldn’t be all of him?  _ Sasuke’s eyes focused on the package as his mind now brought forth sultry naughty images that included an oiled up blond and a bowl of cherry tomatoes. 

“Yes, I see you agree with me,” the deep voice teased behind Sasuke. 

Realizing his predicament, Sasuke quickly turned his head quickly away from Naruto, his hair dropping to hide his heated cheeks. “Asshole…” he mumbled at the captain. 

“Umm...Sasuke? Are you--” Naruto called out with concern. He didn’t understand Sasuke’s current demere. 

A loud slap had both Sasuke and Naruto jump from the noise and a hearty chuckle burst from the burly man’s lips. “Aren’t you two just adorable!” Thick black hair shook as the man laughed boisterously and rubbed his hands together. “Come on now Mr. Uzumaki, let’s get you and your partner fitted!” He wrapped an arm around Naruto’s shoulder and pulled him to the large closet doors on the far side of the room.

“Rude that you know his name and you haven’t introduced yourself,” Sasuke grumbled, watching the large man drag Naruto.

“Oh how right you are little kitten!” the man winked over his shoulder, while opening up the two large wardrobe doors. “I am Captain Kisame! Pleasure!” He stepped back, arms splayed out and the two doors opened wide. “Welcome! To my playhouse!” He turned and bowed to Naruto and Sasuke, one arm still held out and pointing to the entrance.

Naruto’s jaw fell open when the sunlight from the large windows flooded the inside of the wardrobe. This was no ordinary wardrobe, it was a whole nother room inside, with full length mirrors on the far back wall and either side of the wardrobed room were dozens upon dozens of clothes. Suit jackets, shirts, slacks, shoes, dresses, and the list went on. Naruto walked slowly into the room, his blue eyes wide taking in the site. 

Sasuke stepped hesitantly behind him, his deep eyes flickering between the lined clothes of two levels. Below the racks of clothing were shoes of all styles and colours, tucked beneath the hangers. 

Kisame strode in, his eyes looking this way and that. “Ah hah! I think I have it!” he exclaimed loudly and happily. He clapped his hands together like a child several times before moving a large stack of clothes to the side, the sounds of hangers scrapping across the beam echoing in the room. “Yes! Yes! This is perfect for you Naruto!” Kisame pulled out a hanger that held a cream coloured white sport coat with black trim. “Oh oh!” his voice trilled out happily again. “And this shirt! Yes! It will work wonderfully! And I do have the matching pants!!” Kisame suddenly twirled in a circle, his light laughter leaving his lips, the clothing in his hands fluttering around him. 

Sasuke stepped back and eyed the large captain who was now skipping in a circle, head tilted back with his arms held up letting out small giggles.  _ ‘Uhh…okay?’ _ Watching this huge muscled intimidating man suddenly prancing about like an excited girl with a crush was unforeseen, not disliked, but just sudden. This was the best way that Sasuke could explain it to himself. 

Kisame came to a stop and practically pranced towards Naruto with his eyes sparkling wide and beaming a smile. “Naruto! These will be  _ perfect  _ for your physique! Come now! Go-go-go put them on! Change area is just over there! Snap snap!” He pushed the clothes into Naruto’s arms and pointed to a small partitioning wall that had beautiful silk pictures of sakura tree blossoms. “You’re going to look  _ fabulous my boy! _ ” Kisame beamed with excitement, clasping his hands together and shrugging his shoulders, his eyes in awe as he watched Naruto shuffle to the partitioning wall.

Kisame then quickly turned around once Naruto stepped behind the delicate decorated wall. “Now you little kitten,” Kisame called out, pinching his lips into a small smile. He stepped gracefully towards Sasuke and reached up with his two fingers to lift up Sasuke’s chin slightly, his other hand placed on his jutted out hip.

Sasuke scowled at the man and pulled his face away from Kisame’s fingers. “My  _ name is not kitten! _ ” He clenched his fists at his sides and took a step back.

Kisame chuckled slightly, his fingers covering his lips as his shoulders shook slightly from his giggles. “Oh my heavens! Of course you are!” He stepped forward grabbing Sasuke’s cheeks with each hand and pinching them slightly. “You are just so cute! Just like a widdle kitten getting all hissy!” Kisame’s lips puckered out as he made kissy noises at Sasuke’s face.

Sasuke slapped Kisame’s hands off his face and rubbed his cheeks. They were blushing bright red now due to the assault. “It’s Sasuke, get it right!” he grumbled out.

“Of course! Little Sashay! Such a cute wonderful name for a cute kitten! Little Sashay Sashay Sashay!” Kisame sing songed out the name.

“It’s  **Sas-kay!** Idiot!” Sasuke snapped at the man who was now hugging himself and singing out a horrible translation of his name.

Kisame stopped giggling and had a sudden look of seriousness. His eyes focused hard on Sasuke. “Now Sashay daw-ling, this over here, I believe will look  _ marvelous  _ on you. Come now, come with me.” Kisame flipped his one hand loosely, indicating he wanted Sasuke to grab it. 

Sasuke’s eyes widened even more at the gesture.  _ ‘Flamboyant overload…’ _

Growing impatient, Kisame just huffed out an exasperated breath and grasped Sasuke’s shoulders, turning him around and nudging him towards the row of clothing. “Oh for _ goodness sakessss!...jeez  _ mister fussy pants,” Kisame breathed out, sounding greatly annoyed at Sasuke’s behavior. “Take a look at these.” Kisame slid some of the hanging clothes to the side and pulled out a pair of slacks on a hanger.

“Oh no, I’m good thanks,” Sasuke shook his head firmly with a frown.

Kisame exhaled loudly when he rolled his eyes and then dropped his shoulders. Pinching his lips, he looked steadily at Sasuke. “Listen  _ honey _ . You are in,” Kisame flicked his pointer finger at Sasuke, “a bathrobe for heaven sakes!” Kisame tsked while shaking his head “Hmm?” 

Sasuke blinked rapidly and looked down. It never even crossed his mind what he was wearing while escaping an estranged woman who wanted to eat his heart! Then ending up in the sky god knows where, getting drenched by rain, nearly struck by lightning then roped and captured by pirates! Embarrassment rose suddenly but he held firm his grip and frowned at the man.

“Now, these pants with this shirt will look  _ fab-you-less _ babycakes!” Kisame grabbed Sasuke’s hand and pulled him out of the wardrobe. “You can go in there,” Kisame pointed towards another door. “And change up! Hurry now, scoot!” Kisame tapped Saskue’s shoulders to urge him to move along. Sasuke glanced at the captain, giving him a raised brow before heading to the other room.

“Err...captain?” Naruto spoke up as he stepped out from behind the folding wall. 

Kisame turned quickly, bounding towards the now dressed blond. “Oh you look ravishing!” He tilted his head with his clasped hands under his chin. Naruto blushed and fidgeted with the sleeves. “Now let's do something with that hair!” Grabbing Naruto’s hand, he pulled the blond to the table.

Plopping Naruto down on a chair and draping a towel over his shoulders, Kisame grabbed his small sharp sheers and began to snip at the blond hair. “So dear, do tell me what is happening in dear, dear Hidden Leaf,” he breathed out. “I want to hear  _ everything _ .” A sad smile played on his lips.

“You’re from the Hidden Leaf?” Naruto asked, sitting still as the scissors made their way around his ears. He watched as small snippets of his hair floated about.

“No, no, sadly no. But, when I was little, I listened to all the stories about it and was so eager to see it someday.” He ruffled up the blond locks, taking strips and snipping the ends. “You see, people used to say that it was just a fairytale, folklore, myth, that sort of thing.” He flicked his wrist around to emphasize his point. “But somewhere in my heart I just knew those stories were true.” Kisame ran his fingers through the back of the blond locks, testing the length.

“When my father, rest his soul, would be doing his dealings, I would scurry away to that wall and peek over it. I couldn’t always see much mind you, but different dealings, would lead me to different areas of that wall! And whenever I could, I would be right there, peeking over it and watching the people.” 

“Really? You--were looking from here to over there?” Naruto’s voice was perked with curiosity and surprise. 

“Ah yes, I had big dreams then.” Kisame stopped snipping and looked up dreamily. “I had hoped to cross that wall someday, go and see the Hidden Leaf for myself. Go meet the people.” 

Naruto heard a big sad sigh from the large man before the towel came off and Kisame slapped his hands on his shoulders. “All done! Take a look!” Naruto nodded and went to stand before the large mirrors in the wardrobe. His eyes grew wide and he inhaled deeply at the site before him.

His blond hair was cut to fall gracefully against his shoulders, and framed his face showing off his eyes and sharp cheekbones. His eyes started from the knee high black leather boots, trailing up to see his slacks that hugged his thighs but still stretched to move freely, the cream coloured coat that hung loosely open to show off his dark blue vest and black button up shirt. He looked mysterious and amazing, and Naruto couldn’t help but tilt his head and give himself a  _ smoldering look _ in the mirror.

“Baby you are  _ smoking hot! _ ” Kisame purred out from behind him. “Hell, good enough for me to even eat! Your own mother wouldn’t recognize you!” He released a hearty chuckle and winked at Naruto. “Now where is that kitten…” Kisame turned out of the wardrobe.

Sasuke had just stepped out of the other room, sporting black palozzo pants with a cream coloured button up shirt that matched Naruto’s outfit. His knee high boots were black as well, his coat was of a light soft flexible brown leather and hung just below his hips.

Kisame let out a gasp, his hands covering his mouth and his eyes wide at Sasuke. Sasuke just raised a brow at him and folded his arms across his chest, giving him a snort. 

“Say Sasuke, are you--” Naruto had stepped out of the wardrobe, stopped in his tracks, his mouth dropping open. “Wow…” he breathed out, his blue eyes roving over the raven’s body. 

Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up and frowned. “Stop gawking dobe,” he snorted out, dropping his head slightly to hide his eyes. 

Kisame pulled Sasuke quickly into a hug. “Wow, you look grand Sashay,” he garbled out. Sasuke hissed out at Kisame’s sudden hug assault, causing Kisame to start giggling. “There’s my kitten, now let's have tea!” 

After tea and a bite to eat, a loud cry was heard coming from top deck.  _ ‘PORT AHOY!’  _ Kisame dabbed at the corners of his mouth. “Now, my crew and I have to stop to  _ haggle _ our wares for a bit. At that time, Naruto dear, you will wait for us to return on the deck.”

“B-but won’t the crew…” Naruto stammered out, wiping his hands on a napkin.

Kisame waved his hand in front of his face while nodding his head no. “I meant what I said, nobody will recognize you now.” He grinned. “Trust me, heh. And kitten,” he looked to Sasuke who scoffed a noise at him for the name. “You will remain down here and I will come get you afterwards. Follow my lead when that happens.” He nodded his head at him. When Sasuke just held his stoic face Kisame slapped his hands on the table, causing the dishes to clang. “Now I’m off!” He stood, grabbed his coat and headed out of the room.

==/\/\==

Kisame stood, his lips in a hard frown, with his arms folded across his chest as he glared at the short chubby business man.

“I’ll be honest. Doesn’t seem very fresh to me,” the short man sniffed at the barrel that was currently between Deidara and Jugo, whose faces were just as aloof as their captains. “I’ll give you 10 for it.” He sneered at Kisame. 

Kisame snorted out a noise and stepped at the barrel. He slipped open the top hatch and a streak of lightning came snapping out, blowing away a small pot that was hanging on the wall near the short chubby man’s head. The chubby man squeaked out a surprise noise and ducked. “Seems pretty fresh to me. Lots of crackle to it and very much alive,” Kisame gruffed out, quickly slipping closed the small hatch of the barrel. 

The chubby man stood slowly, smoothing out his shoulders of any debris, the smoke quickly raising from where the pot once hung. “Umm, yes, I see, well then. I’ll give you 15.”

“20 for grade A quality bolts like this,” Kisame growled out.

“Well,” the chubby man shrugged. “It’s difficult to trade this right now due to the economy. I’ll give you a deal, 17 and that's my final offer.”

Kisame turned to his men. “Gentleman, put the merchandise back on board and prepare to sail.” He turned to look at the short chubby man. “Thank you for your time,” he stated firmly and nodded to the man.

“Now wait a minute.”

Kisame held his hand up to signal Deidara and Jugo to stop.

The short man let out a big sigh, “19, that’s the best I can do.” He gave a fake smile towards Kisame and held his hand out.

Kisame responded with his own feral grin and grabbed the man’s hand. “So 19, plus sales tax, makes 20, deal.” He shook the man’s hand firmly.

“W-wait what? Come on now…” the chubby man whined out.

“Pleasure doing business with you sir. My men will load it to the back for you.” He turned and nodded at Deidara and Jugo, who lifted the barrel and started carrying to another part of the store.

The chubby man watched Deidara and Jugo, looking defeated before turning his attention back to Kisame. “Excuse me captain sir.” Kisame tilted his head in question, raising a brow. The man stepped closer to Kisame and dropped his voice. “You haven’t heard these rumors going around about a fallen star have you?” he whispered to Kisame. Kisame’s eyes widened. “You get your hands on something like that, we can shut up shop and retire.” The short chubby man nodded his head with excitement giving Kisame a nervous smile.

Kisame studied the small man for a moment. He brought his hand up to his chin, stroking it lightly. “A star you say?” 

The small man nodded his head again. “Yeah, have you seen anything on your travels?”

“Nope, fraid not.” Kisame answered blankly. 

“Not even a whisper? Everyone, I mean everyone, is going on about it down at the main market.” The small man clasped his hands together, rubbing them quickly.

“Which market? The market near the wall?” Kisame asked, sounding somewhat interested as he looked at his nails.

The chubby man nodded his head quickly and eagerly.

“Well well little man, you’re wasting your time listening to gossip.” Kisame tsked him and rolled his eyes. “Especially with the pond scum that trade down there.” Kisame tsked again and shook his head while stepping past the chubby short man. “Men! Let’s move out!” Kisame barked out loud and deep. The shopman gave a glare to Kisame’s back.

The ships men stepped back onto their flying vessel, Kisame behind them. They all stopped suddenly and took in the site. A young blond man was leaning against the mast of the ship with his arms crossed. “Captain Kisame,” the blond spoke out loudly with a smirk and glint in his blue eyes. The crew members all reached for their swords, preparing to move forward and attack the stranger.

“STAND DOWN!” Kisame bellowed out, his voice deep and sharp. He pushed his way between the deck hands to stand before them. “Ah hah! Men, meet my nephew! The fearsome buccaneer, Naruto Uzumaki!” Kisame stepped up to Naruto and slapped his back hard in greeting, causing Naruto to stumble slightly before righting himself up again. Kisame then placed his large arm around Naruto’s shoulders, giving him a squeeze and waving out his other hand to the group of men.

The crew men all stood with their eyes looking at the new face on the ship. None said a word and released their swords, but many were looking on with suspicion. Naruto could sense it and swallowed nervously. 

“Naruto here will be joining us for his journey home!” Kisame again squeezed Naruto’s shoulders while Kisame addressed the crew with his deep commanding voice.

Naruto lifted a hand at the crew that still stood before him, all eyes were watching him closely. “Um, uh-hi!” Naruto clenched his teeth hating how he sounded so small.

“Oh! I have the perfect gift to keep you amused!” Kisame suddenly bellowed out and waved his hand at the crew.

“Bastard, let me go!” a voice called out from behind the group of crew members. “Fucking keep your hands off me!” The voice continued to call out. The crew members parted and Sasuke tripped out from behind them and stumbled up to Kisame, as if someone had pushed him. Kisame quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him into his chest. Sasuke struggled slightly in Kisame’s grip, growling and grunting out in irritation. 

“For you Naruto!” Kisame shoved Sasuke into Naruto’s arms. 

Naruto quickly stabled Sasuke into his arms and chest, holding him steady and tightly. After all, they had to make it look real. Sasuke eyed him, showing off his annoyance at the whole situation. Sasuke gave him a shove against his chest as an extra incentive to show how he was a  _ so-called _ prisoner. 

Naruto shifted Sasuke harder into his chest and let out a throaty chuckle. “Oh, feisty one uncle, thank you.” He rubbed his nose into Sasuke’s neck, letting out a loud purr as he inhaled. Naruto made sure that the crew heard his purr and glanced at the group. Some of the crew looked convinced, but a few still were suspicious. 

Naruto quickly glanced at Kisame, who waggled his brows at him. Hit with an idea, Naruto then fisted out his arm and pumped it out and growled out a “YARRR!!” with a wink towards the crew. The crew then responded with woots, whistles and cat calls, approving Naruto’s sexual suggested movements. 

Sasuke discreetly rolled his eyes.  _ ‘Morons...the lot of them.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those of you that know this story, I want to say its about half way mark? I could be wrong though, but all in all, its a whole hella lotta fun this tale wouldn't you say!
> 
> I twitter and tumblr, you can find me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little short, but, I'm happy with it.
> 
> If it is not to your satisfaction or is alright, feel free to leave a note saying so! Happy thoughts for you all!

Naruto and Sasuke sat at the table in Kisame’s quarters, having a cup of tea and a bite to eat. After the display on the top deck, Kisame shooed them down to his quarters while he directed the crew in the direction they needed to go to get them closer to home. 

“So, ummm, what do you think that was all about? Up on deck I mean?” Naruto scratched at the back of his neck with an embarrassed grin.

“Seems the only way that we can get away with being on board is the facade of me being a prisoner. Captain Kisame appears to be playing someone else on deck, wouldn’t you say?” Sasuke smirked out while drinking his tea.

“Really? Like what?” Naruto looked at Sasuke, confusion imminent in his eyes. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at him.

Kisame slammed open the door and let out a howl, announcing his presence to Naruto and Sasuke. “Hey hey! I’m here!” He winked at the two before closing the door more gently than when he opened. “Just wanted to make sure that you two knew I was coming in case you two were-- _well_ you know,” Kisame singsonged out, then winked at the two before sitting at the table with them. He poured himself a cup of tea and grabbed a danish.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who ignored him while sipping at his tea. “Umm, Captain?” Kisame glanced up at the blond. “What was with the, umm, you know, with your crew?” Naruto gave a nervous smile.

Kisame wiped the crumbs from his lips and took a swallow of his tea before laying his elbows on the table and giving Naruto a serious look. “Well young lad, I have a tale to tell, the story of Captain Kisame and how he came to be.” He winked. He then leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest, took a breath and pinched his lips in thought. 

“As you know, I was a curious lad, and would often run to the wall when my father was doing business. I watched the Hidden Leaf village.” Naruto nodded as he nibbled on a danish. “Well, naturally my father was a proud man. He of course wished for his only son to carry on his business.” he sighed out. “I did my best to fit in, you know I did, I wanted to make my father proud of me. He was a great captain in his days, someone that the people feared and I respected.” He gave a small smile. “I managed to get myself a decent reputation in my years as a ruthless marauder and cold blooded killer. Made my father proud I did.” 

Naruto’s eyes widened at the news. ‘ _A cold blooded killer?’_ He flicked a look at Sasuke, who was still looking disinterested in the story. 

Kisame ran his large thick fingers through his unruly hair. “Well, as life is, my father died. And I always promised him that I’d take over the family business, keep the old girl flying.” He ran a hand through the air like a plane. Dropping his hand onto the table he inhaled deeply. He then looked at Naruto then Sasuke and gave them both a smile. Propping an elbow on the table, he rested his cheek on his palm. “You two have _noooo_ idea the lightness it brings to my heart being able to confide in you charming young people.” Kisame rolled his eyes up and flicked his other wrist at the two. “The pressure of maintaining the whole persuade of being a cold blooded killer for the sake of the crew, whew, you have no idea!” Again he rolled his eyes, fluttered his eye lashes and brought the back of his hand to his forehead.

Sasuke flicked his eyes up to the captain, raising his brows over the lip of his cup. With the way Kisame was expressing the story, if he didn’t know any better, he half expected the captain to break into song like a musical.

“I was really never one for the whole pirate, cold blooded killer type of living, I’m an artist for goodness sakes! But I do love my father dearly,” Kisame frowned and placed his hand by his heart, giving a few taps to his chest. “And you know, the world isn’t kind to a person of my...lets say, _talents_ , heh,” Kisame shrugged his shoulders and smiled, but his eyes showed no happiness. “I never came up with an impressive intimidating name, but thankfully,” Kisame suddenly grinned and slapped his large hands on the table, causing the dishes to rattle. “My father blessed me with a _fah-bu-lous_ name that means _demon shark!_ So my worries were put to rest, and I just had to be the ever notorious pirate that carried on the family name! So tah dah!” Kisame flew both his arms out and tipped his head back, looking like a starfish presenting himself.

Sasuke’s eyes widened. Naruto’s mouth fell open. Both said nothing as they stared at the starry eyed captain, who was just breathing heavy while he sat with both arms out and his head back. Like he had just finished a show on a stage. It was as close to a musical as Sasuke foretold. 

“T-that’s wonderful,” Naruto stammered out, his hand at the back of his neck, pulling at his hair nervously. He wasn’t sure how to respond to the captain that apparently just released his deepest darkest secret to them. 

Kisame dropped his head, his deep dark eyes set on Naruto. “You have no idea how difficult it is to be something you don’t want to be. How can one be happy, if you can’t be yourself? I just don’t understand people ya know?” Kisame sat up straight, grabbing another danish. “I’m lucky, my crew respects me, they knew my father, they understand me as the _demon shark._ My reputation stands as long as my crew believes.” Kisame shrugged. “I keep the business going, the money coming in and the crew paid so they never question me. Win win.” 

“A most theatrical display if I do say so myself captain,” Sasuke smirked out. 

Kisame snorted out. “What matters is everyone’s happiness on this ship _Sas-kay_ dear, _”_ Kisame teased. “Now, let's finish our tea and then I’ll take you two up on deck, show you the ropes.” 

Naruto shook his head slowly while sneaking a glance at Sasuke. Sasuke hummed out in response, taking another sip at his tea. The day had turned out quite interesting indeed. 

A while later, Naruto and Sasuke were being showed the various areas of the ships. Sasuke kept close to Naruto and Naruto made sure to make like he was holding Sasuke in a prisoner type manner. Kisame appeared eager to show the two how things worked and how the crew worked as the team they were to ensure all things ran smoothly.

Naruto stopped at the bow of the ship, his hands resting on the edge, his face and hair facing the oncoming wind as the ship made its way across the sky. Sasuke stepped up beside him, lookin over the edge, then straight ahead as Naruto did. The two said nothing for several minutes while Kisame barked out orders to various crew members. 

“Sasuke?” Naruto broke the silence with a whisper, his blue eyes still focused on what lay ahead. 

Sasuke looked over at him. When Naruto didn’t say anything more, Sasuke nudged his shoulder into Naruto’s to let him know to continue. Sasuke’s heart fluttered slightly when crystal blue eyes turned to look into his, they were as blue as the sky they were currently sailing through, yet they pierced through him like a diamond. The wind tousled the thick blond hair gently across Naruto’s smooth forehead and licked at his tanned cheeks. Sasuke held his breath, though he didn’t know why.

Naruto’s eyes flickered between the deep dark ones momentarily, “umm, nothing.” Naruto smiled sheepishly and looked back over the bow. 

“Hn,” Sasuke breathed out before turning to look out the same way Naruto was.

“Naruto! Come lad! I want to show you some tips!” Kisame’s bellowed from across the deck, startling the two men. Kisme had his hands on his hips, giving a broad smile while his black hair blew back through from the wind. His broad shoulders solid and square, his chest wide and muscular could be seen through his tight shirt. Naruto and Sasuke just quickly looked at each other before Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and walked towards Kisame.

Sasuke sat on a barrel, watching Naruto and Kisame for the past hour or so doing sword training. Sasuke tilted his head, noting that Naruto had some skill, but required some _practice_. Kisame shouted out as he moved, hollered out steps and seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. Naruto breathed out heavy breaths as he took the commands like a trooper, moving and stepping where Kisame instructed him. He would thrust, swipe and would strike out, getting more agile with each practiced step. There was a slight sheen of sweat on his brow and he had removed his jacket some time ago, rolled up his sleeves, thus Sasuke was left watching Naruto’s muscles rippling beneath the snug shirt.

The pair was definitely a beautiful site, as they both danced to the sword dance. With each passing minute it seemed Naruto was getting better and Kisame would laugh heartily and give Naruto such praise that Naruto would blush. Sasuke couldn’t help but enjoy seeing Naruto’s face get such a rich colour across his cheeks. His innocence shone like a brand new penny and Sasuke felt partial towards him. 

Blue eyes were suddenly staring right at him and Sasuke felt the heat rush in his face. Naruto then gave a huge warm smile towards him and Sasuke’s heart fluttered as he quickly looked away. “Stupid bright sun getting in my eyes,” he mumbled under his breath, thinking about the small crinkles beside Naruto’s eyes when he was impectibly happy, the way his face softened immediately when he looked at. Sasuke shook his head and breathed a sigh of relief when the cook called out it was time for dinner.

After dinner, Naruto and Sasuke were back on deck, looking out across the sky, standing close together. The captain was giving direction to a couple crew members just behind them. “Um, Sasuke…” Naruto started, his head turned towards the dark haired man. Sasuke nodded his head, but didn’t look away from the skyline. Naruto worried on his bottom lip briefly while he eyed the moonlight that was shimmering off the black locks and causing Sasuke’s skin to cast a glow. He took a quick breath to steady his nerves. “I--I was wondering--” 

A soft melody began to fill the air, surprising Naruto and Sasuke that had them both look behind them. The broad bodied captain gave a wide smile before he bowed, holding one hand behind his back and one arm outstretched towards Sasuke. There was a twinkle in his eye when he spoke. “May I have this dance Sas-kay?” 

Sasuke just gawked at the captain as Kisame held his bowed position, arm outstretched and with a big smile. Sasuke glanced at Naruto beside him, who looked just as shocked as Sasuke felt. 

“Come now, don’t be shy _Sas-kay darling!_ I don’t bite! Maybe nibble.” He waggled his eyebrows at Sasuke. “Come now, I’m teasing. Let me show you how a gentleman dances!” 

Sasuke had watched humans dance for decades and he would admit that he enjoyed watching how graceful humans looked when dancing together. He stretched out his hand and Kisame grasped it gently, giving him a slight tug and pulling him into position. His feet stumbled slightly but the captain held him up strongly, placed Sasuke’s hands into position and began to guide him through the melody that was currently filling up the silence. Kisame kept a wide smile and whispered the count while he led Sasuke to the music across the wooden deck. 

“You are doing so wonderful darling,” Kisame gruffed out with a wink. He proceeded to lead Sasuke into a turn slowly, pulling the black haired man back in close and then swung him into step. The crew member who was in charge of the music, nodded his head to the tune while turning the crank to keep the disk spinning. The gramophone continued to release the sweet melody, the moon’s light shone brightly on the deck and reflected off of Sasuke’s skin, looking as if he was glowing. A small smile was on Sasuke’s lips while he spun about.

Kisame leaned in close to Sasuke’s ear while he guided him about along the wooden floor in dance. “I know what you are Sasuke,” he whispered. Sasuke stiffened immediately, his eyes widening slightly in surprise and worry, glancing quickly to Naruto who was watching them then back to Kisame. Sensing his surprise Kisame responded. “No, no,have no fear, no one on this vessel will harm you, but there are plenty who would.” He spun Sasuke around again slowly. “Your emotions give you away Sasuke, you must learn to control them. You have been glowing brighter and brighter throughout the day and I think you know why.” Kisame then gave a low chuckle and waggled his eye brows when he glanced at Naruto.

“Oh course I know why I glow, I’m a fucking star, it’s what stars do!” Sasuke hissed out quietly while Kisame twirled him once again.

Kisame smiled, “well it certainly isn’t because of this waltz. Now give it a try, suppress the glow.” Kisame stepped and pushed Sasuke through another step, as if nothing was being discussed between them. Sasuke’s dark eyes looked at Kisame before he pinched his lips together into a frown. “Ah there you go,” Kisame exclaimed with praise. “Very good! Just keep practicing.” 

Sasuke nodded his head while he continued to waltz with the captain across the deck. He was suddenly feeling self conscious about himself and didn’t feel like dancing anymore. As he looked down at his feet, he was surprised when Kisame stopped dancing. Looking up, he was met with rich blue eyes, boring into what felt like his soul. His heart fluttered quickly and the emotions of excitement, happiness, and relief seemed to overwhelm him. He couldn’t stop his smile from showing and his face heating up.

“Could I have this dance Sasuke?” Naruto grasped Sasuke’s hands gently and kept his eyes on the dark orbs. 

Speechless at the sudden change of dance partners and the wave of emotions, Sasuke only nodded and let himself be led into the waltz with Naruto. What he didn’t realize, is how his skin glowed bright as he waltzed with the blond around the deck. 

==x00x00x00x00x00x==

“Heading west you say? You’re sure he had a dark haired stranger on his ship? Your spies are certain of this?” She glared at him and poked her covered finger into his chest. She had on a dull coloured knitted hat, covering up her thin hair.

“Yeah,” the small chubby shop keeper responded.

“Absolutely sure, you’re not lying now are you?” she sneered out with a warning.

The short chubby man scoffed, “I’d cross my heart if I had one. Captain Kisame’s ship left with a blond and that dark haired beauty too.” 

“Brilliant. You better be telling the truth you two faced dog,” Hinata spat out with a growl at the man.

“I can get you one of those you know! Very good guard dogs! They can watch from the front and the back!” The chubby man bubbled out excitedly. “I can get you anything you want,” he purred out with a seductive hint and waggled his eyebrows at Hinata. 

Hinata turned quickly, her eyes narrowing on the small chubby shop skum of a trader. She pinched her lips together suddenly then pulled them up into a smile. _‘Men are too easy,’_ she hummed to herself. She pushed out her hips with her slow seductive walk towards the man and grabbed his chin between her thumb and forefinger, lifting the little man’s chunky chin to make him look up at her. His eyes widened and his bottom lip quivered, and Hinata swore she saw a small bead of sweat drop down his temple. _‘As I thought, so simple minded.’_ She batted her eye lashes at him while bending over slightly to be at the same eye level as him. “What are the chances you can get me a rinnegan candle?” Her lips pouted out and she gave him a puppy dog look.

The little man visible flinched and looked nervous. His fingers fiddled with each other and his eyes flickered away from the witch. “Well you see...that request is pretty slim right now…”

Hinata pushed the man from her and tsk’d in annoyance. She stood back up and touched a basket that was hanging near her head, that was holding various articles. “What good are you then?” she scoffed out.

“Ehem, miss, you know I know the works of a woman,” he purred out. “I knew a girl once, if you know what I mean.” He waggled his eyebrows at Hinata and pulled his wrinkled suit jacket down in an attempt to straighten out the winkles. Hinata rolled her eyes at him and continued looking at other items on a desk. “We could take a ride, you and me, I know the area.” 

“Enough!” Hinata snapped out and shot a green light from the tip of her finger towards the small chunky man’s mouth. He stumbled backwards when the beam forced its way into his mouth and down his throat. 

“I expect you to keep our visit silent,” Hinata huffed out when she flipped a coin at the small man. She gave the man a wink and wandered out the door. The chunky little man opened his mouth to respond and the squeak of a bird escaped his lips. His thick fingers grabbed at this throat as he tried to open his mouth and speak, but only the calls of a macaw were released. He pulled his hair, shook his head and then smacked his forehead in defeat when he fell into a chair.

Hinata stepped into the black carriage waiting outside. She snapped her fingers together to start the horses. “West, we go west. Hopefully I can get there before they land. Wait for me little star, I’m coming.” Hinata chuckled to herself as the carriage jolted forward, the horses heading down the road straight west. 

==x00x00x00x00x00x==

_Several days later..._

“Stay alert and hold tight! The captain’s at the helm! Man your stations!” Yahiko called out as he grabbed a railing. The rest of the crew suddenly were scrambling about, grabbing hold of areas in various stations around the deck.

Captain Kisame held the wheel tightly, his muscles flexing through his shirt, his face solid and jaw clenched firm showing off how hard he was concentrating as he led the large ship from the sky towards the large lake in the distance.

Sasuke held firm to the railing at the bow, watching as the lake drew closer and the ship teetered back and forth. The wind blew through his thick hair and Sasuke felt himself let go. Closing his eyes, he let the wind lick at his face and body, relishing in the feeling of being unrestricted to his current predicament. He felt warmth suddenly when an arm came around his midsection and pulled him into a warm body. Sasuke looked to the side and was met with a wide grin, blue eyes and a softness in those tanned cheeks that melted his heart. Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up and he turned quickly to hide it.

Naruto laughed heartily, “hang on Sasuke!” His grip tightened around Sasuke’s waist as he looked straight forward.

Sasuke bit the bottom of his lip, suppressing a smile as the water came closer. He gripped the railing, bracing himself when the bow came down hard and fast into the water, causing a wave of water to flow above the bow.

Naruto and Sasuke were hit with the water full force and when the ship settled onto the lake, the pair looked at each other. Both of their hair was flat and stuck to their face, their clothes sopping wet and both were currently standing in a puddle of water. 

Naruto’s face began lift into a grin, “ha-ha-ha-ha!! Sasuke! You sh-should see your hair! MU-ha-ha-ha!” Naruto’s laughter echoed across the deck as he hugged his stomach. “O-Oh my god! S-Sas, I--I can’t--” Naruto crackled out as he continued to laugh loud.

Sasuke frowned the best he could at the now laughing hysterical sopping wet blob of blond. He shook his arms, drops of water flying out and shook his head. “Speak for yourself _dobe_ ,” Sasuke grumbled out, but he couldn’t suppress a smile that sneaked onto his lips.

Laughter and chuckles began to erupt across the deck, as the crew began to woot and laugh with Naruto. Sasuke threw a glare at the rest of the crew on deck, but it held no bite. Naruto’s laughter was so light, so carefree that no one could keep from joining along. Sasuke just ‘harumphed’ out loud and turned to look at where they were heading, a smile creeping up on his face.

Kisame slapped his large hand on Naruto’s back and released a deep chuckle when the blond stumbled on the plank. Naruto and Kisame were walking from the ship across a long wooden plank up to the dock that was situated on the shoreline of the lake, with Sasuke following close behind. The trio left the dock and stepped onto a small dirt path. “If you follow this path, it will take you to the wall.” Kisame turned Naruto towards him, and kissed both his cheeks. “It was great spending time with you these last few days. I want you to have this.” Kisame pulled a round canister off his shoulder and looped the strap over Naruto’s neck. “Hopefully you don’t need to use this, but just in case, aye!” Kisame slapped both of Naruto’s arms and Naruto grinned in response. “Good luck to you Naruto, with your _Sakura_ as well.” Kisame smirked.

Turning quickly, Kisame held out a hand to Sasuke. Black orbs took in the opened palm and glanced up at the grinning captain. “And good luck to you Sasuke, on your journey home, wherever that may be.” Sasuke nodded his head and moved to shake Kisame’s hand. He let out a small _‘eep!’_ when Kisame pulled Sasuke into a hug and kissed both of his cheeks. Pulling back, but keeping a solid hold on Sasuke’s shoulders, Kisame tilted his head and smiled at the beautiful smooth milk skinned man. 

“How can we ever thank you captain?” Naruto piped up suddenly, causing Kisame to turn and look back at Naruto.

“Don’t mention it kid,” Kisame chuckled out and put his hands on his hips..

“Seriously captain, how can we ever repay your kindness?” Naruto kicked his toe on the path, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kisame wrapped an arm around Naruto’s shoulders. “No, seriously kid, don’t mention it.” Kisame lowered his voice as he turned Naruto towards the path, away from anyone that may have been listening in close. Kisame looked briefly over his shoulder, seeing that a couple crew members were watching them, but not close enough to hear. “Reputations you know. A lifetime to build and seconds to destroy.” Kisame nodded his head briefly and gave a wink. Naruto nodded quickly, indicating that he understood immediately. “Oh and Naruto,” Kisame gave Naruto a serious look before leaning forward to Naruto’s ear. “Just remember…” Kisame whispered into Naruto’s ear. Naruto gasped quietly and looked at Kisame when he was finished whispering in his ear. Kisame nodded and grinned, slapping Naruto’s shoulder. “Just think about it aye. It was a pleasure to meet you both.” 

Kisame pulled Sasuke up to Naruto and tapped both their arms before pushing them both towards the path, waving goodbye, “give my regards to the Hidden Leaf!” he called out. Naruto and Sasuke turned to wave to Kisame and the few crew members that stood behind Kisame. “Mind you don’t wear that wench out captain Naruto!” Kisame gave a loud hoot and growl, pumping his fist into the air. The crew members responded with their own hoots and cat calls. Naruto blushed and Sasuke glared suspiciously at Naruto. 

When the pair traveled a distance away, Sasuke turned to Naruto with a raised brow, “what did he say to you?” 

“What did he say when?” Naruto questioned but didn’t look at Sasuke while they walked.

“Back there, when captain Kisame whispered to you,” Sasuke prodded, his voice low and leery.

“Oh, umm oh yeah!” Naruto stammered out. He gave a nervous laugh. “H-he just said I should use the lightning for a rinnegan candle.” He glanced at Sasuke quickly while rubbing at his cheek. The look Sasuke was giving him had Naruto feeling nervous. “For bartering you know? At the marketplace.” Naruto looked forward again, and Sasuke pinched his lips momentarily, thinking before accepting the answer and continued to walk beside Naruto.

==intermission==

Hinata looked at her reflection in the carriage windows, her fingers poking at the crows feet wrinkles that had appeared on either side of her eyes. She lifted her cheeks with her fingers and grumbled when the sagged skin left imprints of her fingers. She pointed a finger at her cheeks and released a green spark into her cheek. She gasped when she felt her breasts suddenly drop. Her mouth fell open in a silent gasp when she moved her hands and cupped her breasts. Her hands flopped at her breasts, and she pouted while she looked at them. No longer perky, but hanging sacks of flesh, she brought her hand to her mouth and let out an agonized shriek. 

“If you have quite finished squandering your magic on your beauty regime, you might like to know that the star has returned to the ground.” The voice echoed through the carriage. Hinata growled at the transparent image that appeared before her. “He’s back on land,” Konan scoffed out, her arms folded across her chest with a sneer on her face.

“I know that,” Hinata spat back, looking out the window instead of at the image of her sister. “I couldn’t reach the lake in time!” 

“No matter,” Konan waved her arm out. “We have found him. He’s on a road heading towards the wall.” Hinata whipped her head back to the image. “If you take the shortcut, across the marshes, you should arrive in time to intercept him.” Konan pointed in a random direction. “Hurry up now sister, don’t let another failure tarnish your quest.” Konan gave a smirk when Hinata growled out and the image disappeared. 

“That star is mine, and this time there will be no escape.” Hinata began to cackle as she flicked her wrist to make the horses pick up speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta rambles: Hope all everyone is doing well. I am still beta'n a lot these days and absolutely loving those amazing authors, i hope they know i just love em all so much I wanna snuggle cuddle and wuddle them all the time heh! 
> 
> I'm on twitter and tumblr, if you want to leave to wave! inluvwnaruto is my handle :D


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto and Sasuke walked side by side along the dirt road, the bright sun beaming down on them. Naruto would at times peek a glance at the stoic black haired man. He couldn’t stop peeking at the smooth skin that sparkled in the sun, the firm lines of his jaw and the soft flutter of his eyelashes. 

Sasuke felt the stare from Naruto and would quickly turn to look at him. He would smirk when he would catch the blond staring at him and the blush that would erupt across his nose. Sasuke appreciated the physique of the blond. He could see the broad shoulders beneath the coat, his thick blond locks falling on the shoulders, the muscled lines behind his shirt and the solid sinew muscles that ran down the length of his neck. The sun made Naruto’s tan skin practically glow and Sasuke briefly wondered what it would taste like. He shook his head suddenly, what made him think of such a thing, but those fluttering feelings in his stomach were growing every day it seemed.

“You know, umm…” Naruto stuttered out. Sasuke glanced over at him. “You kind of sparkle sometimes. I just noticed,” Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, giving an embarrassing smile. “Is it normal?”

Sasuke smirked. “Let’s see if you can figure that out for yourself shall we?” Sasuke watched Naruto give a confused look. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the dobe. “Don’t hurt yourself, dobe.” Naruto snorted back at him, sounding insulted. Sasuke gave the blond a break. “What do stars do?” 

Naruto laughed suddenly, “attract trouble?”

Sasuke punched him in the arm and grumbled under his breath, picking up his step.

Naruto couldn’t help but keep laughing while rubbing his now bruised arm. “Okay, okay I’m sorry! Come on Sasuke wait up!” Naruto giggled. “Can I have another guess?” he snickered under his breath. Sasuke just humphed a noise and kept walking, Naruto giggling behind him.

A rumbling sound from over the hill had Naruto stop in his tracks, grabbing at Sasuke to stop him walking at the same time. His sapphire eyes narrowed looking up the hill before he grasped Sasuke’s hand and pulled him to the side of the road. Sasuke let out an undignified ‘eep’ as Naruto took him by surprise, causing him to stumble, which in turn caused a chain reaction of Naruto then stumbling and tumbling into a barrage of bushes. Naruto didn’t let go of Sasuke’s hand, therefore Sasuke was promptly pulled to the ground into the brush, directly on top of the blond. 

“Oof!” Naruto breathed out in a huff, his eyes closing briefly at the sudden weight on his chest. His arms quickly grabbed around the weight that was on his chest when he heard the rumbling get louder and closer. He opened his eyes quickly and was met with dazzling deep dark pools. They were so mesmerizing, Naruto found his breath quicken and his heart pickup speed like he had just run a marathon. His eyes flickered to each orb, until he followed the smooth lines of a nose and looked at soft red lips. 

“Are you trying to break my leg again?” Sasuke whispered, his voice teasing and his eyes twinkled.

Naruto sucked in a breath. “Oh my god, I’m sorry, sorry,” he breathed out in a whisper. He turned his head to the side slightly, as the rumbling got louder and passed right by their hidden location. Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief, hearing the carriage rush past and not even slowing down. “It’s gone,” he whispered out when turning to look back at Sasuke, who was still laying on top of him. Naruto felt his face immediately heat up. “I--I just can’t risk anyone seeing you.” Naruto’s lips breathed out an explanation, while his eyes focused on the beautiful star above him. 

Sasuke looked down on the soft sapphire eyes that held him still. He was captivated and held in the amazing sight and he couldn’t pull his gaze away from the deep blue ocean eyes. Warmth flowed through him at the gaze and he could feel himself heating up, especially from the warm grip of solid arms pulling him close to the blond’s body. He felt his breath stutter when he saw those eyes holding him with such an intense gaze. “I-If we keep stopping, at this rate, we won’t make it too--” Sasuke murmured out, looking to the side where the rumbling noises of the passing carriage was fading into the distance.

“Sasuke.” 

Sasuke looked back down at the sapphire eyes.

“We're making good time. Just, just hold on a minute.” Naruto’s voice was soft.

Sasuke watched Naruto’s lips move as he glanced between each brilliant soft blue eye. He took a breath in, “aren’t you the least bit tempted?”

One blond brow raised in question at Sasuke. “Tempted? By what?” he whispered.

“By immortality of course,” Sasuke breathed out, his dark eyes not moving from blue. “What if, let’s say it wasn’t me? It was a star you didn’t know.” 

“You seriously think I could kill someone?” Naruto’s voice sounded surprised. Then he squinted his eyes and bit his lower lip for a moment as if he was thinking. “Well, I guess even if I could...everlasting life though?” He shrugged. “I imagine it would be--be pretty lonely.” Blue eyes focused on the black onyx eyes above him again. “But then,” he breathed in softly, “if you had someone to share it with, someone you love...then it might be different.” Blue orbs held black orbs steady.

Sasuke’s chest fluttered quickly at the soft eyes that held him still. The words held him speechless, and at the moment it was just him and Naruto. 

“Come on,” Naruto’s voice broke through the silence. “I think it's safe to go now.” He nodded to the side and shifted again slightly under Sasuke’s weight. 

The spell being broken, Sasuke realized the position they were in and quickly shifted to roll off of Naruto. Crawling up off his knees, he stood up quickly out of the bushes and dusted off his clothing. Naruto came out behind him, squinting down the road and seeing the dust was now settled. 

“The carriage is gone. We are going the right way, we should be at the market by dark.” Naruto squinted, looking down the road.

“Hn,” Sasuke responded and started to lead the way down the road.

“Wait for me Sasuke, hey...come on!” Naruto pouted out in a whine as he quickly trotted up to walk alongside the raven.

==intermission==

_ ~Elsewhere~ _

Orochimaru walked cautiously down the wooden platform, his eyes trained on the docked ship swaying gently in the lake water several yards away. His sword at the ready, he waved at the guards behind him silently, beckoning them to continue to come with him. When the group got to the final few steps before boarding the ship, Orochimaru turned and glared at his men.

“Now remember,” he hissed out quietly to the men, “Captain Kisame is a fearsome creature, known for his blood thirsty ways and bloodcurdling reputation.” His golden eyes looked at each of the men, nodding his head when he saw the widened eyes of nervousness and anxiety. “Come on, stay behind me and  _ stay alert! _ ” Orochimaru turned and took the final steps onto the ship's deck.

Orochimaru’s men had no issues securing the ship's men, since they were spread out doing their own lazy thing. From napping, to sitting and playing dice, Orochimaru’s guards had them all gathered around the mast, surrounded and swords pointed warningly at them all. They couldn’t escape without walking into a sword. “Keep them detained,” Ocohimaru ordered out as he gave the guards a nod and stepped through a door that headed down to the captain’s quarters.

He slowly stepped his way down the wooden steps, being careful to not make any noises. Orochimaru could hear muffled sounds of music coming through the wooden walls and he was thankful that the music was covering his steps. The closer he got to the captain’s quarters, the louder the music got. Standing still outside the closed captain’s door, Orochimaru heard classical ballet music playing through a phonograph player. He tilted his ear closer to the wooden door and the classical music sounded suspiciously like the showgirls song, The Can Can. Orochimaru checked the doorknob, smiled when he found it open and slipped quietly through the door. 

Peeking about, he saw no one, but the music was playing loudly and he sneered a grin as he walked deeper into the room. The far side of the room he saw the entrance to a closet, with two doors, wide open and a shadow moving about within. Pushing himself against the wall, he quickly slid along the open door and peeked around the corner into the closet.

Within the far mirrored wall deep within the closet stood a large muscular man looking closely into the mirror, with deep coloured skin that almost looked blue, his back towards Orochimaru. His hair was deep black, thick and had several pink bow clips in several areas. The man was wearing a plain cream coloured lace dress, that had spaghetti straps across his broad shoulders. Orochimaru’s mouth dropped open when he saw the pirate captain, dressed with a lacy dress, a long pink feather boa around his shoulders, pink bows in his hair and wearing thick heavy boots while waving a feathered fan about his head. His hips were jerking side to side to the music blasting throughout the room, the feather fan flapping over his head. Orochimaru stepped closer, but slowly behind the man, his mind completely in shock at the sight before him.

Kisame blew himself kisses in the mirror, puckering up his bright rouge lips and fluttering his eyes. “Mmm you gor-geous creature you!” he giggled out at his reflection, waving the feathered fan in front of his face, peeking over the top of the fan, moving it up and down and winking at himself every other pass, all in time with the can-can music flowing through the air. “Kissy baby, you put the  _ purr _ in terrific!” Kisame rolled the R’s as he began to kick his heels up, held one hand up over his head, and one hand on his hip. He blew himself a kiss once more into the mirror before starting to twirl himself as if he was being danced with by an imaginary partner. He laughed and twirled a couple times before a flash caught his eye. He stopped suddenly, his heavy booted feet stomping on the floor and his eyes narrowed at the intruder that was currently standing in his closet, mouth fallen open and sword at the ready. “Who are you!?” Kisame’s deep commanding voice boomed through the small room.

The voice broke Orochimaru out of his shocked state. He sneered, “What.The.Hell.Is.This?” He lifted his sword straight and arm out, pushing his chin up but his eyes not wavering from the captain. 

"How did you get in here?!” Kisame roared out, dropping his feather boa and fan as he started stomping towards Orochimaru.

A sword tip flashed through the air and Orochimaru moved swiftly and quickly, that Kisame didn’t see, but only felt the sharp blade now pushed against his thick throat. “Tut tut captain,” Orochimaru sneered out. “I am Prince Orochimaru, and you will tell me where the star is.” He pushed the sword hard against Kisame’s neck and threw a blinding punch.

==/\/\==

Yahiko eyed the guards that stood solid, their swords still pointed towards the crew members, their eyes evening moving. As first mate, Yahiko had to do something, for the crew, the ship and their captain. There was no telling if their captain was in danger and he needed to get these assholes off the ship as soon as possible.

Yahiko took a small step forward, the guards tenses a little more, but Yahiko outstretched his arm straight out and made a bow, his arm twirling and going behind his back. He looked like a perfect gentleman as he made his move, holding his breath as he held his bow.

The guards, in perfect unison, clicked their heels together, tucked their swords and grabbed their hats. They followed the movement together, as they held out their hats and moved to bow as well, their hats in their hands and their fluid movements had them all bow towards the other bowing man.

Yahiko smirked in silence, as heard the bowing guards.  _ ‘Fucking idiot formal morons,’ _ he thought. He quickly stood and lurched at the guards with a howl of attack, his crew mates taking the hint and rushing the guards as well, yells of war on their lips.

“Yeah you ass!” Deidara was howling out as he leaped up and took one of the guards, his fist finding a face.

“Let’s get it on!” It was Sasori howling out a cry as he shoulder drove into the gut of another guard. 

The giant, Juugo, quietly grabbed two guard heads of hair and slammed them together. He grinned a feral smile as the two breathed out grunts of pain and fell unconscious to the deck.

The entire crew had the upper hand as fists flew, war cries filled the air and the guards didn’t know what hit them. 

==/\/\==

Blood was stained across his cheek, his face littered with cuts and bruises and his neck had a sliver of blood from where the sword had cut. His nose was covered in blood where he was struck several times. Kisame lay on the top of his desk, Orochimaru pushing on his neck, his knee solid on his chest and Kisame rasped out his breathing.

“You will tell me where he is!” Orochimaru spit out at Kisame’s face holding his sword up and pointed down to Kisame’s head. 

Kisame spat up into Orochimaru’s face, his teeth clenched and he glared at the man. “Fuck you and the horse you rode in on!” Kisame tried to strike out a punch but Orochimaru pushed on his neck, cutting off his air supply. 

“I’m getting tired of repeating myself,  _ captain _ ,” Orochimaru sneered out, leaning hard against the large captain. “You have until the count of three to tell me where he is...one..,” Orochimaru hissed out as he readied his sword. Kisame just growled out at the man.

The door busted open and the crew members came flying in, swords in hand and yelling for their captain. Orochimaru sneered at all the men that came in and he was met with at least a dozen pairs of eyes, all looking at him with murderous intent. 

“Get EM!” Yahiko yelled out, holding his sword up and the crew crowed out behind him as they all lurched forward, all to save their captain. 

Orochimaru, seeing immediately he was greatly outnumbered, hissed at the crew before jumping back, turned, made a rush for the large window and jumped through it. A splash was the only sound heard when the man hit the water. The crew rushed to the window to look down to the man was swimming quite quickly to the shore. They all sneered before turning to help their captain.

“Captain, Captain, are you alright sir?” Yahiko gently pulled Kisame up to his feet, holding him steady while another crew member got Kisame his chair. Kisame stumbled slightly to the chair, his hands on the desk to steady himself as he settled into the chair.

“Here Captain, let's get those wounds looked at.” It was Deidara, carrying a towel and a pitcher of water. He began to tab at the areas on Kisame’s face, Kisame not making eye contact.

The other crew members began to get things cleaned up quickly, and Yahiko brought Kisame a cup of tea, Juugo bringing a small plate of cookies. Sasori observed the wounds to determine that Kisame’s nose wasn’t broken, applied healing salve to the cuts and Deidra draped a large fur blanket over his shoulders.

“Did he hurt you captain?” Yahiko kneeled at Kisame’s feet so he could look up to Kisame’s eyes. He patted Kisame’s knee gently before moving the steamy cup of tea closer to Kisame. “Drink your Earl Grey, captain, it will make you feel better.” 

Kisame closed his eyes and let out a sigh. His shoulders drooped and he shook his head.

“What’s the matter cap?” Deidara called out, his voice laced with concern. The rest of the crew were fixing up the now gaping hole in the window. “You didn’t tell him where Naruto and Sasuke-kun went now did ya?” 

Kisame looked up, and shook his head no in response to the question.

“So what’s the problem then?” Yahiko asked.

Kisame’s eyes were filled with worry and sadness. He put an elbow on his desk and rested his head on his palm. “You all seen me so…” he trailed off.

“So what cap?” Deidara pushed and Yahiko tilted his head at the captain. Yahiko squeezed Kisame’s knee for support.

Kisame waved his hand around. “You all seen me so weak, I couldn’t fight him off,” his voice was sad once again. 

“Aw shucks captain, that shit got you by surprise! Happened to us too! We failed you!” Sasori spoke up when he approached the desk. “We should be ashamed of ourselves!” The rest of the crew mumbled out apologies and agreed with Sasoi. 

Kisame snorted out. “And--and now my reputation...” Kisame grabbed the dress he was wearing. It was now ruined, stained with blood, full of cuts, rips and would never be the same. He pulled the dress material up, showing all the crew members that were looking at him and then dropped the material and dropped his face into his hands.

A loud raspberry echoed through the room. Kisame looked up, surprised at the noise. Deidara had a glint in his eye as he smiled at him. Yahiko just rolled his eyes, he was the one that obviously released the noise and Sasori and Juugo just shrugged.

“Jeezuz captain,” Yahiko called out. “We already knew you were--” he looked at Deidra, Sasori and then Deidara, “a whoopsie.” He gave a big grin and the rest of the crew nodded and mumbled their agreement. 

“But you’re still our captain!” Deidara singsonged out! “The fiercest in the skies!” Deidara pounded his fist up into the air. 

“Kisame the heartless killer!” Sarsori whooped out, shaking his fist with Deidara. The crew started whooping and calling out in agreement.

A large hand dropped in Kisame’s shoulder and Kisame looked up to see the kind face of Juugo. “You are still our captain, and we will always protect you.” 

Kisme looked at each set of eyes of the crew, seeing the deep respect that each held, directly right at him. Kisame grinned widely and held up his fist at his chest. “AAARRR!” he growled out loudly. The crew all responded with the same approving growl and fisting into their chest. “Mah, get out of here you guys!” Kisame released a deep laugh and shook his hand at all of them, telling them all to get back to work. He really did have an impressive and honorable crew of pirates.

==/\/\==

Sasuke and Naruto continued their walk when they heard the familiar sound of a carriage coming behind them. Instead of pulling Sasuke into the bushes this time, Naruto looked behind him to get a glimpse of what was coming. The noise was of a carriage, but it sounded like it was traveling at a slower pace that some of the racers they had to practically jump out of the way from. Sasuke looked behind as well. The wagon was small, it may be a merchant wagon, judging by the way it was shaped and solid wood all around.

“Hey Naruto, the captain knows that woman.” Sasuke nodded towards the carriage that was coming towards them down the road. Naruto squinted down the way. “He mentioned that she trades at the market. Maybe we can get a lift.”

“He knows the woman? You sure?” Naruto was wary.

Sasuke shrugged. “He mentioned a charming older woman, who sold wares in a yellow bright wagon with grotesque flowers painted on the outside. I doubt there are many of those types of wagons around,” Sasuake nodded towards the approaching wagon. 

Sure enough, it was yellow, with painted flowers and was certainly an eye catching thing, but not for its beauty. “Okay then,” Naruto shrugged and started waving his arms, calling out to the driver to stop.

The old lady pulled back the reins and yelled for the horses to stop. “What the hell! You trying to get yourself killed? I could have ran you down!” The elder lady shook her fist at Naruto. 

“So sorry madam, thank you for stopping though!” Naruto bowed a few times towards the woman. “You see we are heading for the market and thought we could catch a ride?”

The old woman squinted her eyes at Naruto. “That’s my flower! What the hell!” She stood and started to climb down from the wagon.

Naruto’s mouth dropped open in surprise and he held his hands up, “no--no what?” The old woman stomped towards him and Naruto was shocked still.

“That’s my flower! Thief! I have been looking for that flower for 18 years!” The old woman stopped in front of Naruto, her eyes glaring up at him, her fists clenched at her sides. “Give it back, NOW!” 

Sasuke growled out, “how dare you! That was a gift from his mother you old hag!” He glared heavily at the woman. 

Naruto held up his arm and his other hand went for his sword. The old woman stepped back suddenly when she noticed Naruto went for his sword. 

“Oh...perhaps I was mistaken,” the old lady shriveled down suddenly making herself look frail and weak. 

Naruto released his sword, noting that he was about to pull it out on an elderly woman! He mentally scolded himself before looking back at the elderly woman. “No, no it’s alright madam,” Naruto reassured the old woman. He plucked the glass flower out of his lapel and held it out to the old lady. “It's obviously very valuable to you so you can have it...in exchange for something I need.” Naruto held the glass flower out and watched the old woman life her face.

“Naruto! What are you--” Sasuke hissed out quietly.

“Sa’ll right Sas, I got this. So? Do we have a deal?” Naruto jiggled the small glass flower between his fingers.

“What do you need?” the old woman tilted her head with her eyes narrowing at the blond. 

“A rinnegan candle,” Naruto spoke out. “And safe passage to the market.” 

“A rinnegan candle?” the old woman questioned and put her thumb and finger to her chin, thinking about what was said. 

“And safe passage to the market,” Naruto added. The old woman continued to tap at her chin.

“Well do you have a rinnegan candle or not old woman!?” Sasuke seethed out, irritation clear in his voice.

“Oh no no no,” the old woman suddenly spoke up, her eyes wide at Naruto. “I don’t deal in black magic.” She shook her head repeatedly.

“Really?” Sasuke stood up straight, his eyes looking at Naruto who’s blue eyes returned a look of shock back at him.

“Can you give us a lift then? To the market?” Naruto asked quickly.

The old lady’s wrinkled face morphed into a smile then. “Well why didn’t you say so in the first place! For that flower, I’ll offer you safe passage.” She nodded towards the small glass flower still in Naruto’s fingers.

“Food and lodging on the way?” Naruto pressed for more, Sasuke giving him a look of  _ are you serious? _

“Safe passage boy,” the old woman nodded her head with a wrinkled smile. “I swear you will arrive at the market in the exact same condition that you are in now.” 

“Excellent! It’s a deal then,” Naruto grinned at the elderly woman.

The elderly woman stepped forward and held out her hand, Naruto placed the glass flower into her hand. “Do you have any idea what manner of thing it was that you had?” The woman asked as she held up the glass flower to the sun, turning it about so it glinted and sparkled.

“Some kind of lucky charm?” Naruto tilted his head and scratched the back of his neck.

The old woman nodded in agreement. “A very lucky charm indeed. It's for protection,” she mumbled out. She began to walk towards the carriage, Naruto following right behind her, Sasuke trailing. The old woman tucked the flower into her sweater before turning quickly around, her old eyes wide and glinting in excitement, that had Naruto gasp in surprise.

“In fact, it would have protected you from just this,” she cackled out, holding out her crooked finger towards Naruto’s nose. 

Naruto had no time to turn, run, duck or even think as he was hit in the forehead with a sudden gust of green beams, that blinded him and knocked him over quickly.

“Naruto!” Sasuke screamed out when the green blast hit Naruto and next thing he knew Naruto was gone! “What have you done!” Sasuke screamed out and lurched for the old woman. He screamed out when he felt an invisible barrier, holding him back and not allowing him to strike at the old woman. “ARGH!! Witch! What have you done!” Sasuke continued to scream out, throw punches and it was all in vain. He couldn’t get through the invisible barrier that was surrounding the old witch. 

The old woman bent down, completely unaware of Sasuke trying to viciously attack her. 

_ ~Flashback~ _

_ “ _ **_Seek all you wish._ ** _ ” Hinata’s voice spoke at a level that could only be described as demonic. Her pitch black eyes glared down at the old woman. “  _ **_You shall not seek the star, touch it, smell or hear it. You will not perceive him even if he stands before you. Pray you never meet me again Kaguya.”_ **

_ ~End Flashback~ _

The old woman stood back up, looking at something that was in her hand. “Much better,” she giggled as her fingers touched a small mouse in her hand. “Though I will keep my word, you shall not be harmed!” The old woman snickered some more. She grabbed a small wooden cage hanging from the side of the carriage and shoved the little mouse inside. Stepping up into the carriage, she hung the small cage from the roof and then shoved a small piece of cheese into the cage. “There, food and lodging, just as promised.” She clapped her hands together as is wiping off the dirt and stepped out of the carriage.

“Would I be correct in thinking that you can neither see nor hear me?” Sasuke huffed out as he followed the old woman around the carriage. The old lady appeared as if she was alone, mumbling to herself and making her way around the carriage, looking at the wheels and checking her articles. “Well then, I would like to tell you, that you smell of pee and you look like the wrong end of a dog,” Sasuke snuffed out, his head nodding in firmness as he glared at the old woman who was now climbing up the front of the carriage. “And I swear if I don’t get back my Naruto as he was, I’ll find a way to finish you!” 

The old woman continued to not be able to hear Sasuke and grabbed the reins. Sasuke took that as his cue to hurry up and get on. He scrambled onto the back of the carriage and slipped inside. “What more could happen?” Sasuke sighed out as he sat on a small stool, looking up at the small cage hanging from the ceiling, holding a small little red mouse named Naruto.


	7. The race is on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone! Wasn't it a great feeling to open the door and kick 2020 the hell out?! I got pretty excited when it came to that part of the evening!
> 
> But, enough chatter from me, on with the story! :D

Sasuke sat on the small stool in the back of the carriage, various things swinging about from the movement and especially the small cage that was hanging from the ceiling, holding a dark red little mouse. Sasuke had his head sitting in the palm of his hand, his elbow resting on one of the counters. His eyes scanned the small space again, not that there was much to look at, it was one room, with a bunch of things stuffed into each spot.

He stood, staring into the small cage. “Naruto, if you can understand me, look at me.” The small mouse’s head looked sideways, so one of its little black eyes looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed out, his hip leaning against the side of the carriage. “You know how I said I knew little of love?” Sasuke’s eyes looked up, “well that wasn’t entirely, completely true.” Sasuke then crossed his arms letting out a sigh. “I’ve seen it. Centuries and centuries of it, and it really was the only thing that made watching your world bearable. Your world is full of war, pain, lies and hate…” Sasuke bit his bottom lip.

Sasuke turned to look at the cage again. “I didn’t want to keep looking down, seeing all that. But then, to see the way mankind loves.” Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, noting the small mouse still watching him. “I mean, you could search the farthest reaches of the universe and never find something so beautiful,” Sasuke whispered out. “So yes, I know that love is conditional. But…” he took a breath in, turned and looked at the various objects on the counter of the small wagon, running his fingertips over various articles. “I also know it can be unpredictable, unexpected, uncontrollable, unbearable and well, strangely easily mistaken for loathing.” Sasuke snorted out a laugh. 

Sasuke then moved right up to the cage, peering through the small wooden bars where the little reddish coloured mouse’s whiskers and nose twitched about, as if he was smelling the air.  _ ‘Cute,’ _ Sasuke thought. 

“You know Naruto, I never thought I would be saying this, to a mouse no doubt,” Sasuke rolled his eyes. “But my heart, right now, feels so heavy like I can barely contain it anymore.” He brought up his fist and held it to his chest, his eyes closing. “There is this feeling, and I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think it’s love...for you.” He lifted his head and opened his eyes again, seeing the small little mouse looking at him, nose still twitching. “It’s like it doesn’t belong to me anymore and belongs to you...and if you wanted it, you could have it, and I’d wish for nothing in exchange,” Sasuke whispered out, still looking at the small mouse.

Sasuke snorted out a laugh. “Here I am talking, and I doubt you even understand.” He looked again at the small mouse who moved his head, as if looking past Sasuke. “Are you really hearing me?” Sasuke moved his face closer to the cage, looking at the black eyes and tried to make sense of where Naruto the mouse was looking. Sasuke looked over his shoulder. He let out a big huff of annoyance, seeing that there was a net bag of several different cheeses hanging from the cupboard. “Seriously?” Sasuke looked to the mouse, to the cheese and back to Naruto again. “I’m telling you some serious shit here and all you can think about is cheese!?” A squeak was heard and Sasuke began to chuckle and shook his head. He couldn’t believe that he was talking to a mouse.

Sasuke opened the bag to take a small chunk of cheese and then pushed the tiny piece through the bars. The mouse immediately picked it up and started nibbling it between his tiny pink paws. Sasuke tilted his head and watched the tiny critter before letting out another sigh. “I’d give you my heart for yours,” he whispered out. The mouse continued to eat.

Sasuke was jerked awake when the carriage stopped. He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep. He quickly looked out one of the small windows, noticing it was still sunny out, so the day hadn’t completely been lost. He adjusted himself so he wouldn’t be in the way when the witch came in. And just like that, the witch opened the door, grumbling about whatever it was, and unhitched the small cage from the ceiling and stepped back out. Sasuke hopped out behind her and looked about. The market place was a buzz of activity, with people rushing about, chattering with each other and sales pitches echoing about. 

The witch walked to the front of the carriage and pulled the mouse out of the cage. “Now, just as I promised, safe passage to the market.” She placed the mouse on the ground. “The wall is a mile that way,” she nodded with her head. “But it might take you awhile to get there,” she chuckled and placed her finger on the mouse’s head, releasing a green mist onto the small head. “There, transformation tends to leave the brain a bit scrambled for a bit.” She stood up and laughed

The green mist moved about the small mouse, then the small mouse became buried in a whirlwind tunnel and within a blink, Naruto was back to his human self, standing in front of the witch. He wobbly grabbed for his sword, “you…” he mumbled out but couldn’t keep standing. He promptly fell to the ground.

The witch chuckled out and stepped over him. “Told ya, now get out of my sight.” She chuckled out while walking away. 

“Naruto!” Sasuke called out, running to the fallen blond. Sasuke flipped Naruto onto his back, “Naruto! Are you alright!?” Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s cheeks and gave him gentle slaps until the blue eyes focused more on Sasuke.

Naruto gave a goofy smile and let out a sigh. “Ah, Sakura…” he giggled out.

Sasuke gaped at the blond who giggled out and rolled around, trying to get up. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from saying the wrong thing in Naruto’s current state. He took a deep breath and grabbed Naruto’s arm, “I think I preferred you calling me mother dobe,” he grumbled out as he pulled Naruto to his feet.

Slinging one of the blond’s arms over his shoulders, Naruto leaned heavily against him. “Come on dobe, there’s an inn over there.” Sasuke grunted as he started walking with the bombed out blond. “Sakura’s birthday is tomorrow, so you need a bath and a good night's sleep before you can present me to her.” 

==/\/\==

“Prince Orochimaru!” the small boy rode over to the shoreline, where a very wet Orochimaru stepped onto the small area of sand. “Prince Orochimaru!”

Orochimaru gave a sneer at the boy as he stomped his way up to the horse. 

“Your men highness, are dead,” the boy called out sadly. 

“Is that so,” Orochimaru grumbled out as he grabbed the boy’s leg, pulling him off the horse. The boy fell to the ground with a grunt and Orochimaru jumped up onto the waiting horse, digging his heels in to get the horse into a run. The boy just watched the prince ride off across the land.

==/\/\==

Sasuke sat in a tub of hot water, his head fallen back, eyes closed as he let the hot water seep into his muscles. The pair had checked into the inn for the night, Sasuke left Naruto on the bed to get over his transformation scrambled brain and Sasuke figured he should be able to at least get clean. After Naruto’s little outburst about seeing Sakura, Sasuke didn’t want to be around the idiot anyhow.

He thought about his adventure thus far, sitting in the sky, minding his own business, watching the world below, and suddenly being hit with a bright object. His hand unconsciously went to his neck, the large gem still solid in its casing. Funny, he almost forgot about it, the entire reason he fell to this world lay gently from his neck. His fingers caressed the hard gem, the only thoughts he had was how smooth and solid this object was. 

“Excuse me,” Naruto’s voice broke through the silence. 

Surprised, Sasuke jerked himself up and immediately covered his manhood that was under the water. His eyes looked up behind him to see Naruto’s smile poking through a small window that was in the room divider. The bed was on the other side and the simple room divider was there to give someone privacy while having a bath, or changing, or whatever. The fireplace was crackling near the tub and Sasuke’s breath hitched seeing the soft lights from the flames flicker over the blond’s face.

Naruto chuckled, “I believe you are in my bath.” His voice was full of mirth and his eyes glistened with excitement.

“Dobe!” Sasuke spat out. “Turn around!” He moved about under the bath water and Naruto just laughed as he shut the small window, mumbling an apology.

Sasuke peeked at the small window and listened to Naruto’s footsteps moving away from the wall partition and he then pulled himself out of the water. Grabbing a towel, he quickly dried off and then grabbed a bathrobe, offered by the inn. He stepped around the room divider, seeing the blond looking at a small dagger. “Hn, you can look now,” Sasuke grunted out. Naruto’s head raised and blue eyes softened when they fell on Sasuke, leaving Sasuke breathless at the sight. Placing the small dagger back in his belt, Naruto turned to look towards Sasuke. 

Sasuke was looking at a small basket of snacks that was sitting on the small room table. Pinching his lips together, he was deciding on which package to open and eat. Naruto’s lips curled up into a smile, watching as Sasuke’s brow furrowed slightly in thought, strands of damp hair falling lightly against his cheek, highlighting the smooth milky skin that Naruto had the sudden urge to tuck those strands of hair behind Sasuke’s ear. Would his skin be as smooth beneath his fingertips as it looked? He could see the soft flutter of Sasuke’s eyelashes when he looked through the small items in the basket. 

“Sasuke?” Naruto piped up.

Sasuke looked towards the blond, who was twiddling his fingers together and gnawing on his bottom lip. His blue eyes were looking up through his lashes, and a light pink shade on his tanned cheeks. Sasuke tilted his head in question,  _ why was he so nervous? _

When Naruto saw that Sasuke was waiting for him to speak, his one hand immediately went up to the back of his neck and pulled at his hair. His other hand fidgeted and he felt his face heat up.  _ Here goes nothing… _

“Sasuke--did you, umm… in the wagon, did you really mean what you said?” Hopeful blue eyes focused on Sasuke and Naruto bit his lip. 

Sasuke’s mouth dropped open and his dark eyes widened, “w-wha…”

Naruto rubbed the back of his head again, taking a small step towards Sasuke, a giggle on his lips. “Well, umm...did--”

“You--you were a mouse! H-How…” Sasuke sputtered out.

Naruto stopped and grinned, his blue eyes sparkling at the surprised raven. 

Sasuke dropped his eyes, his head shaking back and forth. “You wanted cheese, you--you couldn’t have.” His arms waved about but then he stopped suddenly. He turned to look directly into those impossible blue eyes. Black eyes narrowed and Sasuke pointed his finger directly at Naruto’s nose. “I asked  _ you _ to give me a sign!” Sasuke growled out and folded his arms across his chest, frowning and snorted out his annoyance directly at Naruto. Naruto chuckled deeply, the vibration washing over Sasuke, leaving shivers.

Naruto’s face softened, his lips curled up into an appreciated smile at Sasuke. He brought his hand up and cupped Sasuke’s cheek gently, rubbing his thumb on the soft star’s skin. “And risk you being too embarrassed to keep saying such lovely things? Now why would I want to do that?” Naruto whispered as he brought his face closer to Sasuke, his half lidded blue eyes holding him steady. 

Sasuke could feel Naruto's words breathing across his lips, his warm hand gently caressing his cheek and he fought to keep himself from shivering as his eyes focused on the deep blue ones right before him. 

“You know what the captain really whispered to me when we left?” Naruto whispered huskily over Sasuke’s plump lips while his blue eyes held onto the shimmering black orbs. “He told me that my true love was right in front of my eyes…” Naruto’s other hand moved to cup Sasuke’s other cheek and he held Sasuke’s face, his dark blue eyes holding the man still. Blond eyelashes began to flutter closed when he brought his warm lips to the other and he pressed their lips together gently. “And he was right,” Naruto breathed out from the kiss.

Sasuke opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them the moment Naruto’s soft lips pressed against his own. His lips were still buzzing from the gentle kiss, Naruto’s hand still caressing his cheeks and his half lidded eyes were glistening right at him, reaching deep into his soul. A desirable smile played upon Naruto’s lips and Sasuke felt the fluttering deep within his chest. Fisting the blond’s shirt, Sasuke brought his lips back to Naruto’s, latching on demanding entrance immediately. Naruto released a surprised gasp when Sasuke’s tongue slipped its way inside and Sasuke growled when hands grabbed his ass and squeezed.

Lips moved fluidly against the other, tongues clashed and twisted and the two men moaned out at the heated sensation. Sasuke shoved unceremoniously against the blond, causing Naruto to take steps back until the back of his knees folded from hitting the mattress. Their lips released when Naruto flopped onto the bed, a slight huff of air escaping his lips. 

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke smirking before him. Those black eyes were hooded with long thick lashes piercing straight into him, swollen lips glistening from their desperate kiss, slight pink was brushed across smooth milky skin of his face but Naruto’s breath hitched at the apparent soft glow that radiated off of Sasuke’s face. The star was glowing so beautifully, Naruto could not think of any other time he had seen something so immaculate.  _ How could someone so beautiful like me? _ Naruto’s insecurities snuck into his mind, but were quickly snubbed out when those deep dark eyes were right before him and Sasuke pushed him onto his back on the bed. 

Sasuke leaned over the blond, slipping his hands under Naruto’s shirt slowly. Pushing up the shirt, his fingers explored the sun kissed skin chest, following the lines of his well defined muscles until the pads of his fingers rolled the dusty coloured nubs. Naruto inhaled loudly and he shivered while Sasuke coaxed them to harden.

“Sas…” Naruto groaned out as he bit his bottom lip, his eyes closing at the sensation, hands fisting the blanket. He could feel his blood rushing to his cock, straining out behind it’s clothed confines. His breath shuddered when Sasuke crawled over him to straddle his body and settle his ass right on his aching cock. Naruto lifted his head to see the star glowing softly and his face was flushed down his neck. Sasuke shifted slightly, causing his ass to rub and Naruto’s head fell back and he released a whine between his teeth. 

A snort escaped Sasuke’s lips as he adjusted to run his fingers through blond locks, turning Naruto’s lips to his own. The energy flowing through his veins was raging with desire and he wanted to taste Naruto again and feel his body close to his own. He had seen enough of humans and their sexual desires, interesting yet confusing to watch. He had no idea the emotions, the sensations and feelings that were involved with love and he was overwhelmed with these new feelings. But when he looked at those blue eyes that shone like crystals, the smile that shone at him when their eyes met, Sasuke didn’t feel afraid. He wanted to taste, touch and feel all that Naruto was.

The kiss was slow and sensual. Their tongues teased each other, like shy dancers getting to know each other. Sasuke’s fingers gently ran through blond locks, his nails brushing across the blond’s scalp and Naruto’s hands snuck beneath the bathrobe, exploring and tracing the smooth milky skin of the dark haired star. 

Naruto thrusted his groin against Sasuke’s ass, his body thrumming with even more excitement when Sasuke mewed out lewdly. Naruto adjusted himself gently, guiding Sasuke’s body down to the bed without breaking their sensual kiss. Naruto hovered over the star gently, still moving his lips into the raven haired beauty. Sasuke was breathing heavy and his hands were seeking all over his body, leaving a trail of fire.

Moving his hand to Sasuke’s stomach, his fingers gently guided over the smooth body, twirling around his navel before tracing the area and finding the light coloured nipples. Pinching the nubs lightly and hearing Sasuke’s breath hitch with each pinch, Naruto felt a sense of satisfaction and lust rush through him. 

Naruto guided his open palm against Sasuke’s chest, abdomen and to the elastic band of his underwear. Tickling the lining with his fingertips, he indulged in the feeling of Sasuke’s stomach muscles twitching at his touch. 

“Sasuke, can I touch you,” Naruto asked breathlessly against his lips. His fingers trailing beneath the band, the question was subtle but his touch was spot on.

“Nnghh…” Sasuke breathed out as his back arched slightly at the sensations that ran through him.

The whimper that escaped the raven’s lips had Naruto move his hand to cup the bulge, using his thumb to smear the wet blotch that was growing on the fabric causing Sasuke’s knees to quiver. “I want to taste you Sasuke, can I…” Naruto asked as he planted kisses upon the flushed soft chest, moving slowly down, trailing his tongue along the muscled path, circling Sasuke’s navel. 

Sasuke purred out a noise, his skin tingling wherever the blond’s lips touched. His fingers sought out blond hair and gave gentle nudges, encouraging the blond’s lips to continue lower. He swore he could feel Naruto’s smile on his lips as his tongue tasted a trail to his lower regions.

Gently removing the restricting underwear, Naruto’s tongue tasted the swollen head of Sasuke’s cock as soon as it was free. Fingers currently in his hair pulled hard at the sudden sensation and Naruto grimiched slightly, but suckled gently. 

“J-jee--ngh..Nau--” Sasuke hiccuped out when Naruto’s lips suckled around the head of his cock. The shock waves going through his body caused uncontrolled muscle spasms but the continuous pleasurable sensations had him not caring. He didn’t know his fingers were currently pulling hard on Naruto’s head, his eyes were closed tightly as visions of colours sparkled behind closed lids. 

Naruto twirled his tongue around the sweet head, dipping his tongue through the slit, loving the quivering man below him. Naruto had never been with a woman, let alone a man, but he knew what he liked, so Sasuke would probably like it too ne? He slid his palms onto Sasuke’s hips to hold him gently down, as he felt Sasuke’s hips trying to thrust while he flattened his tongue and pushed the fleshy cock to the roof of his mouth while he dropped his mouth as best he could. Sasuke’s mewling and quivering had Naruto’s own cock swell painfully with the sounds, but when he looked up, the glow upon Sasuke’s sheen skin had Naruto’s desire spike. While he kept his lips around Sasuke’s cock, goosebumps flared across Sasuke’s abdomen, his chest arched and rocked and Sasuke’s fingers tightened their grip on his hair. The sight was so erotic, Naruto’s mind became mush. 

Moving one hand, Naruto fondled Sasuke’s sack, pushing his tongue on Sasuke’s frenulum causing the dark haired man to groan out and squeeze his knees around his head. Naruto’s desire spiked as he sucked harder bobbing his head, Sasuke’s fingers in his hair pushing and pulling hard.

“F-fuck Naru--I--I don’t--” Sasuke’s voice stuttered out. His legs began to shake and his hands fisted Naruto’s hair and his body arched to the side.

Naruto pushed on Sasuke’s perineum with his fingers, as he took Sasuke as deep as he could, his tongue pushing and twirling around the heated cock before the sudden jerk of Sasuke’s hips had warm gushes of essence erupting into his mouth. Sasuke’s legs shook, his hips thrusted in shock and his body arched off the bed while a throaty moan escaped his lips and Naruto thought it was the most erotic sight he had ever seen. He continued to swallow at the heated flesh in his mouth, his one hand holding Sasuke’s hip, the other, fondled and stroked his ball sack and perineum.

Sasuke couldn’t breath. His heart felt as if it was going to burst from his chest and his mind was seeing sparkles of light behind his closed eyelids. Not to mention the waves of sensations flowing through his body causing his muscles to contract and shake...and fuck it felt good. His eyes remained closed as those lips of Naruto’s continued to cause pulses of euphoria through him. Was this what eternal bliss felt like? Having seen such erotic things on the human world for centuries, he had an idea of the feelings but--but this...this was something he could definitely enjoy over and over. But, there was a sudden need--a need to give--

Sasuke whimpered slightly when Naruto’s mouth released his softening cock and he opened his eyes when he felt the blond crawl over him. Glistening blue eyes, half lidded, fully dilated, flushed face and swollen lips faced him with such a thirst, Sasuke couldn’t help but feel a yearning deep within him suddenly. He cupped the tanned cheeks, this thumb dragging slowly across that bottom swollen lip and he gasped when a pink tongue came out and tickled the end of his thumb. The blond turned his head slightly, his lips catching his thumb and sucked his lips around it.  _ Holy fuck that was hot-- _

Naruto’s eyes gleamed with excitement when those dark pools widened in surprise. Closing his eyes briefly before humming around the digit, Naruto pulled back and kissed Sasuke’s hand. “You are so beautiful Sasuke,” Naruto breathed out before moving to brush his lips across Sasuke’s.

Sasuke moaned out in bliss when Naruto’s lips met his own, and he pushed his tongue through those lips, demanding entrance and a dance. His hands swept down Naruto’s back, and he realized that the blond was still clothed. He fisted the cloth, giving a quick tug, indicating his demands without words. Naruto breathed out a chuckle before releasing from the kiss.

Naruto sat up on his knees and flipped his shirt off over his head, tossing it somewhere behind him. His eyes took in the soft glowing light of the star before he puckered his lips into a smirk noticing that Sasuke’s eyes were roving over his body. Those eyes stopped and widened slightly then those onyx eyes fell upon his apparent swollen manhood. 

“Don’t worry about that,” Naruto quickly said, sensing the star's nervousness. “I’ll take care of it later.” He began to lean into Sasuke again, his lips seeking the other before a hand on his chest stopped him. Confused, Naruto looked upon Sasuke.

“I want to,” Sasuke breathed out as he trailed his fingers towards the pronounced bulge in Naruto’s pants. 

“You don’t have--”

“Shut it dobe,” Sasuke snapped out, without looking at those blue eyes and he inwardly smirked hearing Naruto glup. He laid his palm against the outline of the cock, feeling the curves through the fabric, becoming fascinated with the feelings around it, the heat pulsing out from it. Unconsciously he licked his lips while his fingers slipped the pants undone and pulled down the fabric. Naruto’s breath hitched when Sasuke’s fingers touched the roundness of the mushroom head, smearing the precome around. Fascinated with the feel, he grasped his hand around the organ and gave an experimental pump. 

“Ahh...shit Sasuke--” Naruto breathed out heavily, his hands fisting the sheets beside him. “Y-you don’t--but nghh…”

Heat raised in Sasuke’s core, hearing the breathing from the blond, the muscle twitching in in his palm. It was all so new to him yet he had this overwhelming desire to do more, to make Naruto flush, gasp and quiver at his hands. 

As if sensing his uncertainty, Naruto moved his hand and covered Sasuke’s. “Let me help,” his breathing puffed out deeply. Grasping Sasuke’s hand, he guided Sasuke’s hand in strokes up and down his hard cock. Adjusting slightly on his knees, so he could watched Sasuke’s hand stroke his cock, Naruto’s forehead fell to Sasuke’s shoulder, breathing heavily as he continued with Sasuke to jack himself off.

Sasuke’s skin tickled where the heavy breaths were breathing across his neck and he felt jolts of excitement race down to his own semi hard cock. 

“Ju--just like that--fucking…” Naruto breathed out heavily and low in Sasuke’s neck. He started planting kitten kisses on Sasuke’s neck as he began to feel his balls tighten. “I’m so--so close. Ahh...nngghh...Sas…” 

Sasuke moved his other hand beneath Naruto’s cock and handled the heavy sack beneath. The soft golden hair felt course but soft as Sasuke massaged the balls between his fingers. His body shivered when he felt Naruto moan deeper still while he touched him. Feeling braver, he slipped his fingers below the heavy sack, investigating the skin beneath.

“Ah fuck--Sas!” Naruto’s body tightened up suddenly as his one hand grabbed the back of the raven’s hair. He turned Sasuke’s head, demanding the lips onto his own as his hips suddenly thrusted into their conjoined hands. His tongue demanded control, his breaths came out heavily from his nostrils and Sasuke groaned from the assault. “I can’t--gonna--” Naruto breathed out from the kiss. His hand squeezed Sasuke’s hand around his cock and his hips stuttered as he stroked faster. “F-f-fuck...that’s it SSSas--” He dropped his lips back to Sasuke’s neck and tasted the skin.

Sasuke poked at the skin beneath Naruto’s heavy sack hard while allowing Naruto to take the lead on squeezing his cock and when Naruto bit on his neck suddenly. Sasuke whined out suddenly from the sensations and Naruto’s body trembled when his orgasm hit. Sasuke’s skin was buzzing with excitement at feeling Naruto release into his hand, the mouth biting on his sensitive skin and the heat of Naruto’s breath moving down his neck. The feeling was so exhilarating that Sasuke thought he may faint from the overwhelming feeling of sexual satisfaction. 

Naruto released the skin and tongued the area, before laying light kisses on where he bit Sasuke. His body was humming in orgasmic bliss and he kept his eyes closed as he reveled in the feeling. He guided Sasuke’s hand a bit slower as he came down from his orgasm and his heart and breath began to slow down. Lifting his head carefully, he pulled Sasuke back into another heady kiss, his tongue lazily twirling with Sasuke’s. Pushing Sasuke’s body back slowly, he laid the star back down and deepened the kiss, enjoying the purr coming from Sasuke’s lips. 

Shifting slightly, Naruto managed to clean up his and Sasuke’s hand on the discarded bathrobe and they both gave breathy kisses. Removing the rest of his clothes, Naruto slipped them both underneath the comforter. “That was amazing Sas,” Naruto hummed out, settling beside him and tucking Sasuke’s head into his chest. He rubbed Sasuke’s back softly, tracing his shoulders and spine. His body was relaxed and sated, and he allowed himself to close his eyes.

Sasuke inhaled the blond’s scent coming from his chest, the scent immediately filling his senses and relaxing him. “Hn, thank you,” he whispered out, his hand rubbing the lined muscles of the blond’s chest. His body felt heavy, warm and relaxed. Something that he hadn’t felt for--for… who knows? He allowed sleep to take him.

==/\/\==

Orochimaru continued to push his horse down the dirt trail, the horse huffing out but not letting up. He suddenly pulled the reins back, halting the horse who let out a disgruntled whinny before coming to a complete stop. Squinting at the marker on the road, his lips whispered out the words. 

_ Market ~XX miles~ _

He grit his teeth and grumbled. At his current speed with the horse, he wouldn’t get there till morning, which was hopeful. He knew where the star was going now, it was obvious, he needed to intercept it if he wanted the prize. He spat out a cry and spurred the horse that had the horse jump forward and take off into a run down the road.

==/\/\==

“You’re close sister, he’s at the market place now. It’s only a mile or so from the gap in the wall,” Tayuya cackled through the vision, sneering at Hinata who was looking much older than their last visual meeting.

Hinata shot a glare at her sister and hissed a noise at her. “You speak like that is a good thing!” Hinata snarled out as the carriage she rode in continued to rock down the dirt path.

“Well considering you have been not succeeding for the past few days,  _ sister _ ,” Tayuya snarled out from between her teeth. “You would think you could be a little more  **grateful** you wench!” Tayuya crossed her arms and frowned at Hinata. 

Hinata rolled her eyes at the verbal assault from her sister. “Need I remind you,  _ sister,  _ that the Hidden Leaf Village, on the other side of that wall, is not part of our universe?” She hissed back at Tayuya who in turn was rolling her head and snorting out in annoyance. “If that star crosses the threshold, into the human realm, then our star becomes nothing more than a pitted lump of metallic rock!” Hinata snapped back at her disgruntled looking sister.

Tayuya leaned closer to the mirror, where Hinata’s vision was coming through. “Then,  _ dear sister _ , I suggest you hurry the fuck up!” And with a wave of her hand, Tayuya ended the vision.

Hinata shrieked out her frustration at her sister. She was SO close! If only she wasn’t stuck with such slow means of transportation! She flipped her hand over head and a crack was heard sounding out over the horses pulling the carriage. With a few annoyed whinnies coming from the horses out front, the carriage lurched a little faster that caused Hinata to fall back.

“Fucking christ, stupid fucking--” she mumbled out while adjusting her ass back in the seat. She hoped she made it to the market before sunrise, but she was going to be passing that gap in the wall on route to the market. With any luck, she would intercept that star and make it hers. She grinned and released a cackling laugh.

==x00x00x00x00x00==

The sun rays settled onto the soft bed linen, where two forms were sleeping soundly. Blond hair peeked up from beneath the covers and blue eyes flickered open, hissing slightly at the sun’s blinding rays coming in through a break in the curtains. Lifting his hand up to block the sun’s rays, he turned his head and a soft smile broke on his lips. Sleeping soundly, tucked into him under the covers, was thick blue black hair, splayed out across the white pillow and feathered across smooth milk coloured skin. His lips were pouted out slightly, drawing in and out delicate breaths indicating deep sleep and his dark lashes rested on Sasuke’s soft cheeks. Naruto took a few moments to take in the sight. Sasuke’s skin was glowing slightly, the sun’s rays causing him to almost look like he was sparkling. 

Naruto blinked a few times, his mind remembering where he was and he gently turned around, reaching for the bedside table. Grabbing what he needed, he gently turned back facing Sasuke, the sunlight catching the blade Naruto held in his hand. Naruto held his breath while the hand holding the blade reached slowly over to Sasuke’s head. Naruto bit his bottom lip, to keep himself from breathing to heavy as his fingers twirled the silky black hair between his fingers. Grasping the grip of hair, he lowered the blade closer to Sasuke’s head and flicked the knife quickly. The blade swished quietly and cut through the bunch of black air smoothly, leaving a portion of blue black hair in Naruto’s palm. Shifting carefully and silently again, Naruto rolled off the bed, hair in his hand and moved to get dressed.

Naruto quickly went down the stairs from the suite and stopped at the large wooden desk. There was no one behind it but a small silver bell. He quickly tapped it and leaned against the counter waiting for someone to show up. After a minute or so, he tapped it again, getting frustrated that nobody was up.

A cough and grumble surprised him and Naruto looked around until he saw a lump on a large chair, tucked into a shadowed corner. “Hello?” Naruto called out.

Gruffs and groans were heard again and Naruto hit the bell again, his eyes squinting at the form in the corner. “Oh hello?” 

“What!” the voice called out, sounding sleepy and irritated. “What is it you want!?” 

“Sorry, but I’m needing a piece of paper and something to write with,” Naruto explained as gently as he could, not wanting to upset the man any further.

The man glared at Naruto. “Ask me again, at a more reasonable hour,” the man growled out, shifting his body back under the blanket on the chair.

“Please sir, I cannot, I really have to go.” Naruto gnawed on his bottom lip and tapped his fingers on the counter top, his mind thinking on what to do as the other man grumbled out under his breath. Naruto turned quickly back to the man. “Look sir, if my friend wakes before I get back, can you give him a message?” 

One eye opened up and just gave a glare. Naruto pleaded silently with his eyes toward the innkeeper. The man’s head fell back and he released a loud sigh. “Go on…” he breathed out heavily. Naruto gave the man a brilliant smile of thanks before telling him the message.

==/\/\==

Dark lashes fluttered slowly as hands came up over dark locks and stretched out. A soft groan came from below the comforter and Sasuke let out a long yawn before blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He could see the light from the sun, sparkling about the room and a small smile played upon his lips as he thought about the night before. The soft touches and kisses they shared, the feelings of warmth and safety, not to mention the erotic feelings, Sasuke felt his body flush with heat. ‘ _ This is probably the only time I have slept at night…’ _ Sasuke thought suddenly. He turned to express his realization at the blond.

“Naruto?” He called out when he saw that the blond wasn’t in bed. He sat up quickly, realizing that he was alone. Flipping his head over the room, he noticed that any clothing articles that Naruto had on were also gone.  _ ‘Wonder where he went?’ _ Sasuke decided to get himself up and dressed to go find the blond.

“Excuse me,” Sasuke cleared his throat at the bottom of the stairs near the front desk. The man who was sitting in the large arm chair reading a paper glanced up at him. The man gave him a sultry smile and Sasuke grimaced. 

“Well good morning to you,” the man’s voice was thick with interest. “Did you need some breakfast company?” The man waggled his eyebrows.

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep his smart remarks to himself. He certainly didn’t want to attract any unwanted and aunsavery attention. He had waited to see if Naruto would return to the room, but after an hour, Sasuke was getting hungry and figured he would go find the blond himself. Where else could the dobe go in the market? Certainly not far. “Have you seen my friend? The man I came with?” Sasuke asked out pointedly. 

A frown suddenly appeared on the man’s face. “Yeah,” he snorted out. “At an ungodly early hour. He left earlier.”

Sasuke felt his eyes widen with that news. “He left?”

The other man snorted out and rustled his paper. “Yeah. Oh he had a message he wanted to give you.” The man stroked on his chin for a moment and put down his paper. “He told me, to tell you, that he’s gone to see Sakura because—he’s sorry, but he’s found his true love and—and he wants to spend the rest of his life with ‘em.” The man nodded eagerly as if he was proud of himself for remembering the message. 

“What?” Sasuke’s mind was suddenly shocked, surprised and hurt all at once. He couldn’t have just heard what he thought he heard. There had to be some sort of mistake! “Are you sure?” Sasuke clenched his teeth, dreading what the man would say next.

“Yup, positive,” the man waggled his brows. “Now what about that breakfast? I would love to get a closer look at that pretty rock around your neck.” 

Sasuke’s shoulders slumped, his eyes clouded over in hurt and he turned away from the annoying man, headed for the door but tucked away his necklace behind his shirt. He didn’t look up, he stared at the ground and shoved his hands into his pockets. The pain in his heart throbbed, a sting behind his eyes threatened to spill tears and he choked back a sob that tried to leave his throat. Whatever he thought Naruto and him had was obviously not to be. A stray tear escaped his eye and he wiped at it angrily. The world he was in was after him for his heart and since there was nowhere safe for him to be, he figured he may as well go where he knew he was wanted. With his head hung low, his hands tucked into his jacket pockets, he slowly made his way through the market to head to the path that led to the gap in the wall. At least with Naruto and Sakura at the Hidden Leaf Village, he may be able to return home eventually, if he could live through the pain of being around the  _ happy couple. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are appreciated, no matter what type. The big ending is coming for this one soon... I think? hah! It's difficult to tell, I can't determine how many word are left for each chapter...if that makes sense.
> 
> I always try to get as much as I can out there, but you all know that life is different for all. Between being a beta for amazing minds out there, a full time career mom and wife, sometimes, I don't always get to sit and put out as much as I want! But many thanks to those who do leave a note to say they appreciate what I put out there.
> 
> And I totally appreciate all those authors out there that share their work for all as well! I try to comment as much as I can for those inspiring young'uns :D


	8. good vs evil with a dash of mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew... I just couldn't stop this chapter, it wanted to be released! So it went a little longer than anticipated, but meh, it's always fun to release a long chapter. But I'm telling ya, some scenes were hell to write and you know what? I'm still not happy with them, but I decided to just breatheeeee and let it go... *cue song here*
> 
> So, delayed updates you say? Well you know, work has been a right out bitch and my beta world has been busy too. Those adorable little authors get so much of my attention! :D
> 
> On with the show!

Sasuke’s head was low as he shuffled between the scurrying people throughout the market. The sun was shining brightly this midmorning, the people were a chatter of business, foods smelled through the air but Sasuke kept his face hidden in the shadow of his despair.

_ “He told me, to tell you, that he’s gone to see Sakura because—he’s sorry, but he’s found his true love and…” _

The voice of the innkeeper’s message from Naruto played over and over in his head. After everything Naruto said? After what he shared? And what they shared last night? Sasuke shook his head, trying to not let it overcome him. His heart was heavy and full of sorrow, he should have known it was too good to be true, he had seen enough of heartbreak over the centuries. He continued shuffling along the path, not paying any mind to anyone around him.

Kushina began to set up the wares around the yellow wagon, getting ready for the business day. Her mistress was still sleeping, not uncommon for when she was out all night drinking it up with god knows what or who. She rather enjoyed the silence and quietness of the morning so she could patter around the site on her own. 

She caught the glimpse of the dark haired man in her peripheral vision and had to take a second look. It wasn’t everyday that such a well dressed individual came through the marketplace. Turning quickly, she immediately recognized him from the day before. Her mistress had played a cruel joke on him and the blond he was with. Being in her bird form, she witnessed it all sitting on her perch on the outside of the wagon when her mistress had turned the beautiful blond into a mouse. She knew something was up with the dark haired man when he tried to rush her mistress but was held back by an invisible force. 

Kishina was suddenly hit with a memory: 

_ “You shall not seek the star, touch it, smell or hear it. You will not perceive him even if he stands before you. Pray you never meet me again Kaguya.” _

“Hey! Wait!” she suddenly called out to the back of the dark haired man. He was the star! He had to be! It was the most reasonable explanation for it! “Hey!” she cried out again but the man did not turn. He continued to walk away from her, his head low and weaving his way between other people. Kushina tried to run after him but the enchanted rope, that held her prisoner, would not let her move any further from the wagon. 

The man disappeared within the waves of people and Kushina pulled on her red locks.  _ What could she do? How could she…? _ She turned to look at the wagon, a plan coming forth. She ran to the hatch door and peeked inside. Her mistress was still sleeping, her snores echoing through the small covered wagon. Kushina quickly shut the doors quietly, locking them securely and ran around to the back of the wagon where the horse stood tethered and eating. 

==intermission==

Naruto strolled up the dirt road in the Hidden Leaf village. A relaxed smile on his face, he glanced at the homes that he strode by and gave friendly nods to the people that started to mill about. The town was waking up and Naruto was all too familiar with the sights and sounds of the morning. The townsfolk just nodded and smiled at him as he passed, not even knowing that he had been away or had changed. 

Making his way up the dirt path, he stopped looking up at the two storey familiar family home of Sakura Haruno. ‘ _ The flowers certainly make the house look beautiful,’ _ Naruto thought to himself as he bent over to scoop up a couple pebbles. He shook the tiny pebbles in his hand briefly while looking up to the second story window where Sakura’s room was. Pondering it, he chuckled briefly before dropping the pebbles. He was going to do this right and knock on the household door.

Knocking on the door, Naruto took a few steps back, waiting for a response. Not surprising, Sakura opened the door in her morning wear and her green eyes widened at seeing Naruto staring at her in return.

Naruto smiled, “happy birthday Sakura.” 

“Naruto!” Sakura exclaimed after she heard Naruto speak. Her eyes looked Naruto up and down as she walked slowly around him. “What happened to you?” 

Naruto smiled and started rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, I found the star Sakura,” he informed her with a smirk.

“Really!” Sakura exclaimed and she clapped her hands together. “I can’t believe you did it! Where is it? Where’s my star!” She held both her hands out and her green eyes glittered with excitement while she rocked on her heels. “Is it beautiful?”

Naruto tilted his head, his eyes looking to the side in thought. “Yes...yes, very beautiful,” he responded in a whisper.

“Well?” Sakura snapped out, breaking Naruto of his daydream state. 

Naruto shook his head, his eyes looking back at Sakura. He let out an embarrassed chuckle. “Sorry, ah yes, it is here,” he replied while pulling out a cloth from his inside pocket. He placed the wrapped up cloth in Sakura’s waiting hands.

Sakura’s brows furrowed as she examined the small cloth. “Well it’s awfully small…” she criticized.

“Well, that’s just a piece of it you see,” Naruto cut in. “A token--for your birthday.” Naruto smiled and nodded at the pink haired woman.

Green eyes looked up, holding Naruto’s blues in her own. A sultry smile began to climb on her lips and she clasped the cloth in her hand and threw herself into Naruto’s arms. Naruto stepped back slightly to balance the two of them, but found himself embracing Sakura. Her lips were close to his and her eyes flickered between his blue and Naruto held his breath.

“Well then...you can forget about the star,” Sakura whispered out, her green eyes twinkling. “It’s not the star that I want.” Sakura fluttered her eyes as she moved her lips in closer to Naruto, hugging her arms around his neck tighter. 

Naruto looked into those emerald eyes, looking back at him with desire, want and devotion. Her lips were plump and he couldn’t help himself to watch her pink tongue moistine her lips. She had dainty freckles across her nose, funny, he never realized them before.

“You know what I want…” Sakura purred out, her one hand running through thick blond hair, her body pushing against Naruto suggestively.

Naruto’s breath hitched and he stepped forward towards Sakura, moving so he was holding Sakura close, his lips moving closer to hers. Sakura began to flutter her eyes closed, “Yeah,” he whispered lowly, “you want to grow up and get over yourself.” He released Sakura immediately and her eyes flared open, her arms failed out as she lost her balance and fell to her ass on the ground. Naruto stepped back and snorted out a laugh.

A sudden noise of something falling to the ground and gasping behind him had Naruto turn quickly and face dark gray eyes and an open mouth of shock. The mouth quickly began to frown and clenched teeth appeared instead. The eyes narrowed as they looked at Naruto then at Sakura who was still on the ground. Dust was settling around a large brightly wrapped box that was now on the ground (that was obviously being carried), and the man held a large bouquet of flowers in his other hand.

“Sai,” Naruto said plainly.

“Naruto,” Sai responded, spitting through his teeth. “You must have a death wish,” he hissed out.

“Oh...Sai,” Sakura whispered out when she clasped her hands together at her chest and let out a loud swooning noise when she saw Sai. 

“Sai. No Sai! It’s alright!” Naruto held his palms out towards Sai and shook his head with a chuckle as he took a further step back from Sakura.

Sai dropped the bundle of flowers and began to move towards Naruto, pulling his sword out and pointing it directly at him, dark gray eyes glaring straight at him. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his own sword and gave a few twirls in his hand, preparing himself for a fight before taking the dueling stance. His jaw was stern and his eyes bored directly into Sai’s, showing no fear. 

Sai gulped immediately and stepped back slightly, his sword drooping. “Ah...I see,” he breathed out, his eyes flickered between Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto relaxed his stance and flipped his sword about before resheathing it. He let out a small chuckle, “she’s all yours.” Naruto flipped out his arm towards Sakura, who was still on the ground. He rubbed the back of his head, “you really are a perfect couple. The best of luck to you both.” 

“Well why would I want this?!” Sakura called out. 

Naruto glanced at Sakura who was still sitting on the ground but she was looking at the small cloth that he had given her moments ago. He stepped closer, trying to see what she was looking at. 

“It’s just--just a measly handful of stardust!” Sakura pouted out, holding out her hand towards Naruto.

Naruto hurriedly took the few steps towards Sakura, grabbing the cloth out of her hand. Holding it in his open palm, his blue eyes looked in alarm at the black sparkling dust centered in the small dainty cloth. He ran his fingers through the silky soft dust, and it immediately blew into the wind, leaving a sparkle trail behind it. 

Naruto’s eyes widened in fear as he looked up, the cloth slipping through his fingers and fluttering to the ground when a thought immediately came to his mind. “Sasuke!” he cried out in panic. “He can’t cross the wall!” Naruto turned on his heel and sprinted down the same dirt road he had just walked up. The fear hit him like a brick, the thought of Sasuke crossing the wall and turning into--into-- he didn’t want to think about it. He pushed his legs as fast as they could go.

==intermission==

The crack of a whip, a horse’s stamping feet and the “ _ hiyah! _ ”call was all that was heard when the small yellow wagon jerked forward and started pushing through the crowded market square. Kushina yelled at the horse as she held the reins in her grip. The wind whipped through her fiery red hair as she guided the horse and carriage through the market. People scrambled out of the way, yelled out insults and swears but she ignored them as she pushed the horse hard down the worn path.

Sasuke dragged his feet along the stone wall, his fingers now and then tracing the stone. His eyes still looked to the ground, not caring where he was going or who he may come across. His heart still hurt while the innkeeper's message went through his mind on replay. His body felt heavy, but he trudged on. 

The small yellow wagon came breaking out of the trees and Kushina could see a form far ahead, close to the stone wall. She cracked the whip again, pushing the big horse to go faster, for the gap in the wall was closer to the star and she prayed she could get there in time.

Sasuke looked up as he saw the broken area of the wall.  _ Well, this is it I guess. _ He took a breath and continued to walk towards the opening. He could see a figure, cloaked with a hat sitting on a stool on the other side.  _ Hope they let me in, what if I have to fight my way through? _ Sasuke frowned slightly, not really wanting to have to fight to just walk through the damn hole to walk on the field that was clearly on the other side. Making his way through the long grass, he placed his hand on the stones to make sure he didn’t lose his balance while stepping over the broken pieces on the ground.

“Stop!” a shriek sounded out.

Sasuke hesitated for a second but decided to ignore the call. It wasn’t from the guard on the other side, so he didn’t care to wait around for whoever was trying to get him. He had had enough of witches, princes, pirates and handsome blond’s thank you very much! Moving around the broken rocks on the ground, he moved his way through the gap in the wall.

**  
  
**

“STOP!”

Something grabbed Sasuke’s arm and yanked him back fast and hard. Sasuke felt a jolt of fear rush his mind as he felt his body being pulled backwards, his body out of his control when he fell back but found himself being caught before he hit the ground. Shivering uncontrollably from the sudden rush of adrenaline of fear, Sasuke tumbled his feet about trying to stay up and get away from whomever was holding onto him. His arms flailed about pushing away the intruder as he scrambled to his feet.

“Stop...please wait,” a soft breathy voice broke through his wall of fear. Sasuke slowed down and stood slowly, a hand was still on his shoulder and he followed the arm up to a shoulder, which had a frill of fabric, meaning it must be attached to a dress. Sasuke’s eyes continued up until he looked into emerald green eyes that were glistening with tears and looking at him with just as much fear as he felt only a moment ago. Fiery red hair was wind tasselled, a blush of red was across her cheeks and she was breathing heavily like she had just run a mile. Sasuke looked at the woman with surprise. “Please wait,” she breathed out again, her fingers gently squeezing his shoulder in a silent plea. 

“Wha--?” Sasuke whispered out.

“If you go through that wall, you’ll die.” She shook her head through her breaths. “You can’t go over there, trust me…” She gave him a pleading look before an explosion had both of them bending over and covering their heads.

“YOU LITTLE WENCH!” a scream hollered out through the smoke that was coming from the front of the wagon. “Where have you taken me!” The old witch out from the burnt out hole of the wagon, dropping to the ground and emerged from the smoke. Her eyes were flashing with anger, her hair flared up like flames as she scooped up the small enchanted chain on the ground. 

Sasuke stood suddenly at the outburst from the old witch, the red haired woman stood between them, holding her arms out to protect him. The red haired woman suddenly shrieked out in shock as her legs were taken out from under her. The old witch pulled on the rope, the red haired woman grasped at the long strands of grass but it didn’t help as she was dragged towards the old witch.

“You are in for such PUNISHMENT!” The old witch hollered out as she pulled again on the rope, the red headed woman grunting out while she was dragged. “You are so going to be taught a--”

A flurry of horses came around a bend from the opposite direction and Sasuke turned to see six black horses and a black carriage coming to halt, just a few feet away from him.  _ ‘HOLY shit what the hell?’ _ His mind was a flurry of questions and confusion, as he looked back to the old witch who now had the red headed woman at her feet and she narrowed her eyes at the black carriage. The door flung open of the black carriage and Sasuke shivered at what was sitting on the inside.

“Planning to walk through the wall deary?” The sickenly harsh voice sing songed out as she stepped out of the carriage. “If death is what you wish my dear, I’d be more than happy to assist you,” said a woman who wore a coloured wig of dread locks of reds and oranges stepping up to Sasuke. Her skin was gray and was hanging off her face with deep aged wrinkles. Her nose was crooked and her lips were thin and white. And when she cracked her lips into a grin, Sasuke could see the rotting discoloured teeth and black tongue. She lifted a gloved hand and moved her fingers to touch Sasuke’s hair. Sasuke shuddered as he could feel the evil and darkness emanating off this wom- _ -no _ \--creature. He felt frozen in his stance, his body wouldn’t respond as his eyes stared wide at the creature before him. She cackled quietly as her empty eyes roved over Sasuke’s face.

“Are you talking to me!” the old witch called out, pulling the red haired woman off the ground harshly. The red headed woman looked at Sasuke sadly, her green eyes pleading at him.

The wrinkled creature snapped her head at the old with and snarled. “You,” she spat out as she took steps towards the old witch. “Small world,” she cackled out. “But anyhow, no. I was talking to the star,” she breathed out and turned to look at Sasuke again, her fingers reaching out to him again. 

Sasuke could see those empty eyes trying to consume him and he suddenly couldn’t breathe. What the fuck was this--this thing?!

“What star? My slave is no star! Any fool can see that!” The old witch cackled out. “Besides, if my slave was a star, I’d have had the heart out of her chest a long time ago! Trust me!” The old witch sneered out and cackled again, waving her arm at the other for emphasis.

The withered creature snapped her head back, her wig dreadlocks whipping around when she gave the old witch a snarl. “Hah! Trust you? Not a mistake I’d be likely to make again I assure you!” She put her hands on her hips and gave a smirk before making her way closer to the old witch. “What will it be Kaguya? Heads or tails?” 

A shrilling laugh erupted suddenly that had Sasuke jump back. The two old creatures had thrust their hands up and glares of heat and colours exploded from their hands directly at the other. The force from the blasts blew continuously around them, causing the old witches' hair to flare up like it was on fire and the old creatures' dreadlocks were flailing around. The creature laughed as her fire pushed and pushed on the other. The old witch wailed through her clenched teeth as she tried to step forward, her own flames pushing again the other.

Sasuke felt arms around him suddenly and he turned to be faced with the red haired woman with kind green eyes. He looked down at her leg and saw the silver enchanted rope around her ankle. The same looking rope that Naruto had used on him when they first met. ‘ _ She’s a slave…’ _ Sasuke suddenly felt he could trust the woman and he allowed her to embrace him while the two witches screeched out and shot their coloured fire beams at each other. And then it was over just as suddenly as it began, and Sasuke could see the old creature breathing heavily and chortling out with glee. She was bent over slightly, obviously exhausted and her coloured dreadlocks were no longer there. Her head was nearly bald, with strings of wiry gray strands of hair in various clumps. 

Sasuke gasped out when he saw the old witch stumbling around the grassy area, her arms stretched straight out but a burnt area with a wisp of smoke was all that was left where her head once was. The red headed slave grabbed Sasuke and turned his face into her shoulder. “It’s alright, I’m here,” she whispered out as she watched the old witch’s body continue to stumble about. Sasuke’s eyes were wide open in shock, staring at the rocks that made the wall as he heard the shuffling of the old witches feet still moving about, the chuckling of the creature that did that to the witch while the red headed woman stroked his hair giving cooing noises of comfort. His body was trembling with fear at what he had just witnessed, right before his eyes and slammed his eyes shut, tears escaping when he heard the unforgettable sound of a body slamming into the ground. A sizzled noise rang through the air when the old witch’s body disappeared in a flash of flame and smoke, leaving a burnt impression of a headless body in the grass. Sasuke hugged the woman tighter and he prayed that he wasn’t there.

“Oh god,” the green eyed woman whispered. She hugged Sasuke and stroked his hair. “We have to go.” She clamped her mouth shut suddenly when she felt a tingle on her ankle. Looking down, her heart jumped a beat when she watched the silver enchanted rope begin to disappear into nothing from one end and run the length of the rope until it was completely gone. The enchanted chain that held her prisoner for decades was finally gone, because the old witch was dead. She was suddenly filled with exillerance and she pulled Sasuke’s face out from her shoulder and ran her hand gently along his face, wiping the tears. “Look at me, look at me,” she whispered out, her thumb gently rubbing away the tears. Sasuke’s deep onyx eyes looked up through his wet dark lashes. 

“Time to go!” The old creature crowed out as she stepped towards the two.

Sasuke eep’d when the red haired woman pushed him behind her, standing tall and proud between Sasuke and the creature. “He’s not going anywhere with you!” she growled out.

The wrinkled creature stood before them, Sasuke could see her empty eyes gleaming with excitement as she tried to look around the red haired woman to see him. “Oh I think you’ll find that he is,” she laughed out. She put a hand on her hip, and tipped her head, looking over the red headed woman. She tsk’d out and twirled her fingers about. “Oh it’s alright, you can come too!” 

Sasuke gasped out as he felt a slithering feeling wrap around his wrist and he pulled his hand away quickly, only to find that he was attached to the red headed woman’s wrist as well. The other end of the silver enchanted rope appeared out from the old woman’s fingers and she yanked quickly, tugging them towards the carriage but Sasuke retaliated and pulled back. The old creature glared at him, not even fazed that Sasuke had pulled back. It was futile, the enchanted chain obviously didn’t act like a regular rope, allowing the enchanter of the chain to have complete control. She tugged hard again on the chain, causing Sasuke and the red haired woman to stumble forward. He couldn’t fight it! It felt like he was being pulled by a herd of horses rather than just an old lady! 

“Now, you can either ride in the carriage or be pulled behind it. Your choice.” Her voice was filled with annoyance while she opened up the carriage door, waving to the inside, while tugging on the rope. With each tug Sasuke and the red hair were flung forwards. 

Falling to the grass on all fours, Sasuke breathed out heavily and glanced over at the red haired woman who had fallen to the ground beside him. Green eyes looked sadly at him and conveyed their apologies. With a sad look on her lips she grasped his hand and squeezed gently, trying to give silent support. He found her hand warm and comforting, and he threaded his fingers through her’s, silently hoping he could give her the same comfort. With a deep breath, he gave her a nod and they both stepped up into the carriage together. The old witch cackled out happily as she stepped into the carriage behind them, slamming the door as the horses jerked forward and across the grass.

**==/\/\==**   
  


Naruto jumped through the tree line, his feet landing in the tall grass while he continued to sprint across the field. He could see the old guard carrying his stool and muttering to himself as he walked away from the broken area of the wall.

“Woah woah,” Naruto panted out, waving his arms about in front of the old man, screeching to a halt in front of him. “Wait, please, sir.” Naruto placed his hands on the old man’s shoulders to get his attention. The old tired eyes looked up at him in surprise. “What happened?”

The old man blew a raspberry. “80 years I have been guarding this and stopping you people from going through. 80 years!” He threw his arm up pointing at the hole in the wall. “But for what? What should have I really been worrying about?” He threw a glare at Naruto. 

“Please, sir...what happened?” Naruto pleaded with the old man. His eyes looking from the wall to the tired face. 

“What I should have been worrying about was those people from the other side coming in!” he shouted out.

“Please sir! Tell me what happened!” Naruto frantically called out, his eyes begging the old man to tell him.

Izumo looked at those pleading blue eyes and took a deep breath. He quickly explained what he had seen. 

“Oh my god, no!” Naruto gasped out. His eyes searched the old man’s and found no lies. “I--It can’t be--”

“You wanna go through? Be my guest! I quit!” Izumo grumbled out as he shouldered his way past Naruto and made his way through the long grass, still mumbling curses under his breath. 

Naruto gave a quick glance at the old man before he sprinted towards the hole in the wall. Leaping through, he slid to a stop, his eyes took in the horrifying scene. A burnt outline of a body was in the grass, still smoking and smelling horrid. Broken debri and a smoldering hole in a yellow wagon. He recognized that wagon, the same one that was owned by that witch that turned him into a mouse! His eyes surveyed the area again. He could see fresh horse and carriage tracks, leading in a direction. 

A snort and whinny caught his attention as he noticed a horse as on the other side of the wagon, still slightly hooked up to the smoking wagon. He quickly unhitched the horse and hoisted himself on its back. He had to follow the horse and carriage marks, since Izumo's explanation was that Sasuke was in that carriage. Digging his heels into the horses side, he took off in a gallop, following the tracks.  _ ‘Hold on Sasuke, I’m coming.’ _

==/\/\==

Several minutes later, Orochimaru pulled his horse to a stop at the wall. He looked at the burnt silhouette in the grass, the wagon and then at the tracks on the ground. He recognized those tracks as his brother’s carriage. He then noticed another set of horse tracks, following the carriage wheels.

“Hiyah!” Orochimaru shouted as he spurred the horse, reining it in the same direction as the other tracks.

==/\/\==

Sasuke’s head wobbled back and forth in the carriage, the red headed woman holding him close to her. The shriveled up evil woman sat across from him, gazing her empty eyes at him continuously. Everyone so often a black tongue would come out and drag across her cracked gray lips while she stared.

“Who are you!” Sasuke spat out, annoyed and slightly scared of the thing that sat in the carriage.

The thing smirked at him and clasped her hands together. “Your saviour,” she chuckled out. 

Sasuke huffed out an annoying sound, glaring hard at the woman before turning his face to look out the carriage window. 

“She is one of the three infamy sisters who are of the most heinous of the ordinance of witchcraft,” the redheaded woman whispered out to Sasuke while giving him a squeeze.

“Ah to be famous,” the witch cackled out. “If you know who I am,” she leaned closer to the two. “Then you know not to cross me,” she sneered out while glaring at the two of them before licking her lips again.

The redheaded woman frowned and looked away. Sasuke squeezed the redheaded woman’s hand and she responded in turn. Sasuke lowered his eyes and leaned his head on the woman’s shoulder.  _ ‘Naruto…it's too late for me.’ _

==intermission==

Sasuke was shaken awake when the carriage stopped. He hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep. Blinking his eyes rapidly, he looked about to see the sun was indeed still shining and it was most likely around noon. A warm squeeze brought him back to looking at sad green eyes. _‘Right…I’m going to die now.’_ He gave a response squeeze as they stepped out of the carriage, the creepy witch pulling on the chain. 

Sasuke looked about to see that they had stopped at a tall castle, gray brick covered in moss. The stone structure went high up into the sky, with dark windows on every level. Looking around, Sasuke noticed that this castle was situated in the bottom of a large crater and the castle was built into the side of the cliffs. Goosebumps traveled up his arms as he was dragged into large iron doors and the smell of rot invaded his senses.

“Come on now, don’t dawdle.” The old hag tugged at the chain.

“The star!” a high squeaking voice carried through the hall. Sasuke’s eyes took in the site behind the doors. A large hall, with arched ceilings and chandeliers hanging in various locations. The walls were dark, but had large windows allowing some light into the room. Dozens of animal cages littered the floor. Everything from small rodents to large beasts were filling the hall with the constant grunting, howing, chirping, that Sasuke wanted to cover his ears. But the smell was the hardest. Combined with the smell of rot was the smell of animal, animal droppings, and old blood.

“Oh ho! Good work sister! And just in time I see! You look awful!” The shrilling voice called out with a cackling laugh. 

Sasuke watched as another wrinkled old lady came skipping around the animal cages. Her head was covered with a coloured wig, her eyes were deep black, her skin gray and hung in folds off of her face. Her clothes looked as if they were ragged from years of use. Her grin consisted of black blotched teeth as she made her way towards them. She looked over at Sasuke and he felt himself shiver at the glare.

“What is this?” she sneered out while pointing at the redheaded woman.

“A slave girl for us. It will be nice to have someone mop up after we are finished with our guest.” 

Hinata and Tayuya gazed at Sasuke closely, their nose twitching while they leaned in close to sniff. Their eyes were glued to Sasuke as if he was a piece of cake, ready to eat, their tongues constantly licking at their lips, their crooked fingers wriggling and reaching out to touch his skin. Their pupils flickered up and down his body while their ragged breath hummed out noises of desire.

Sasuke shivered and cringed as tried to back away but hit a wall of cages. The redheaded woman hugged him close to her, whispering to him but he didn’t hear. This was it, the end was here and there was no escape. 

Hinata stood straight and snapped her fingers, causing the enchanted chain to begin to disappear into nothing, freeing Sasuke and the redheaded woman.

“Konan! Come get this slave girl and show her where to start!” Hinata chuckled out as she and Tayuya grabbed Sasuke by his arms and began to drag him deeper into the room. A taller witch came out from somewhere and grabbed the woman’s wrist while the redhead held Sasuke’s hand as long as she could until she was dragged in one direction while Sasuke was taken to the stairwell, his head hung low and his feet shuffled along with two witches to his death.

==/\/\==

Naruto dismounted the horse a short distance away from the castle so as not to attract any attention. He glanced at the high castle but didn’t stop to gaze at any of the scenery, his thoughts going strong on his next move. The same carriage he got a ride on with prince Hidan was parked over in the distance. He quickly moved toward a window and peered inside. 

Naruto peeked in through the filthy window pane. “Who are you?” a deep voice whispered next to his ear. Naruto’s heart jumped out of his chest but he managed to keep his body still. Shifting his eyes to the side, dark eyes glared at him and a small growl escaped thin lips.

“Orochimaru? I knew your brother, Hidan,” Naruto whispered. 

“What business do you have here?” Orochimaru hissed out, moving closer to Naruto. “Unless you plan to meet him in the afterlife, I suggest you answer my question. Now, what are you doing here?” Orochimaru shifted his sword to point under Naruto’s chin, causing the blond to inhale deeply at the sensation of the metal pressing against his skin.

“I might ask you the same thing,” Naruto snapped back but with a smirk. He shifted his one hand slightly that had Orochimaru flicker his eyes down at his waist but without moving his sword. 

Orochimaru eyed the blond’s fist that was holding a dagger, clenched tightly and pushed into his abdomen. Orochimaru brought his eyes back up to the smirking blond, who’s blue eyes twinkled but didn’t show an ounce of fear. “Touche,” Orochimaru lifted a brow and snorted out a huff. He pulled back his sword from the blond’s neck and stepped back.

Naruto pulled back his hand, sheathing his dagger back into his back holder. His eyes never left the snake before him but he responded with a snort as he stepped back slightly as well.

Orochimaru peered through the window, “there are four of them.” He could see the four shadows through the filthy glass. He stood back, turning to the blond. “Do as I say and we may stand a chance,” he whispered out sternly moving towards the large doors.

Naruto grabbed Orochimaru’s shoulder to stop the prince. “Wait,” he narrowed his eyes at the man. “How do I know I can trust you?” 

Orochimaru smirked in response when he glanced from the hand on his shoulder to the glare he was receiving from the blond. “You don’t. Why? Do you have a choice?” 

Naruto’s eyes widened slightly. “Uhh...no.” His eyes looked to the ground briefly in thought.

Orochimaru chuckled deeply before shrugging the hand off his shoulder and continued to move towards the large doors. “Well then, let’s go.” Naruto followed his steps.

==/\/\==

Hinata and Tayuya gripped each of Sasuke’s arms as they led him up the grand staircase. Sasuke continued to look at the floor, the depression ripping through his body causing him to stumble on the steps. He had no strength to fight, but then why should he? He would always be in danger in this world for what he was even if he managed to escape and he had no way to get home to the night sky without putting himself in danger of being seen. Sure there was Captain Kisame, but it wouldn’t be fair to the Captain and his crew if he was with them, Sasuke would only put them at risk staying with them. He couldn’t leave this part of the world, unless he wanted to be a cold lump of metallic rock. He was better off just letting someone cut out his heart and put him out of his misery.

“Come on darling,” Hinata purred out as she pulled Sasuke up to the last step, the other witch giggling like a hyena on his other arm. 

Sasuke lifted his eyes slightly to see a large table, complete with leather straps and several large crystal knives, similar to the one he had seen the witch use at the inn on the man in the tub. A dark cloud grew behind his eyes and he began to withdraw into the deep recess of his mind. He didn’t need to see anything else and he easily allowed the witches to put him on the table and attach the heavy leather straps to his arms and legs.

“There, all comfy?” Hinata purred out again as she began to stroke the raven’s hair. “Fear not, though it would be nice if you were relaxed so your heart would be brighter, but alas,” she tsked and patted his arms. “This will have to do.” She gave a grin with her rotting teeth. 

Sasuke didn’t hear her while his eyes turned misty gray while staring straight up. His mind was slowly hiding away within himself so he wouldn’t have to be subjected to the pain in his chest any longer.

Orochimaru and Naruto pushed through the front doors, their swords at the ready, causing the doors to rebound off the walls and make a booming noise that rebound and echoed through the large hall. All the witches glanced towards the door, pausing only briefly in their work.

Naruto’s foot smooshed through something on the floor causing him to stumble and fall to the floor against one of the many animal crates piled all over releasing a muffled ‘ _ omph’ _ as he fell on his side. 

Orochimaru paid the clumsy blond no mind and shuffled quickly, sword drawn around the numerous crates of caged animals, his eyes not leaving the two witches a few feet away from him on the other side. His steps were solid and heavy, his eyes glared at the two witches that had turned to see him, one had golden eyes that were behind gray saggy wrinkled skin, the other was much younger than the other with vibrant red hair and green eyes. Orochimaru suddenly stopped, his head tilted slightly, his eyes blinking wide and his lips parted slightly. 

“Sister?” Orochimaru whispered but his voice was rich with questions. 

“Orochimaru…” the redheaded woman responded, her eyes wide with surprise and shock. She stepped back in the surprise and the old witch that held her was raising her hands over her head and released a growl. 

Orochimaru flicked his eyes back towards the old witch as she hissed and shrieked loudly while running towards him with her hands glowing and sparking out blue flames. He raised his sword, ready to take a run at the witch before he was blown backwards as the blue flames erupted from her arms, swirled in a tunnel and slammed into his body. He stumbled backwards, trying to keep the flames from his face by holding up his arms and his sword dropped to the ground, the cackling of the witch echoing through his ears.

“Fucking god damn it!” Orochimaru growled out when the flames died down. He bounced around, trying to pat at his cloak that had small patches of flames all over. He slapped hard at his body, smothering the flames out and the witch released a cackle of laughs at the sight.

Naruto scrambled to get off of the floor, seeing that he had slipped on what looked like animal shit and he grimaced at the thought.  _ ‘Real smooth Naruto’  _ He quickly peered through the bars of the stacks of animal crates, watching as Orochimaru was being attacked by a tunnel of flames. “Shit,” he whispered. What should he do? Should he help Orochimaru? But Sasuke--

Catching the movement in his peripheral vision, Naruto twisted quickly when a hand fell upon his shoulder and he held his sword up at the redheaded witch that was suddenly in front of him. He was ready to strike the witch dead when her eyes looked at him with such emotion he stumbled.

She quickly grabbed his cheeks and her eyes rimmed with moisture. “Naruto, my sweet Naruto,” she whispered, the tears overflowed and trailed down her smooth cheeks. Blue eyes were wide and looking at each moisture green eye and her lips continued to whisper out. “I’m your mother Naruto, Kushina, I’m your mother.” She ran her one hand down Naruto’s hair, petting him over and over before she pulled the stunned blond into a hug. She hiccuped tears as she continued to stroke his thick hair and squeeze his body into hers in a firm hug.

Naruto hiccuped out suddenly and pulled back, his eyes again wide in surprise and staring at the red haired woman, her green eyes sparkling from the tears that ran out. Her smile was warm and welcoming and Naruto’s heart thrumbed excitedly as if it recognized his kin. “M-mother? Seriously? Your really--” 

Kushina chuckled out as she shook her head in agreement, her tears dropping out with each shake. “Yes Naruto, it’s me, your mother.” She held his head in her hands and kissed his cheeks quickly. A loud cry broke the spell between the two and they both turned to look between the crates.

Orochimaru growled out as a spinning mass of flames flared out again towards him again, but this time he slipped out the way. His shoes slid across the filthy floor, he almost lost his balance but he wasn’t a trained swordsman for nothing! Being a prince, especially one that would be hunted by his own brothers for the crown, he had trained long throughout his life. The witch continued to laugh and dance around, spitting out fire from her arms in all directions. Orochimaru clenched his teeth.  _ He needed to take care of this bitch! Where was his sword?! _

Glancing about he saw his sword on the far side of the fowl witch who continued to laugh and dance about. Jumping out of the way of another whirlwind of fire, he saw a round canister just near him that looked as if it had a single sword. ‘ _ Just one more minute _ ,’ he thought to himself. The freak old witch flung her head back and laughed again when her flames hit Orochimaru again, leaving burning flames on various areas of his arm. Orochimaru slapped at his arm as he ran to grab the single sword. 

The witch stopped laughing and smirked at Orochimaru, who held the sword and his eyes glared daggers at her. He stepped forward heavy and released a snarl. Clenching his teeth he pulled back his arm quickly, his one hand gripping the sword, and stepped forward, grunting out as he threw the sword at the old hissing, shrieking witch. The sword whistled through the air, spinning faster than the eye could watch and its point made a sickening crunch as it found its mark in the old witch’s chest. Gold eyes widened when the force of the sword pushed her backwards, dragging her heels across the floor. She crashed through the large floor mirror, the blast still pushing her back through the air and a sickening thud rang through Orochimaru’s ears as the sword found its mark. The old witch’s golden eyes were wide in surprise when her body came to stop but didn’t fall to the ground. She looked at the sword that was embedded through her chest and the wall behind her. 

“Rot in hell you bitch,” Orochimaru spat out. 

Konan furrowed her brow at the prince. She gave a snotty chuckle, blood spraying out across her chest before her body fell limp.

Hinata and Tayuya perked up their heads from over Sasuke’s body. Hinata squinted her eyes and huffed through her teeth. 

“Why that fucker--” Tayuya snarled out and stepped around the table. She would show that prince what real pain was. She stopped when Hinata grabbed her wrist.

Hinata didn’t look at her sister while she glared at the long back haired prince, her growls vibrating in her chest. She took a few steps towards the bannister, pulling a ragged small doll from her pocket. With her other hand, she whirled her hand around the doll, green streams of smoke leaving her fingertips and disappearing into the doll as she whispered some words. Tayuya giggled out like a hyena as she watched Hinta work the magic.

Orochimaru looked about quickly, finding his sword and scooping it up. His eyes were on the two witches at the top of the staircase, he could see the star strapped to the table. He was only two bitches away from getting his prize, so he would be king for an eternity. He sneered in confidence while he stomped across the floor.

Hinata held the ragged doll up to her eyes after she had imbedded it with magic. She could see the prince walking towards the staircase, fire in his eyes as he smirked in response. Lifting her other hand, her fingertips grasping the small doll's arm, she flicked up the arm and sneered as Orochimaru’s own arm gave a sickening snap when it flew up in the wrong direction. Orochimaru's blood curdling scream filled the room as he tried to grab his now twisted and broken arm. Hitana chuckled under her breath watching as the prince wailed out in pain, his body thrashing back and forth, his disfigured arm flapping about. She moved her fingertips down to one of the doll’s flimsy legs. Pinching it lightly, she twisted the leg up and cackled loudly watching Orochimaru’s one leg flip up and another sickening crack was heard. Another blood curdling cry was released as Orochimaru fell to the ground, screaming and thrashing about.

Hinata held up the doll, her head tilting as she watched with a smile at the dark haired prince, with two limbs out in impossible directions and screams retched through his lips. “Hmph...still smoking I see,” she tsked out loud. 

Orochimaru clenched his teeth shut to stop his screams and rolled about, tears squeezing from his eyes and he managed to hold his eyes steady at the witch at the top of the staircase. He breathed out heavily through his clenched teeth, the pain still riddling in his system but he refused to show any more weakness at the heartless bitch. He was a prince for fucks sakes! Future ruler of this land that included that wench who thought she could defeat him.

“Let me help get the rest of those flames out hmm?” Her lips peeled back in a sneer, showing off her black teeth and thick tongue. The prince looked back at her, confusion in his eyes and Hinata’s fingers open, the ragged doll slipped through her fingers and fell towards the ground. 

Orochimaru watched the small doll fall, his black eyes focusing on the twisted arm and leg, he understood immediately what it was. It fell quickly and landed with a quaint little splash, into the fountain that was under the staircase.

He immediately felt the coolness of the water around him, though he was still on the floor. He didn’t dare breathe, knowing what the doll was and where it was, the revelation in his brain. His body began to rise from the floor and he could feel his arms and legs floating about like they were in water. He could see his hair spreading out like running paint. Moving his good arm he tried to swim as if he was under the water, but his body parts refused to respond. They continued to float about the air, as if he was under the water. He screamed in his mind at his limbs to move, his eyes flickered about the room as he floated a couple feet above the floor. His eyes landed on the old witch at the top of the stairs, she watched him back with a sneer of achievement on her dry cracked lips. Orochimaru’s eyes just widened at her, his senses began to waiver, he could feel his lungs screaming for air and he opened his mouth, but no air came to him. His body convulsed uncontrollably as it struggled to get air and in his eyes, where the darkness creeped into the corners he continued to glare at the old witch until there was nothing.

Hinata snorted out loudly, her nose turning up at the sight of the now dead prince falling to the floor, his body making a muffled wet hard and heavy thump. She turned her eyes back to the star, who still lay upon the table, not moving, his eyes staring blankly straight up.

Kushina covered her mouth, suppressing her gasp as she watched her brother, Orochimaru fall to the ground dead. Her eyes were wide with tears and she shook her head. 

Naruto gasped lightly, his eyes taking in all what happened between the one witch, and the one that finished off Orochimaru. He glanced at the top of the stairwell, his eyes falling on Sasuke’s figure strapped to the table, the two witches poking, touching and preparing him. He could see the large glass knives as each witch inspected him. “Sasuke…”

He turned to look at his mother, saw her tears while she took in the sight. He turned her gently, her teary green eyes looking at him and he ran a hand over her bright red hair. “I need to save him mother, Sasuke, he’s--”

Kushina placed both her hands on Naruto’s head and kissed his cheek. He looked back at her, his eyes wide and pleading. “Then get on with it,” she whispered and nodded her head firmly. She pet his hair lovenly. “Be the man I know you are.” She gave a small smile and dropped her hands to grab his. 

Naruto nodded firmly, squeezing his mother’s hands. “Get outside,” he firmly told her.

“Be safe,” she whispered, giving him a quick hug, and turned to head out the front doors that still were open. 

He watched his mother slip outside before turning around, grabbing his sword firmly in his hand and took a deep breath. 

This was it. It was witch slaughtering time.  _ ‘I’m coming Sasuke.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to thank those who still read this, I'm sure there is only like 10 of you that are still around, or less? The story is coming closer to it's end, believe it! 
> 
> Beta Rambles: This beta been a busy beta and with work, thus my poor chapters are falling behind. I figure things will settle soon, and then these chaps can have my full attention again heh

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone thinks they have heard of this tale before, yes, this is one of my favorite stories that I wanted to put into Naruto Sasuke format.
> 
> Feel free to leave a note, wave, cookie, all those fun things!


End file.
